No muerta ni casada
by edbell18
Summary: ¡De secretaria recién despedida a ser la reina de los No-muertos! Summary completo adentro ....
1. Resumen

Resumen

_De secretaria recién despedida a ser la reina de los No-muertos!_

_Ha sido una semana de lo más movidita para __Isabella Swan. Primero, pierde su trabajo. Luego, para colmo, muere en un accidente de coche. Pero lo que realmente le molesta (además de despertar en la morgue vestida con un traje color rosa chicle y zapatos baratos, cortesía de su madrastra), es que no logra permanecer muerta. Todas las noches se levanta con un antojo terrible de sangre. Y la dieta líquida no le sienta demasiado bien._

_Todo se complica cuando sus nuevos amigos tienen la absurda idea de que __Bella es la reina de los vampiros, según reza una profecía, y pretenden que ella les ayude a vencer al vampiro más odioso y ambicioso de los últimos quinientos años, un trepa mal vestido con pinta de Bela Lugosi. La verdad es que a Bella le trae sin cuidado la política de los vampiros, pero ellos tienen una poderosa arma de persuasión: zapatos de diseño. ¿Cómo puede una chica que se respete a sí misma rechazar semejante oferta?_

_Pero… la colección de Manolos no es la única tentación de __Bella. La verdad es que los zapatos son mucho menos peligrosos que el guapo de Edward Sinclair, un seductor chupasangre cuya mirada sexy es tan inocente como una estaca clavada en el corazón…_

* * *

_ AVISO: La historia no es mia es una adaptacion del libro con el mismo nombre del al autora Davidson Mary Janice .  
_


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

El día que fallecí comenzó mal y rápidamente se puso peor. Apagué la alarma y me quedé dormida de nuevo, por lo que llegaba tarde al trabajo. Y no tuve tiempo de desayunar. De acuerdo, eso es mentira, tragué un par de Tarts Pop de chocolate mientras esperaba el autobús. Mi madre lo aprobaría (¿Quién piensas que me enseñó?), pero un experto en nutrición me habría dado un coscorrón con su tabla de calorías.

En la reunión de las nueve de la mañana me enteré de que la recesión económica me había golpeado entre los ojos (lo mismo que el Presidente ha estado negando durante dos años): Había sido despedida del trabajo. No fue inesperado, pero dolió de todos modos. Tuvieron que reducir costos drásticamente, y Dios prohíbe que a cualquiera de los altos ejecutivos se le muestre la puerta. Eso no, pero los oficinistas y las secretarias habían sido valorados como prescindibles.

Limpié mi escritorio, evité mirar a mis compañeros de trabajo, igual que ellos evitaron mirarme a mí (algunos salieron), y me vine caminando a casa.

Cuando atravesé la puerta principal, vi la luz del contestador automático parpadeando como un pequeño dragón negro. El mensaje era del monstruo de mi madrastra:

- Tu padre y yo no podremos ir a tu fiesta esta noche, acabo de darme cuenta de que tenemos un compromiso anterior. Lo siento.- Seguro que lo sientes, tonta. – Diviértete sin nosotros.- No hay problema. – Tal vez encuentres a alguien esta noche.- Traducción: Tal vez algún pobre patán se case contigo y te quite de mis manos. Mi madrastra, desde el principio, se había llevado conmigo de una sola manera: Como una rival que lucha por el cariño de su nuevo marido. Fui a la cocina a dar de comer a mi gato, y noté que se había escapado otra vez. Mi Giselle siempre andaba buscando aventuras, aunque es más, como que yo soy su Bella.

****

Al final resultó que hubo una tormenta de nieve, anormal para un mes de abril, y mi fiesta se pospuso. Mejor…no me sentía con ganas de salir, poner cara feliz, y beber muchos daiquiris de más. El Mall of América es un lugar fantástico, pero no estaba con ánimo para muchedumbres, la comida es demasiado cara, y las bebidas están a seis dólares. Esta noche no.

Jasper llamó alrededor de las ocho de la tarde, y ese fue el único momento brillante de mi día. Jasper Berry era un detective que trabajaba en St. Paul. Había sido atacada un par de meses antes, y…de acuerdo, pues bien, "atacada" era decirlo suavemente. No me gusta hablar de eso — o pensar en eso — pero lo que sucedió, fue que un montón de vagos saltaron sobre mí cuando dejaba Barbecue Mongol de Kahn (Todo lo que puedas comer por once con noventa y cinco $, incluida la ensalada, el postre, y lo que te puedas servir, gratis). No tengo ni idea de lo que querían — no se llevaron mi bolso, ni trataron de violarme. Básicamente, me arañaron y me pegaron mordiscos, como un montón de ardillas rabiosas, mientras los daba patadas con las punteras de mis Manolo Blahniks y gritaba pidiendo ayuda, tan fuerte como podía…tan fuerte, que lo único que pude hacer durante tres días fue susurrar. La ayuda no llegó, pero los tipejos huyeron. Escapándose en forma errática. Mientras estaba apoyada contra mi coche, concentrándome en no desmayarme, los vi irse, y me pareció que unos cuantos lo hacían a cuatro patas.

Jasper fue asignado al caso, y me entrevistó en el hospital mientras desinfectaban las marcas de los quince mordiscos. El interno que se encargó de mí, olía a Cilantro y canturreaba el tema de Harry Potter.

Eso pasó el último otoño. Desde entonces, cada vez más personas — no hacían distinción entre mujeres y hombres — estaban siendo atacadas. Las dos últimas habían muerto.

Entonces sí, me asusté por lo que sucedía, y había jurado renunciar a Kahn hasta que los delincuentes fueran atrapados, pero mayormente estuve agradecida por que a mí no me fue tan mal. Sin embargo, Jasper llamó y charlamos y, para hacerlo corto, prometí ir a ver el Gran Libro de los chicos malos una vez más. Y lo haría. Por mí, para sentir que cooperaba, pero sobre todo para ver a Jasper, que era exactamente de mi altura (1.82 m ), con el cabello de un rubio oscuro y el cuerpo de un nadador, se parecía a un prófugo de un calendario del Sr. Hardbody. He roto la ley, oficial, enciérreme.

Deleitarme con la visión del oficial Jasper es lo más cercano que he logrado estar de tener relaciones sexuales en… ¿Qué año era este? No es que sea una puritana. Soy simplemente muy selectiva. Me permito el placer de los zapatos más bonitos y más caros en los que puedo poner mis manos, lo cuál no es fácil con el presupuesto de una secretaria. Ahorro durante muchos meses para comprar las cosas más estúpidas. Y esos sólo tienen que ir en mis pies.

Ven, esa soy yo, en resumidas cuentas: Isabella Swan, soltera, con un trabajo sin porvenir (pues bien, ya no), viviendo con su gato. Y soy tan aburrida, que el maldito gato se escapa aproximadamente tres veces al mes, simplemente para lograr un poco de excitación.

Y hablando del gato… ¡Escuché su delator riaaaooowwwww! En la calle. ¡Súper! Giselle odiaba la nieve. Probablemente había estado buscando un poco de amor primaveral y lo único que había logrado era quedar atrapada en la tormenta. Estaba fuera esperando que la rescatase. Cuando la rescataba, se enojaba horriblemente y no me miraba durante el resto de la semana.

Me metí en las botas y fui hacia el patio. Todavía nevaba, pero pude ver que Giselle estaba encorvada en mitad de la calle como una pequeña sombra. Una con ojos color ámbar.

Desaproveché diez segundos llamándola

— ¿Por qué llamaba al gato? — Luego atravesé el patio hacia la calle.

Normalmente esto no sería un problema, porque vivo al final de una calle muy tranquila. Sin embargo, con la calle helada por la nieve, el conductor no me vio a tiempo. Al hacerlo, hizo lo peor: Apretó los frenos. Eso selló mi destino.

Morir no duele. Sé que suena como un cuento de nuestros abuelos, alguna sensiblería tonta para hacer a las personas sentirse mejor acerca de la muerte. Pero el hecho es, que tu cuerpo está tan traumatizado por lo que está ocurriendo, que cierra tus terminaciones nerviosas. No sólo morir no dolió, además no sentí el frío. Aunque hacía una temperatura de sólo diez grados esa noche.

Lo manejé mal, lo admito. Cuando vi que iba a atropellarme, me congelé como un ciervo delante de los focos delanteros de un auto. Un ciervo grande, estúpido, rubio, que recientemente había pagado por un teñido. No puede moverme, ni aún para salvar mi vida. Giselle pudo, ciertamente; la pequeña desgraciada e ingrata, huyó rápidamente fuera de allí. Yo, salí volando. El coche me golpeó a 65 Km por hora, lo que no sería mortal, y me hizo chocar contra un árbol, que sí lo fue.

Oí cosas quebrarse. Oí mi propio cráneo hacerse pedazos — sonó como si alguien masticara hielo en mi oreja. Me sentí sangrar. Sentí como mí vejiga se liberaba involuntariamente por primera vez en veintiséis años. En la oscuridad y en la nieve, mi sangre si vio negra.

Lo último que vi fue a Giselle sentada sobre mi porche, esperándome para dejarla entrar. Lo último que oí fue al conductor, pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

******************

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, fue abrir los ojos en una absoluta oscuridad. Cuando era una niña leí un cuento corto acerca de un predicador que fue al infierno, y cuando llego descubrió que los muertos no tenían párpados, así no podían cerrar los ojos para bloquear la visión del horror. De inmediato supe que no estaba en el infierno, ya que no podía ver nada.

Intente moverme. Me encontraba en un espacio pequeño, cerrado, que era una intrigante combinación de suavidad y dureza. Estaba sobre algo duro, pero los costados de mi pequeña jaula eran acolchados. Si éste era un cuarto de hospital, era de lo más extraño. ¿Y dónde estaba todo el mundo? Tuve una brillante idea e intenté sentarme. Mi cabeza chocó contra algo suave y a la vez duro, que se movió cuando lo empuje. Conseguí sentarme y parpadee en la penumbra.

Al principio pensé que era una gran cocina industrial.

Después me di cuenta de que estaba sentada en un ataúd. El cual había sido colocado en una mesa grande, de acero inoxidable. Eso significaba que no era una cocina, esto era...

Casi rompí algo cuando salté hacia fuera. Salí demasiado rápido, por lo que el ataúd y yo nos dimos la vuelta y caímos al suelo. Cuando caí, sentí el golpe en mis rodillas, pero no me importó; en un segundo estaba de pié y corriendo.

Atravesé las puertas y me encontré en una gran sala. Estaba aún más oscura; no había ventanas a la vista, simplemente filas y filas de perchas. En el extremo más alejado de la sala se encontraba una rubia alta, atemorizada, vestida con un ridículo traje rosado. Podría haber sido bonita si no se hubiera pintado con un colorete anaranjado y demasiada sombra azulada. Además su lápiz labial, rosa parduzco, estaba desdibujado. Se la veía chocantemente pálida y cualquier maquillaje le hubiera quedado mal.

Se tambaleó hacia mí con unos zapatos comprados en las rebajas, donde si compras un par, el segundo te lo dan a mitad de precio. Su pelo si era bonito: hasta los hombros, con uno lindo ondulado en las puntas y con unos atractivos reflejos.

Da color a tu pelo por veintitrés euros en Shade Lush Golden Blonde.

La mujer de ese horrible traje era yo. ¡La mujer con los _zapatos baratos _era yo!

Me tambaleé mientras me acercaba al espejo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sí, era yo, y sí, me veía horrible. Bien, ¿por que no habría de estarlo? Estaba muerta ¿O no era así? Ese asno tonto del Pontiac Aztek me había matado ¿O no lo había hecho?

Estaba muerta pero era demasiado estúpida como para quedarme así. Muerta y caminando por la funeraria con un traje barato y zapatos de cuero falso. El entierro debía de ser a la mañana siguiente… u hoy, unas horas más tarde, pensé, mirando el reloj. Y mi tonta y maliciosa madrastra, debía haber elegido este traje para mí. Y...

Me quité uno de los zapatos, y miré dentro. _Propiedad de Antonia O'Neil Swan._

¡La perra tenía la intención de enterrarme llevando puestos sus zapatos de mala calidad! Esto me pareció mucho más injusto que incrustarme en un árbol mientras mi gato miraba.

¡Mi gato! ¿Quién iba a cuidar del pequeño monstruo? probablemente Alice, o tal vez mi madre… sí, mi madre probablemente.

Mi madre.

Se me ocurrió que debía buscar a mis entristecidos familiares y amigos y comunicarles que no tenía intención de ser enterrada. Pero lo pensé mejor. Estaba muerta. Había sido convertida en zombi o algo así, y necesitaba terminar el trabajo que el tipo del Aztek había iniciado. O tal vez este era el purgatorio y tenía alguna determinada tarea que hacer, antes de que Dios me abriera la puerta. Tuve el fugaz pensamiento de que los doctores en el ER se habían equivocado, pero lo descarte. Recordé, demasiado bien, el sonido de mi cráneo haciéndose pedazos. Si no me hubiese muerto, ahora estaría en la UCI, con más tubos que un aula de química. No pareciéndome a una prostituta.

_(Muerta)_…llevando puestos basura de mal gusto en mis _(Muertos)_ … pies.

Aparte de todo eso, no podría soportar ver a alguien que luciera como yo.

Caminé hasta el final del vestíbulo, encontré la escalera, y comencé a subir. La funeraria tenia tres plantas y (no quería ni pensar para que necesitaban las otras dos) esperaba que fuera un edificio lo suficientemente alto, ya que pensaba tirarme de cabeza.

Al principio pensé que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero con un duro empujón se abrió complacientemente con un sonido de metal contra metal. Salí al exterior.

Era una bella noche primaveral, toda la nieve de la tormenta se había derretido. El aire olía húmedo y calido, como si fuera fértil. Tuve la extraña sensación de que si esparciera semillas en el tejado de la funeraria, brotarían y crecerían. Nunca una noche había olido tan dulce, ni siquiera el día que me mudé a mi propia casa.

Cuando me pare sobre la cornisa, ignoré la muy fuerte punzada de aprensión que corría velozmente por mi columna vertebral. Ésta no era mi última noche en la tierra. Esa había sido un par de noches atrás. No tenía ninguna razón para sentirme triste. Había sido una buena chica durante mi vida, y ahora iba a por mi recompensa, maldición. No iba a andar dando tumbos como una zombi, dándoles un susto mortal a las personas y fingiendo que todavía tenía un sitio en el mundo.

- Dios mío,- dije, vacilando mientras me balanceaba, - te veo ahora.

Me lancé desde el tejado y caí en la calle, de cabeza, como había planeado. Lo que no estaba en el plan fue el aplastante y crujiente dolor de cabeza que me inundó cuando choqué contra el suelo, pero ni siquiera perdí el conocimiento, y mucho menos vi a mi camarada Dios.

En lugar de eso gemí, agarré firmemente mi cabeza, y finalmente me levanté cuando el dolor disminuyo. Sólo para quedar aplastada contra un camión de basura. Miré hacia arriba justo cuando el aterrorizado conductor gritó...

-¡Dios, señora, quítese de en medio!

… luego, mi frente golpeo con fuerza en el parachoques del camión. Me deslicé hacia abajo como un animalito atropellado en la carretera, cayendo sobre mi trasero.

Cuando me levanté, limpiando la suciedad de mi horrorosa falda, el conductor miro hacia atrás y acelero bruscamente como si el infierno le persiguiera. No le puedo culpar. Porque, ¿quién ha oído alguna vez, hablar de alguien atropellado por un camión de la basura, que se levantara y siguiera caminando?

*******************

Si algo soy, es persistente. No funcionó arrojarme al Mississippi: Ya no necesitaba respirar. Me moví torpemente por el fondo enlodado del río durante media hora, antes de darme por vencida y encontrar, con dificultad, el camino de regreso a la costa. Tampoco fallecí cuando me agarré a una línea de alta tensión (aunque le hizo cosas muy feas a mi pelo). Me bebí una botella de lejía, y la única consecuencia fue un caso sorprendente de boca seca. Robé un cuchillo de carnicero del Wal-Mart más cercano — el sitio perfecto para ir de compras si estás muerto, son las tres de la mañana, y no tienes ninguna tarjeta de crédito — y me apuñalé en el corazón: Nada.

Caminaba desanimada por Lake Street, pensando como cortarme la cabeza, cuándo oí susurros y lo que sonó como un llanto amortiguado. No me moví, ¿no tenía ya suficientes problemas? Cuando mi sentido común regresó, me acerqué al callejón y giré en la esquina. Vi a tres hombres gigantescos alrededor de una mujer. Llevaba de la mano a una pequeña de grandes ojos. La niña tenía alrededor de seis años. El miedo hacía que la mujer pareciera tener cincuenta. Su bolso estaba sobre el suelo, entre ellos. Nadie se había molestado en recogerlo, y se me ocurrió lo que seguramente pasó: Lo había tirado, tratando de huir y había terminado acorralada en una esquina. No querían su bolso. Querían...

- por favor,- dijo ella, casi susurrando, y pensé que la acústica debía ser muy buena, para que yo pudiera escucharlos a casi una calle de distancia. -No me hagan nada delante de mi hija. Iré con ustedes, haré lo que quieran que haga, simplemente, por favor, por favor...

-¡Mami, no me dejes aquí sola!- Los ojos de la niña eran de un tono café claro, casi el color del whisky, y cuando se llenaron de lágrimas, sentí estremecerse algo dentro de mi corazón muerto -¡Váyanse, hombres malos! ¡Dejen sola a mi mamita!

-Shhh, Justine, shhh - La mujer estaba tratando de que su hija soltara su mano y hacia un espantoso intento por sonreír. -Está cansada, es tarde, iré con ustedes.

- No es necesario,- dijo uno de los hombres, mirando a la nena. Justine empezó a llorar, pero no antes de patear la tierra, levantando guijarros y ensuciando con grava los pies del hombre.

- Iremos a mi coche, el motor no funciona pero lo puedo hacer... con todos ustedes, por favor no... no...

-¡Hey, pendejos!- Dije alegremente. Los cinco saltaron, lo que me asombró… no era la caminante más silenciosa del mundo.

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. No era exactamente el tipo de persona al que le gustaba la confrontación. Pero, ¿qué podía perder? -Er… vosotros, los tres idiotas. No me refiero a usted señora, ni a la niña. ¿Amigos, podéis acercaros y matarme, por favor?

Justine enormemente aliviada, me sonrió, mostrándome que había perdido uno de sus dientes de leche. Luego los hombres se adelantaron, y Justine agarró la mano de su mamá, comenzando a arrastrarla hacia la relativa seguridad de la calle Lake Street.

- Voy...

-¡Vamos, mami!

-¡Conseguiré ayuda!

- no se atreva, - conteste bruscamente. - Si estropea mi asesinato, me enfadaré. - Uno de los hombres había agarrado mi brazo, y me arrastraba de regreso hacia donde estaban Justine y su mamá.

-Un momento, camarada, tengo... - él me golpeó, y le aparté de un empujón.

Lo demás ocurrió muy rápidamente. El primer degenerado no me había golpeado, me había apuñalado, pero para lo que le sirvió. Y cuando lo aparté de un empujón, sus pies dejaron la tierra y salió volando como si hubiera sido empujado por vientos de fuerza huracanada. Cuando finalmente tocó el suelo, rodó unos buenos diez pies, antes de poder levantarse y salir corriendo como si se hubiera indigestado y necesitara un cuarto de baño.

Mientras le observaba fijamente y con la boca abierta, preguntándome que había sucedido, los otros dos escaparon. Cuando los alcancé, los agarré a ambos por la nuca, e hice chocar sus cabezas. Hubo un crujido repugnante, y escuché ¡yech! Sus cráneos se fracturaron. Era el mismo sonido que había oído en la boda de mi primo, cuando el novio pisó el vaso. Los malos cayeron al suelo, más muertos que la música disco. En sus caras se quedó reflejada una eterna expresión de miedo.

Casi les vomité encima.

-¡Oh, carajo!

-¡Gracias, gracias, te lo agradezco!- la mamá de Justine se lanzó a mis brazos, apestando a perfume Dune y a miedo. Me abrazó fuertemente y balbuceó en mi pelo. Me retorcí, tratando de liberarme, sin hacerla daño.

-¡Oh Dios mío, pensé que iban a violarme o a matar a Justine, gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Err… está bien, Señora, uh, Señora. Creo que está un poco histérica.

Me soltó, todavía balbuceando, alejándose tambaleánte, se arrodillo, y comenzó a recoger las cosas que se habían caído de su bolso. Al instante quise abalanzarme sobre ella. Algo en ella... la sangre. Por haberse arañado o porque alguno de los hombres la hubiera herido, estaba sangrando; la sangre corría por debajo de su camisa, goteando por su brazo, y repentinamente me encontré tan sedienta, que no podía respirar.

Justine me miraba fijamente. Sus lágrimas se habían secado, haciendo brillar sus mejillas a la luz de la luna. Se la veía muy pensativa. Y parecía cinco años mayor que hacia cinco minutos. Me apunto con el dedo.

-¿Eso no duele un montón?

Miré hacia abajo, luego saqué de un tirón el cuchillo de mi costado. Salió muy poca sangre.

-No. Gracias. Uh... no estas asustada. Quiero decir, ¿ahora?

-¿Por qué les pediste que te mataran?

Normalmente no compartiría confidencias desagradables con un niño desconocido, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Había sido una de esas noches. Además, ella había visto el cuchillo entre mis costillas; Me sentí obligada a darle una respuesta sincera. -Soy una zombi,- expliqué, pero de repente tuve problemas para hablar.

-Ezztoy intentando matarme.

-No eres una zombi.- Señaló mi boca. -Eres una vampiresa. Una buena, eso esta bien,- agregó.

Mi mano subió a mi boca tan rápidamente que en realidad me mordí. Sentí las puntas afiladas de mis nuevos colmillos; colmillos que habían salido cuando había olido la sangre de su madre, colmillos que parecían estar ocupando la mitad mi boca.

-¿Un vampiro? ¿Cómo ez pozzible ezzto? ¡Morí en un azzidente, por Dioz! ¡No por un mordizzco!

-¿Vas a chupar nuestra sangre?- Preguntó Justine con curiosidad.

- La zangre me hazze vomitar. Como cuando... uf.

- Te apuesto que ya no - dijo ella. Era la persona más juiciosa con la que alguna vez me había encontrado. Estaba tentada de hacerla mi compañera de fechorías. - Está bien. Puedes, si quieres. Nos salvaste. Mi mamá, - dijo, bajando la voz a un susurro confidencial, - estaba realmente asustada.

_Ella no era la única, dulzura… y por cierto, apuesto que tienes un sabor eléctrico, con toda esa juventud y esa energía recorriendo tu corriente sanguínea_.

Coloqué ruidosamente ambas manos sobre mi boca y comencé a retroceder.

- Corre -, dije, pero no tuve que molestarme; la mama de Justine había terminado de recoger sus cosas, mirado mi nueva dentición, y levantando a su hija en brazos, corrió en dirección opuesta.

- ¡Al final de ezza calle hay una ezztacion de metro! - Grité mientras se iba.- ¡Puedes tomar el triple A!- Metí los dedos en mi boca. Mi ceceo se desvanecía, y también mis colmillos. - ¿y en qué pensabas?, ¡salir con tu hija a las cuatro de la madrugada! - grité, también enojada. - ¡zopenca!

Las personas se creen que porque Minneapolis esta en el medio oeste, las violaciones, asesinatos y robos no se producen. Sí pasan, pero simplemente no tan a menudo, como por ejemplo, en Washington D.C.; apostaría mil dólares a que el auto que se les había estropeado era de alquiler.

Bueno, el misterio estaba solucionado. Era un vampiro. ¿Cómo?, ni idea. Las víctimas de accidentes automovilísticos no resucitaban de entre los muertos. O al menos, es lo que siempre había pensado.

A menos que... ¿Podía tener relación con el ataque que había sufrido hacia unos meses? Los asaltantes se habían comportado como salvajes, gruñían, apenas parecían humanos. Hasta esta noche, era lo más irreal que me había pasado, incluyendo la inspección de hacienda y el divorcio de mis padres. ¿Me contagiarían los agresores?

¿Y por qué estaba tan tranquila? Ahora que era un hambriento miembro de los vampiros, debería dejar sin sangre a niñas pequeñas y luego almorzarme a sus mamás. Los hombres del callejón habían sido depredadores, pero me había horrorizado cuando, accidentalmente, había matado a dos de ellos. Permití a Justine y a su mamá..., les había ordenado que se fueran. Nunca había estado mas sedienta en mi..., uh..., vida, pero eso no me controlaría. No era un animal. Todavía era yo, Bella, desesperadamente enamorada de los zapatos de calidad, y podría entregar mis colmillos (o mis nuevos colmillos) por el autógrafo de Robert Pattinson.

Robert Pattinson … ese sí seria un bocado encantador.


	3. Capitulo 2

- Padre, - dije, - tiene que ayudarme.

- Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no soy sacerdote.

- Voy a ir al Infierno, y maldición, no he hecho nada para merecer estar maldita. Excepto por ese doble homicidio. ¡Pero fue un accidente! Debería sumar algunos puntos haber salvado a Justine y a su mamá.

- No soy un sacerdote, señorita. Soy el empleado de la limpieza. Y ésta no es una iglesia católica, somos presbiterianos.

- ¿Me puede incinerar con agua sagrada? - Tenia al hombre sujeto por la camisa, apoyado sobre las puntas de sus pies, era al menos tres pulgadas más bajo que yo. - ¿Clavarme su crucifijo hasta que muera?

Me dirigió una dulce y tonta sonrisa.

-Eres muy bonita.

Sorprendida, le solté, e hizo una cosa que me ofendió, me envolvió con sus brazos y me beso. Con fuerza. Realmente con toda su fuerza, y se concentro bastante al hacerlo; Su lengua se movía dentro de mi boca y algo duro y firme se apretaba contra la zona baja de mi estomago. Sabía a Wheaties.

Le aparté suavemente, pero aún así, salió volando por encima del banco de la iglesia y aterrizó con un fuerte golpe cerca del púlpito. La abierta sonrisa no vaciló y tampoco, desafortunadamente, acabó con su erección; Podía ver el bulto en sus pantalones.

-Hazlo de nuevo, - dijo suspirando.

- ¡ Oh, simplemente duérmete!- Conteste bruscamente y, para mi sorpresa, su cabeza cayó encima de su hombro y comenzó a roncar. Estaba borracho… seguro. Debería haberle olido.

Le mire otra vez y me maldije a mí misma, por supuesto que era el empleado de la limpieza; Estaba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta en la que se leía "Limpiezas D & E: ¡Ordenamos Tu Desorden!" En mi nerviosismo, me había aferrado a la primera persona que había visto. Él a su vez me había agarrado a mí, pero había sido sincero.

Estaba todavía sorprendida, había logrado entrar en la iglesia sin estallar en llamas. Excepto que no me gustó el resultado. La puerta se había abierto fácilmente y la iglesia era como todas: Prohibitiva, pero reconfortante, parecida a un amado, pero severo abuelo.

Cautelosamente me senté en un banco, esperando que mi trasero saliera ardiendo. No pasó nada. Toqué la Biblia que había delante de mí…, nada. Frote la Biblia por toda mi cara y siguió sin pasar nada.

¡Maldición! De acuerdo, era un vampiro. Estaba conmocionada, pero me acostumbraría a eso. ¡Excepto que las reglas de los vampiros no se aplicaban en mí! Debería estar retorciéndome entre las llamas, no sentada impaciente en un banco de la iglesia, esperando que Dios mandara mi alma al infierno.

Mire el reloj que estaba situado en una de las paredes más lejanas. Pasaba de las cinco de la mañana; El sol se elevaría pronto. Tal vez un paseo matutino me pudiera rematar.

Olí a almidón, a algodón viejo, y a aftershave, escuché ruido de pasos, y me di la vuelta para ver al presbítero caminando por el pasillo hacia mí. Era un hombre que estaba al comienzo de sus cincuenta años, completamente calvo por arriba, y con canas a los lados y por detrás de su cabeza. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa de manga corta negra. Sus mejillas se veían sonrosadas, indicando que se acababa de afeitar, y traía puestas unas gruesas gafas, que resaltaban su nariz aguileña. Un anillo de boda brillaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Al menos pesaba veinte libras de más, para la altura que tenía, lo que probablemente quería decir que debía de dar unos excelentes abrazos.

Con una mirada lo vio todo: Al hombre de la limpieza desmayado y roncando en el suelo, y a la chica muerta sentada en el banco de la iglesia, pareciéndose a mierda de perro asada al horno.

Me sonrió. - Debe ser lunes.

Terminé contándole toda la historia mientras preparaba un café en la rectoría. Bebí tres tazas y termine con, - Luego vine aquí, pero no pasó nada cuando entré, ni cuando toqué la Biblia, ni cuando intenté cualquier otra cosa que pudiera lastimarme.- Omití la parte en la que el empleado de la limpieza había intentado seducirme cerca del púlpito no quería meterle en problemas.

- ¿No tiene una cruz? - Agregué esperanzadoramente.

En vez de responderme se desabrochó la pequeña cruz de plata que llevaba al cuello y me la dio. Cerré fuertemente mis dedos alrededor de ella, pero no ocurrió nada. Se la devolví.

- Puedes quedártela, - me dijo.

- No, está bien.

- ¡No, de verdad! Quiero que la tengas.

Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, y el color se hizo aún más pronunciado cuando agarré su mano, metí la cruz en ella, y cerré sus dedos.

- Gracias, pero es suya. No se la debería dar a una desconocida.

- Una bella desconocida.

- ¿Qué? - ¡Primero el de la limpieza y ahora el ministro!

Como si respondiera a mi pensamiento horrorizado, parpadeó y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

- Perdóname. No sé que... - Tocó su anillo de bodas distraídamente, y pareció darle la fuerza para mirarme a los ojos. - Por favor continúa.

- No hay nada más. Estoy perdida, - terminé. - No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Estoy segura de que piensa que estoy chiflada, pero ¿podría fingir creerme y darme algún consejo?

- No estás chiflada, y no pienso que mientas, - la tranquilizó. Tenía un débil acento sureño que inmediatamente me hizo pensar en gruesa sémola de maíz y magnolias. - Es obvio que has sufrido una terrible experiencia y necesitas..., solo necesitas, hablar con alguien. Y tal vez descansar.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para acuchillarme con la cuchara de café y demostrar la veracidad de mi historia. Simplemente incliné la cabeza afirmando.

- En lo que se refiere a por qué la Biblia no te lastima, eso es bastante obvio, querida, Dios todavía te ama.

- O las reglas no funcionan conmigo, - Dije, pero mientras lo decía me di cuenta de lo arrogante y ridícula que parecía. ¡Las reglas de Dios se aplicaban a todas y cada una de las personas del planeta… excepto en Bella Swan ! mierda… sí.

- ¿Así que creé que debería detener los intentos de auto-inmolación?

- De Inmediato. - Todavía tocaba su anillo, y su voz fue ahora más firme, menos soñadora. - Dijiste que ayudaste a esa mujer y su niñita, y no has mordido a nadie. Estás claramente en posesión de tu alma. - Vaciló y luego se lanzó. - Un parroquiano mío trabaja para un..., en un bonito lugar en el centro de la ciudad de Minneapolis. ¿Te puedo dar su tarjeta, y le puedes llamar? Si no tienes coche, me encantaría llevarte.

- Con gusto aceptare la tarjeta, - dije, luego añadí la mentira: - Le llamaré por la mañana.

El ministro y yo, me había dicho su nombre pero lo había olvidado­, nos separamos en buenos términos, y cuando salí, trataba de despertar al empleado de la limpieza.

Fui hacia mi casa. El presbítero había pensado que era una loca excéntrica, pero no dejé de escuchar su consejo. Mi antigua vida había terminado, pero comenzaba a ver que… tal vez podría empezar una nueva. Era un miembro hambriento y sin corazón de los no muertos, pero había formas y formas, y no tenía por que ser una sanguijuela con piernas si no quería. En primer lugar, existían al menos seis bancos de sangre en esta ciudad.

Y Dios todavía me amaba. También, aparentemente, el empleado de la limpieza y el ministro, pero de eso me preocuparía otro día. Ahora se me ocurrió una idea bastante obvia, y me pregunté por qué no se me habría ocurrido más temprano esa misma noche: Cuándo tratas de matarte de nueve o diez formas diferentes, y ninguna de ellas funciona, obviamente quiere decir que estarás por aquí durante un tiempo. Increíblemente, había recibido una segunda oportunidad. No hice planes para desaprovecharla.

Mi casa se veía exactamente igual por fuera, excepto que cuando traté de entrar, algún bobo había dejado la puerta sin cerrar (oh, un momento, a lo mejor fui yo). Estaba realmente desordenada. Un buen número de cosas estaban guardadas en cajas, apiladas de cualquier manera por toda mi sala de estar. Olí el perfume de mi madrastra (_ant_, había usado demasiado) en el aire y tuve una horrible idea.

Corrí a mi dormitorio y abrí violentamente la puerta del armario. Mis ropas estaban allí, así como también estaban las Stride Rites que usaba cuando vestía informal y los zapatos de las rebajas que había comprado para los días de oficina. Pero mis bebés, los Manolo Blahniks, Pradas, Ferragamos, Guccis, y Fendis…_ habían desaparecido._

Mi madrastra había hecho que el director de la funeraria me vistiera con uno de sus viejos trajes, me pusiera un par de zapatos usados, y luego había ido a mi casa y se había llevado mi calzado de calidad.

Mientras todavía procesaba esta información, oí un _miaow _tentativo y miré hacia abajo a tiempo de ver a Giselle mirándome a hurtadillas desde la puerta. Sonreí y di un paso hacia ella, solo para verla erizarse, aumentando dos veces su tamaño y escaparse de mí tan rápido que se golpeó contra una pared, rebotó de lado, y continuó.

Me senté en mi cama y lloré.

* * * *

Llorar está bien mientras dura, pero sólo puedes hacerlo durante algún tiempo. Y es extraño hacerlo cuando aparentemente no tienes lágrimas (¿esto quería decir que tampoco orinaría o sudaría?). De cualquier manera, eventualmente terminas, y tienes que resolver qué hacer después.

Me tambaleé hacia la cama, floja como un fideo y completamente exhausta. Y _sedienta._ Pero no iba a hacer nada sobre eso ahora. Tal vez un bocadillo de Giselle, no, no, tampoco iba a hacer eso. Simplemente iba a quedarme aquí, mi cuarto estaba orientado hacia el este, y dejar que el sol acabase con migo. Si me despertaba muerta otra vez, lo tomaría como un signo de que debía seguir adelante. Si no me despertaba… bueno, al menos habría solucionado el problema. El infierno no podría ser peor que un Wal-Mart después de medianoche, ¿verdad?

Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, me quedé dormida.

*********************************

Me desperté instantáneamente, como en la funeraria. Ésta era, definitivamente, mi casa; Habitualmente había necesitado una hora para ducharme, y dos tazas de café para despertarme. Nunca más. ¡Un minuto estaba muerta (ha!) para el mundo y al siguiente estaba completamente despierta y levantándome del ataúd. Bueno, de mi cama, con sábanas de Laura Ashley.

Lo primero que vi fue a Giselle, sentada al pie de mi cama. Aparentemente me había olfateado durante el día y había decidido que todavía era yo. Así es que lo primero que hice fue alimentarla. Luego tomé una ducha, me puse ropa limpia, cómoda, y me metí en mis zapatillas.

Estaba aquí, estaba muerta y me estaba acostumbrando a eso… o de cualquier manera mis quejas sobre ser vampiro habían acabado. No iba a jugar más a suicidarme. Era hora de adaptarse y negociar. ¿Cómo?, no tenia ni idea, pero era importante comenzar. Sobre la marcha calcularía el resto del plan. Paso uno: Recuperar mis zapatos. Era hora de visitar el hogar.

* * * *

Unas pocas palabras sobre mi madrastra. La podría haber perdonado por casarse con mi padre. La podría haber perdonado por verme como a una rival, en vez de un miembro de la familia. No la perdonaría por cazarle estando aún casado, derribándolo como a una gacela herida y después casándose con el cadáver de la res. Mi padre no era un santo ,aún no lo es pero Antonia hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarle a caer en desgracia.

Mi madre recibió la casa y la humillación que proviene de que tu familia y amigos sepan que tu marido te cambió por un modelo más nuevo y más delgado. Mi padre recibió a Antonia y una promoción, ella era definitivamente la esposa trofeo, y fue una gran ayuda para su carrera. Conseguí una madrastra, a la tierna edad de trece años.

Lo primero que me dijo fue, "Cuidado con mi traje." Lo segundo fue, "No toques eso." 'Eso' era uno de los floreros de mi madre.

Si, llegó a casa y nos tomó prisioneros. Por mi parte, seré honesta: No hice ningún esfuerzo por llegar a conocerla. Interés cero en construir una relación con la mujer que había destruido el matrimonio de mi madre. Pero es que difícilmente puedes ser amable con alguien, cuando enseguida te das cuenta de que no le gustas.

Aproximadamente una semana después de que se mudara, la oí, por casualidad, refiriéndose a mi madre como "esa vaca de los suburbios," tiré su collar de oro en la licuadora. Mientras mi madrastra gritaba, presioné 'puré.' A esto le siguió mi primera visita al psicólogo. .

Mi padre, el pobre zopenco, simplemente trató de mantener la cabeza baja. A su favor, nunca cedió a las peticiones de Antonia sobre que me fuera a vivir a tiempo completo con mi madre. A él le había sido concedida mi custodia compartida, y por Dios que sería compartida. En lugar de eso la calmó con baratijas, me sobornó con libros, y acudió a un montón de seminarios fuera de la ciudad. Acepté los libros, y traté de llevarme bien con ella. Por su parte, nunca volví a escuchar a Antonia insultar a mi madre y no me vi obligada a lanzar más metales preciosos a nuestro KitchenAid. Pero simpaticé poco con ellos. Habían hecho sus propias elecciones.

* * * *

Me encaminé hacia su casa, estúpidamente grande ¿realmente necesitan dos personas ciento treinta y cinco metros cuadrados?. Salí de mi coche. Aparentemente ni mi casa, ni mi coche habían sido vendidos; Ninguna de mis cosas lamentables como eran habían sido liquidadas. Bueno, caray, sólo había estado muerta unos días. Mi familia..., bueno, mi madre y mi padre indudablemente, aún estarían en estado de shock.

Abrí la puerta principal a tiempo de oír el dulce tono de mi madrastra:

-¡Maldición, Charlie, deberías demandar a esos jodidos asnos!_ ¡Han perdido el cuerpo de tu hija!_ ¡Ahora, el entierro se demorará quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y vamos a tener que posponer nuestras vacaciones! Jesús y el jodido Cristo.

Oí un 'tintineo' cuando mi padre dejó caer un cubito de hielo en su trago de Dewar.

- También estoy enfadado, Antonia, pero demos una oportunidad a la funeraria. Sé que están haciendo todo lo que pueden. Si no la han encontrado... - Aquí su voz se quebró un poco, e instantáneamente le perdoné para la mayor parte de mi adolescencia. - ...no han encontrado a Bella mañana, haré algunas llamadas telefónicas.

- No es necesario, - dije, entrando en el salón. La cara de mi madrastra bien valió el sufrimiento de morir y regresar. - Estoy aquí. Antonia, ¿dónde diablos están mis zapatos?

Un muerto silencio, se vio roto por el choque del vidrio cuando la copa de mi ogrodrastra pego contra el suelo. El color desapareció de su rostro, y por primera vez noté en ella, la fina red de patas de gallo que bordeaban sus ojos.

- ¿B-Bella?- Mi padre trataba de sonreír, pero las comisuras de su boca temblaron y supe que tenía miedo. Esto era horrible ¡mi padre, asustado de mí! Pero no iba a hacer nada al respecto en este momento. Caminé hacia su esposa.

-Le diste a la funeraria un traje rosa, cuando sabes sin duda alguna que odio el rosa. Les diste tu jodida mierda cuando sabes cuanto amo mis zapatos de diseño. Después entraste a escondidas en mi casa y _robaste _mis zapatos buenos.

Ella había retrocedido hasta la repisa de la chimenea, y en pocos segundos probablemente se subiría en ella. No me detuve hasta que estuvimos nariz con nariz. Su aliento olía a langosta. ¡Que bien! Una cena de celebración en el día en que enterraban a su hijastra.

- Ahora. ¿Dónde están?

- ¿ Antonia, en realidad has hecho eso? - Preguntó mi padre. Esto era típico de él. Siempre pasaba por alto los grandes problemas, los insuperables (su hija regresando de la tumba) y enfocaba su atención en algo más manejable (los zapatos robados por la perra de su esposa a la hija muerta). - ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo ahorrando para comprárselos?

- ¡Ella estaba muerta, por Dios! - Aun ahora, mi ogrodrastra se las arreglo para parecer insultada y acosada.

- ¡Es irrelevante! - Contesté. Oí como algo se quebraba a mi espalda, pero no gire para mirar. - ¿Dónde están?

- ¡Isabella..., yo..., tú..., tú no eres... no eres tú misma, eso es lo que pasa!

- Antonia, vieja borracha, nunca has dicho palabras más ciertas. Es mejor que digas donde están mis zapatos. - Me apoyé más cerca y la sonreí abiertamente. Ella palideció y oí como su respiración se detenía. - Deberías haber visto lo que les sucedió a los dos últimos tipos que me hicieron enfadar.

- Probablemente estén en su dormitorio, - dijo una voz suavemente detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a mi mejor amiga, Alice, en la entrada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Vestía una falda larga y transparente de seda negra, sobre unas mallas del mismo color y un jersey de cuello vuelto negro; su pelo estaba peinado hacia arriba, en un moño tan apretado que hacía subir sus cejas, dándole una apariencia de perpetua sorpresa. No se había puesto maquillaje, para mostrar que estaba de luto. No había visto a Alice sin rímel desde el séptimo grado.

- La señora Swan no habría perdido el tiempo en guardarlos, ya lo sabes. - Luego se echó a llorar. - ¡Oh, Bell´s, pensé que estabas muerta! ¡Todos pensamos que estabas muerta!

-No me llames así, sabes que lo odio. Te lo ordeno, - dije cuando se me tiro encima antes de que me abrazase, puse una mano en la cara de mi ogrodrastra, la aparté de un empujón muy, muy suave y salió por los aires dando con su trasero en un sillón.

- Es muy largo de contar. Prepárate para deleitarte con la historia.

Luego mi más vieja amiga lloró contra mi cuello mientras la llevaba hacia el dormitorio. Mire hacia atrás y vi que mi madrastra se había quedado con la mirada fija, en un estado de total atontamiento y que mi padre se preparaba otra bebida.

-… después decidí recuperar mis zapatos y aquí estamos. Querida, ¿me puedes soltar por un minuto?

Alice había estado todo el tiempo agarrando firmemente mi mano con las suyas, y me dejo ir con desgana.

- No me lo puedo creer, - decía, negando con la cabeza tan fuertemente, que me dio dolor de cabeza observarla. - No puedo creer en esto.

Estábamos arrodilladas delante del armario de Antonia. Estaba buscando muy minuciosamente mis zapatos y poniéndolos dentro de la falda de un vestido de noche de mil cuatrocientos dólares, que pertenecía a mi madrastra (¿qué mujer de cuarenta y cinco años necesita un traje de noche tan llamativo?). Mi padre y mi madrastra se escondían en el salón, demasiado asustados como para venir a hablar conmigo, y averiguar que había sucedido. Podía oler su miedo y su ansiedad, era parecido al olor del plástico quemado, no tener que verlos era un alivio, pero me sentía mal de todos modos.

- Es que no me lo puedo creer, - Dijo Alice otra vez.

- ¿Túno puedes creértelo? - Dije. - Prueba a despertarte muerta y a tratar de entender la situación. Me llevó casi dos días hacerme a la idea. O al menos, empezar a empezar a hacerme a la idea. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo ocurrió, o de lo que se supone soy.

- No me importa una _mierda,_ - dijo Alice. - Estás viva, caminando y hablando, y eso es todo lo que me importa. - Me rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos. Pesa unos cuarenta kilos y fue como ser agarrada por un manojo de palos. - ¡Bell´s, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí! ¡Ha sido el peor día de mi vida!

- Qué coincidencia! - Sollocé, y ambas nos reímos tontamente.- Y no me llames Bell´s, _sabes _que lo odio.

- O qué, ¿me chuparás la sangre?

- Estoy tratando de postergar eso, - admití, pero no pude evitar lanzar una mirada a su negro y largo cuello. – He pensado en hacerlo y a menudo. Pero, odio la carne oscura.

Me gane un doloroso codazo. Molestaba verbalmente a Alice cada vez que podía, porque era el privilegio de ser su mejor amiga y también porque tenía un montón de prejuicios. Pensaba que todos los blancos eran avaros y traidores, con la posible excepción de mi persona. Debo admitir, que algunas veces podía ser duro rebatirla.

Cuando nos conocimos en el séptimo grado, las primeras palabras que me dirigió fueron, "Muérete dos veces, privilegiada, whitemeat schmuck."El que dijera esto mientras aferraba un bolso de Gucci no pareció tener mayor importancia para ella. Mi respuesta fue, "lloras dentro de una bolsa de dinero, dulzura." La sorpresa la convirtió en mi amiga. Así es cómo he hecho la mayor parte de mis amigos: Por el elemento sorpresa.

- Ahora eres una vampiresa, - siguió Alice, - espero que dejes de reprimirme a mí o a los demás, sobre nuestras creencias raciales, - dijo remilgadamente; era lo mas gracioso que había escuchado en todo el día. Alice era casi tan reprimida como Martha Stewart.

- Entendido.

- ¿Te esta enloqueciendo el malvado deseo de alimentarte?- Preguntó con el mismo tono que si hubiera dicho '¿Te gusta la crema?'.

No pude evitar sonreír abiertamente. - No estoy loca, pero estoy súper, súper sedienta. Como, cuando te levantas de la cama y trabajas durante una hora sin tomar nada, o bailas en el club toda la noche, así de sedienta.

-Bueno, pues, mantente malditamente lejos de mi…, odiaría usar el aerosol de pimienta con mi mejor amiga.

- Bien. Después de tirarme de un tejado, ser arrollada por un camión de basura, electrocutarme, beber lejía, cometer un doble homicidio y ser asaltada, te aseguro que no querría ser rociada con pimienta.

Ella sonrió.

– Ahora no eres "matable". Bien. No necesito otra llamada telefónica como la que recibí la semana pasada.

- Sobre eso… ¿cuánto tiempo he estado muerta? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? No les puedo preguntar, - dije, sacudiendo con fuerza mi cabeza hacia el salón. - Él está en estado de shock y ella es una inútil.

- Bueno, - empezó Alice lentamente, doblando las piernas bajo ella y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. Se parecía a un predicador negro rezando. -Tu padre me llamó el miércoles por la noche. Reaccioné a las noticias de tu muerte llamándole jodido blanco mentiroso y le colgué el teléfono. Para que sepas, nunca he llamado a alguien _blanco_ en mi vida; Es _tan _del siglo veinte. Luego, me puse a llorar. También muy del siglo veinte. Esto me duró aproximadamente ocho horas. Llamé al resto de la pandilla, y hablé con el buenísimo oficial...

- ¿Jasper Berry?

- Llamó para preguntar sobre el funeral. Creo que se enteró del accidente porque es un polizonte y conoce todo eso. Estaba en el entierro, - agregó astutamente. Me había estado haciendo bromas durante meses sobre mi inexistente romance.

- ¿Oooh, dame más detalles, quién más estuvo en el funeral?

- Umm… la mayoría de la pandilla del trabajo. ¡Y tu jefe anterior! Te despidió, tú te _mueres_, y el tipejo tiene el valor de mostrarse triste en tu entierro. Y_ además_ me pregunta si tengo idea de dónde podías haber guardado el número de teléfono del tipo que repara la fotocopiadora. Uf. Por supuesto, realmente no hubo un entierro… ¡perdieron tu cuerpo! Imagínatelo: Estamos todos ahí, esperando que comience el funeral y el director de la funeraria se pone en pie y nos dice que tienen 'un pequeño problema ' Creí que era extraño, hasta que entre en esta casa y entonces sí que vi algo realmente extraño. Y hablando de extraño, ¿no fuiste embalsamada? Digo, ¿simplemente no hizo efecto en ti?, ¿o tu familia fue tan tacaña que se salto ese paso?, ¿o que paso?

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mi? ¿Cómo diablos debería saberlo? - Apenas pude contener un estremecimiento. Incluso el pensamiento de una liposucción me daba escalofríos, ni hablar de intubaciones y fluido embalsamador. Un enigma que no estaba muy apurada en resolver, y esa era la verdad.

– De todas maneras, ¿Por qué estas aquí? No me estoy quejando, probablemente me salvaste de estrangular a Antonia. Pero odias a mis padres. No me digas que compraste toda su hipoteca del banco y viniste a ejecutarla.

- Ojalá. Sin embargo, gracias por la idea. Vi los zapatos de Mrs. Swan en el entierro. Enseguida supe que esos no eran sus Pradas. Así que quise venir de visita e intentar recuperarlos.

Le sonreí. Parecía una reina egipcia, y luchaba por sus amigos como un coyote rabioso. Sin lugar a dudas despreciaba a mi padre y a su esposa, pero se enfrentaría a ellos en su maldita casa, el día de mi entierro, para recuperar mis zapatos.

- Oh, Alice… ¿Por qué? Creías que estaba muerta. No los necesitaba más.

- Pero, _yo_ si, - dijo ella ásperamente. Lo que era una mentira; Alice tiene los pies como los de Magic Johnson. - Además, no estaba bien. ¡Que la tonta le cogiera las llaves a tu padre, entrara en tu casa, y los robara! Sabía que no habrías querido que ella los tuviera. Creí que podría donarlos al Foot.

Asentí con la cabeza. En su tiempo libre (que debo decir, son cincuenta horas a la semana), Alice dirigía el Right Foot. El Foot daba consejos sobre entrevistas de trabajo, asesoría, ayuda para escribir un curriculum vitae, también prestaba accesorios y trajes de segunda mano para que las mujeres desfavorecidas pudieran usarlos en entrevistas de trabajo. Habría sido un lugar excelente donde terminaran mis zapatos.

- Una idea impresionante, y bendigo tu corazón por pensar en eso. - Até los extremos del traje de noche con mis zapatos dentro, fabricando un costal con el vestido y lanzándolo sobre mi hombro como un Papa Noel vampírico. - Por supuesto, ahora que he regresado de la ultratumba no ocurrirá nada de eso. Démoslo por terminado.

Recogí rápidamente el joyero de Antonia, me detuve en la cocina, y le di el costal de zapatos a Alice, que miró con interés como echaba las joyas de Antonia en la licuadora, la tapaba con fuerza, y apretaba 'puré'. El movimiento produjo un ruido desagradable, que la hizo venir gritando y a la carrera. Mi padre, como siempre, se fue a esconder a su guarida, confortado por la cercanía de su whisky añejo y su nueva colección de porno.

Después de algunos segundos, durante los que todos clavamos los ojos en la licuadora que vibraba poderosamente, la puse en pausa.

- Nunca vuelvas a entrar otra vez en mi casa sin permiso. Toca mis cosas de nuevo, no importa si estoy muerta o no, y patearé tu trasero hasta que te llegue a los hombros. - Dije esto suavemente mientras arrancaba la manilla del frigorífico y se la daba. - ¿Lo has entendido? Súper. Nos vemos en Semana Santa.

Salimos. Recordar a Antonia O'Neill Swan encogerse de miedo cuando pasé a su lado, sería algo que atesoraría eternamente.

*********************************

Después de discutir durante un rato, Alice y yo tomamos distintos caminos, y conduje hacia la casa de mi madre. Ahora que había decidido forjarme una vida nueva (no tenía ni idea de cómo), no podía dejar que pasara otro minuto con mi madre pensando que todavía estaba muerta.

- Eso está bien,- había dicho Alice, - pero podrías haberles explicado a tu padre y Mrs. Swan que la razón por la que todavía estas por aquí es porque eres un vampiro. - Su voz se rompió en 'vampiro' sofocando una risa tonta. No la podía culpar. Sonaba ridículo.

-Tú los viste, - repliqué. - ¿Parecían capaces de escuchar alguna explicación? Mi padre ni siquiera salió a decirme adiós.

-Tienes razón.

Le había pedido a Alice que le contara las nuevas noticias a aquellos que ella pensara que necesitaban oírlo, pero se había horrorizado ante la idea.

- En el cine, los vampiros siempre pasan a la clandestinidad, - me discutió. - Permanecen muertos para sus amigos y su familia.

- A) esto no es el cine, y B) no quiero que mis amigos y mi familia piensen que estoy muerta cuando todavía estoy por aquí. ¡Esto no es un secreto! No quiero andar escondiéndome por las sombras como una anémica idiota, durante los siguientes doscientos años.

- ¿Que pasará con el gobierno? ¿Y los científicos? ¿Qué ocurre si quieren capturarte para estudiarte? Además, hay un certificado de defunción. Así es que tu número de la seguridad social no sirve, cortaron tu crédito… no puedes continuar donde lo dejaste Bella, piensa eso.

No había pensado en eso. ¿Cómo iba a ganarme la vida? Tal vez podría trabajar en el turno de noche de un motel, o en algo parecido.

– Pues díselo o cállatelo, me da lo mismo. Solo te digo que no me voy a quedar escondida en la más oscura de las sombras. ¿Que te parecería si no te lo hubiera dicho?

- Eso es diferente. Somos casi hermanas.

-Toda la gente lo dice, - dije agudamente, - por el gran parecido familiar que tenemos, ¿Verdad?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. - Solamente digo, que no tienes por qué decírselo a _todo el mundo._ Tal vez únicamente a tu familia y a mí. Y puede que también al Oficial Jasper. ¡Podrías invitarlo a tu casa… poner música seductora, algo horrible parecido a Sade, y luego al ataque! Él podría ser tu primera comida.

Traté de no pensar en eso, aunque una parte de mí se despertó hambrienta ante la imagen mental del oficial Jasper siendo el primero.

- Estás enferma, - le dije. - Vete a casa y duerme un poco.

- No estoy enferma, tengo miedo. Lo cuál es bueno dado las otras alternativas. Saluda a mamá Swan de mí parte. Y piensa en lo que te he dicho, charlatana. El cine no puede estar equivocado del todo. - Mira quien lo dice, Alice casi nunca va al cine.

* * * *

Estacioné en frente de la pequeña casa donde vivía mi madre, una vivienda de dos pisos de altura, en Hastings, un suburbio de St. Paul. Aunque era casi medianoche, todas las luces del nivel inferior estaban encendidas. Mi madre debía de tener insomnio, en el mejor de los casos. Pero estaba segura de que no era eso.

Casi corrí por el porche, llamé dos veces y luego moví la manija. Abierta una de las cosas que me gustaban de Hastings.

Di un paso en el cuarto de estar y vi a una mujer mayor sentada en la silla de mi madre. Tenía el pelo rizado y canoso de mi madre (había comenzado a encanecer en la escuela secundaria), y llevaba puesto el traje negro de mi madre, y las perlas de mi madre, un regalo de bodas de sus padres.

- ¿Quién...?- ¿... eres tú?, casi pregunté, pero, por supuesto que era mi madre. El trauma y la pena la habían hecho envejecer veinte años. Había quedado embarazada de mí un mes después de terminar la escuela secundaria, y a menudo habíamos sido confundidas por hermanas. Hoy no.

Se quedó con la mirada fija en mí. Trató de hablar pero su boca tembló y le imposibilitó decir una sola palabra. Agarró los brazos de su mecedora tan fuertemente que oí como sus huesos crujían. Atravesé rápidamente el cuarto y me tiré a los pies de su silla. Ella se veía tan mal que estaba aterrorizada.

- ¡Mamá, soy yo, cálmate! ¡Estoy bien!

- Este es el peor sueño de mí vida,- comentó para nadie en particular. Sentí su mano subir y acariciar mi cabeza. - Ya lo creo.

- No es un sueño, mami. - Agarré su mano, y la presioné contra mi mejilla. -¿Ves? Es real. - Pellizqué su pierna a través de la falda, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla gritar. - ¿Ves?

-Tú, niña miserable, voy a tener una magulladura del tamaño de una ciruela. - Note como sus lágrimas caían sobre mi cara. –Tú, niña horrible, horrible. Una tan imposible. Una tan… - Empezó a llorar en serio y no podía terminar con las quejas amorosas y falsas de siempre.

Nos abrazamos durante mucho tiempo.

* * * *

- No te asustes, - le dije media hora después, - pero soy un vampiro.

- Como Alice diría, 'me importa una mierda.' También, corres mas rápido de lo que el ojo humano puede ver. ¿Lo sabias?

- ¿Qué?

Mi madre lanzó a un puñado de queso parmesano recién rallado en el risoto y me miró. - Cuando corriste hacia mí. Parpadeé y ya estabas a mis pies. Te moviste más rápido de lo que podía ver. Tal vez has estado involucrada en algún tipo de experimento científico secreto, patrocinado por el gobierno y nunca lo has mencionado.

- No, pero seria una buena excusa. Tendré que recordarla.

- O hay una explicación sobrenatural.

Parpadeé. Mi madre siempre había tenido una veta fuertemente práctica, pero se estaba ajustando a mi nuevo estatus de no muerta, con un aplomo increíble.

Debió leer mi expresión, porque dijo,

-Dulzura, estabas muerta. Estabas en la morgue. Te vi.

Guardé silencio, e imaginé su agonía. Caminar por el estéril vestíbulo con olor a...estéril, rodeada por la muerte. El brillo de las luces fluorescentes. Un doctor profesionalmente compasivo. Luego, la identificación: - Sí, esa es mi hija. Lo qué queda de ella.

- Casi cada cultura tiene leyendas acerca de los vampiros. A menudo he pensado que algo de verdad debe haber en las historias… si no, ¿por qué habría tantas?

- Con esa lógica, - dije, - ¿Puedo asumir que el conejito de Semana Santa vendrá este mes?

- Que chistosa. ¿Quieres risoto?

- Por favor. - Mi madre había dejado de llorar, se había lavado la cara, cambiado el traje que llevó puesto a mi entierro, y cocinado mi comida favorita: lomo con risoto. Al igual que Alice, no podía dejar de tocarme. ¡No me importaba!

-Estoy _tan _hambrienta, y eso huele espectacular.

Lo tragué todo en casi treinta segundos. Luego pase los cinco minutos siguientes en el cuarto de baño vomitándolo todo. Mi madre me sostuvo el pelo manteniéndolo apartado de mi cara y, cuándo terminé caí con desánimo en el suelo del cuarto de baño, ella me dio un paño húmedo para lavarme.

Comencé a llorar, ese extraño llanto sin lágrimas que era ahora mi especialidad.

- ¡Ya no puedo tener comida normal! No más risoto, ni cóctel de camarón, langosta, costilla de primera...

- Ni cáncer, SIDA, muerte por algún ataque callejero, violación, homicidio.

Miré hacia arriba. Mi madre me miró hacia abajo con una mezcla de compasión y sentido práctico que eran su marca registrada. Había visto esa mirada cuando le dije que iba a suspender en la universidad.

- Me gustaría ser más compasiva, - dijo ella, - pero estoy tan feliz de que estés de vuelta, Isabella. Tan horrible como fue para ti, no tienes idea de lo qué los últimos tres días han sido para mí, para tu padre y tus amigos pensé que Alice iba a sufrir un colapso en la funeraria. No pensé que la chica _pudiera llorar_, pero prácticamente se derritió hoy. Tu padre ni siquiera me reconoció, estaba con tal estupor...

- Oh Mami.

- Pero nunca tendré que volver a preocuparme de tener que ir a la morgue otra vez, a menos que tropieces con una estaca de camino a casa. En lo que se refiere al resto de eso: Negociaremos.

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

- No creo que las personas que pueden comer risoto debieran opinar.

- Niña Tonta. Es simplemente combustible. Cepilla tus colmillos, y luego hablaremos un poco más.

- ¡Muy cómica! - le grité mientras salía.

 Cereal para el desayuno hecho con hojuelas de trigo y salvado

 Marca de botas

 Marca de licuadora.

 Estupida carne blanca. En polaco

 Polémica presentadora de programas televisivos de entretenimiento.

 Cantne Nigeriano-Británica, cuyas creaciones convergen en el jazz, el sóúl y el pop.




	4. Capitulo 3

_Antes que nada queria decir que la novela es adaptada , gracias a alguien por recordarmelo , se me paso en le resumen .La historia consta de una serie de 7 libros y otro mas "especial" por decirlo asi ,la autora es Davidson Mary Jane . Un beso y un saludo a todas._

Capitulo 3

Entré en mi garaje a las cuatro y media de la mañana. Había un coche extraño estacionado en mi calle, un Taurus blanco. Cuando pasé a su lado miré a hurtadillas dentro y vi una luz parpadeando. Era de la policía. En el momento en que entré en mi casa pude oler el distintivo olor del Detective Jasper Berry. Lo que, en realidad, nunca había podido hacer antes. Todo lo que llegaba a oler en la comisaría, cada vez que le iba a ver, era a cruasanes rancios (lo de los pequeños donuts es un mito) y café recalentado.

Salió corriendo de mi cocina y se paró en seco cuando me vio. Abrió su boca e hizo un movimiento hacia el arma en su pistolera.

- Oh, _esto es genial,_ - contesté bruscamente. - No te atrevas a apuntarme con el arma en mí propia casa. ¿Y, dónde está tu autorización?

- No la necesité, creí que estabas muerta.

- Chico, ¿Alice no pudo esperar para decírtelo? - La estrangularía la siguiente vez que la viera. Le dije que mi estado de "no muerta" no era un secreto, pero no quise decir que tuviera que correr a contárselo a la policía antes que a nadie. Su búsqueda de parejas para mi, iba a ser mi fin. Bien, probablemente no.

-Esa tonta…, tenerla de amiga es tan solo una bendición a medias.

- No la creí..., pensé que era un mal chiste…, pero le prometí que lo comprobaría. ¿Sabias que va en contra de la ley fingir tu muerte? La D.A. va a estar muy enojada.

- Aunque parezca mentira, Jasper, ese es el _menor _de mis problemas en este momento.

Había tenido la vista clavada en mí mientras hablábamos, y cuando me quité las zapatillas cruzó el cuarto. Para mi completo asombro, me tomó en sus brazos como un héroe de una novela romántica.

- Dios mío, - dijo, mirándome con los ojos fijos en los míos. Teníamos la misma altura, lo que era un poco inquietante. Sus ojos eran del color del café claro, con motas verdes. Sus pupilas parecían enormes.

- Eres tan bella.

Todavía no me podía mover del asombro. Jasper me había tocado algunas veces, en su mayor parte para estrechar mi mano al saludarnos, y en otra ocasión nuestros dedos se tocaron cuando me dio a un Milky Way, pero siempre había sido amable. Una persona agradable. Me había dado cuenta de que no tenía ningún interés por mi, por lo que nunca le había acosado; es por eso que las indirectas de Alice eran tan molestas. Pero ahora...

- Dios mío, - me dijo otra vez, y me besó. Pero parecía más, como si estuviese tratando de tragarme. Su lengua empujó en mi boca y de repente me encontré respirando su aliento. Esto me sorprendió, pero no me desagradó. Entonces:

- ¡Ay! - Él tonto retrocedió tocando su labio inferior, dónde había aparecido una diminuta gota de sangre. - Me mordiste.

- Lo siento pero tú me haz bezado. Y me haz zorpdendido. Oh, mierzda. - No podía apartar la vista de esa diminuta gota acarminada. Resplandeció. Me cautivó. Me rogó que la saborease.

- Jasper, tienezz que izte. Ahora mismo.

- Pero eres tan bella, - me susurró, y me besó otra vez, esta más amablemente. Saboreé su sangre, y eso fue suficiente. ¿ antes había creído que tenía sed? El deseo más fuerte y apremiante que alguna vez había sentido, me cayó encima. Le devolví el beso, succionado su labio inferior, y luego nos rompimos las ropas mutuamente como un par de adolescentes excitados sexualmente. Oí el ''clunk' ' de su pistolera pegando en el suelo, oí el tintineo de las monedas en sus bolsillos cuando sus pantalones también cayeron en un charco de poliéster, un rüüüüüüp me dijo que necesitaría comprarse una camisa nueva. No tengo ni idea de lo que les paso a mis mallas. Se las podría haber comido y no me habría dado cuenta.

Arranque mi boca de la de él, moví con fuerza su cara hacía un lado, y le mordí en el cuello. No estaba ni remotamente horrorizada. No hubo ninguna reticencia, ningún miedo virginal, parecía que bebía un Cosmopolitan en vez de su sangre. No podía esperar. _No esperaría._

Me prepare para morderle fuerte, pero mis colmillos se deslizaron por su piel como un láser utilizado como un bisturí, y luego su sangre inundó mi boca. Mis rodillas se colapsaron mientras mi cuerpo se sintió verdaderamente vivo por primera vez desde que el Aztek me golpeó contra el árbol. Todo fue repentinamente brillante y muy vívido; El latido de Jasper tronó en mis orejas. Podía oler su sudor. Podía oler su lujuria..., como virutas crujientes de cedro.

Me sentí golpear ruidosamente contra la pared y pensé, "_oh, oh, Jasper no tengas un mal concepto de esta..., pobre bastarda"._ Sin embargo, mis pensamientos estaban equivocados, porque me agarró de los muslos, y luego le sentí empujarse dentro de mí, de golpe, hasta el fondo.

Puedo contar el número de compañeros sexuales que he tenido, con una mano. En realidad, con tres dedos. No soy una mujerzuela. Y con cada uno, al igual que les pasa a la mayoría de las mujeres, llevó su tiempo y su trabajo hacerme llegar al orgasmo. De manera que tres caricias y subir al tren del orgasmo es puro mito, y siento lástima por las mujeres que creen en eso y luego piensan que hay algo mal en ellas cuándo necesitan algo más que un azote y un poco de picor para terminar.

Dicho esto, cuando Jasper se estrelló contra mí, cuando él tomó su miembro con la mano, abrió mis piernas de un empujón y entró en mí con un empuje brutal, mientras su sangre estaba en mi boca, fui instantáneamente sacudida por un orgasmo. Fue uno suave, de la clase que obtienes cuando juegas contigo misma y aprietas las rodillas en el momento correcto, pero un orgasmo es un orgasmo (debería hacer una escala de puntuación en alguna ocasión). Beber sangre había hecho que todo se sintiera mejor _allí_, todas las sensaciones fueron más intensas y abrieron una vena de sensualidad en mí, que nunca soñé que tuviera.

Él empujó, y empujó, su ancho pecho de nadador se apretó contra el mío lo suficientemente duro como para aplastar mis senos. Él estaba sudando, jadeando y gimiendo, y de repente me di cuenta de que no necesitaba beber más, mi sed desapareció y me sentí mejor que nunca. Sentí como si pudiera saltar sobre la casa. Tal vez podría.

Dejé de beber y retrocedí, lamiendo la marca del mordisco para conseguir las últimas gotas. Jasper palpitó entre mis piernas y luego salió de mí, le agarré firmemente con ambas manos mientras él luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Podía sentir como su semen se deslizaba por mis muslos; Lo noté caliente, probablemente porque yo estaba fría. Y me escandalicé, podría haber corrido (y ganado) una maratón, y el pobre Jasper había quedado medio muerto.

- Oh, Jesús —

- No, - susurró contra mi cuello.

- Jasper, estoy tan arrepentida, yo...

- No te detengas, - se esforzó en decir. – Más. Muérdeme. Otra vez.

El impacto total de su petición me golpeó de lleno, y en mi estupor casi le dejé caer. De repente recordé al empleado de limpieza que encontré en la iglesia..._(Eres tan bonita)_… y al ministro_(Una bella desconocida) _… y lo raro que me pareció, raro, pero como tuve una noche tan extraña en si misma, no presté atención a sus reacciones. Ahora aquí estaba Jasper, un hombre perfectamente agradable, que no había demostrado interés en mí, excepto como testigo, Jasper con los pantalones alrededor de sus tobillos, su pene en la mano y su sangre en él cuello, Jasper queriendo que yo le mordiera otra vez. _¡Otra vez!_

No sólo podía sobrevivir a accidentes automovilísticos y a la electrocución, no sólo podía lanzar a hombres creciditos como si fueran revistas, también podía hacer que los hombres me desearan. Me miraban y me deseaban, no les importaba si los dejaba prácticamente secos de sangre, mientras que pudieran follarme mientras lo hacía.

Casi me puse a gritar de dolor, horror y frustración, pero logre evitarlo.

_(Ya has sobre reaccionado bast_ant_e los últimos dos días)_

… y en lugar de eso, levante a Jasper y lo llevé a mi cuarto como si fuera un rubio y masculino Scarlett y yo fuera un Rhett nomuerto.

* * * *

- Así que, es cierto.

- ¿Qué, Jasper?

- Vampiros.

-… sí. Es cierto. Estoy realmente, realmente apenada.

Él se apoyo sobre un codo y me miró hacia abajo. Habíamos estado en la cama, uno al lado del otro, durante casi diez minutos. Ambos estábamos aliviados y asustados cuando empezó a hablar.

- No lo sientas. Fue lo mejor de mi vida. Tomaste... - Hizo una pausa. - ¿Tomaste lo suficiente como para… comer?

Me sobresalté.

- Sí. Estoy bien. Gracias.

Y ahora, la increíble torpeza entre dos conocidos que habían decidido tener relaciones sexuales y ahora tenían que charlar. Esto era nuevo para mí. Nunca antes había follado con alguien a quien amara. Y de follar había tratado todo.

- ¿Uh, estás bien_?_

Él tocó su cuello. Me maravilló ver que la marca del mordisco estaba casi enteramente curada.

- Apenas duele.

- Como un perro, aparentemente tengo una enzima en mi saliva que acelera la cicatrización.

Él estalló en risas. Oh, menos mal. Luego se tumbo encima de mí y me mordió la garganta. .

- ¿Es hora de otro trago? - Preguntó, y el ansia desnuda en su voz, hizo que mi corazón se tambaleara.

- No. - Le empujé, pero inmediatamente se echó de nuevo sobre mí. –Segurísimamente que no.

- No me importa.

- ¡Maldición! Si te importa, apuesto, que muy, muy profundamente, te molesta lo suficiente. ¡Jasper, _te mordí!_ Bebí tu sangre y no te pregunté.

- Y yo te tomé, - dijo quedamente, - y no te pregunte.

Resoplé.

- Confía en mí, no hiciste nada que no hubiera consentido, no me podrías haber herido y, mierda, te aseguro que no me puedes obligar.

Todavía estaba sobre mí y podía sentir su ingle presionando contra la mía; Estaba palpitante y duro como un tubo. ¡Asombroso! El tipo tenía que estar en la cuarentena.

– Vamos, - dijo tratando de persuadirme. - Déjame entrar… y te dejare entrar.

- No, no, _no._ Nunca más, Detective Barry, Absolutamente no. Sería como una violación. _Es una _violación.

Se rió de mí, pero se detuvo cuando le pregunté,

- ¿Que sentías por mí antes de que muriese?

- Uh… pensé que eras genial. También que eras realmente guapa.

- ¿Alguna vez quisiste empujarme contra una pared y follarme mientras yo bebía tu sangre?, por Dios.

- Uh.

- Exactamente. Nunca. Pero estás listo ahora mismo, y ni siquiera te importa si _bebo tu sangre _mientras follamos. ¿Hola? Ése no es un comportamiento normal. No es a mí a quien deseas. Es esto..., es lo que sea que me hace ser un vampiro. Un don sobrenatural o cualquier cosa, pero no soy _yo._ Son mis feromonas no muertas. Y es eso por lo que en este momento lo damos por terminado.

Protestó, pero me hice la sorda, le ayudé a encontrar su arma, le vestí, y tuve que empujarlo físicamente fuera. Aun así, golpeo mi puerta durante cinco minutos, implorando que le dejara entrar.

Huí a mi dormitorio y me puse una almohada sobre la cabeza, pero todavía le podía oír.

En el cine, los vampiros son siempre unos idiotas omnipotentes que usan a las personas como pañuelos de papel. Ahora podía ver por qué. Una persona estupenda, el típico buen chico de la puerta de al lado, te dejaría beber su sangre mientras te follara duro, luego rogaría por más de lo mismo y te dejaría hacerle cualquier cosa.

Absolutamente cualquier cosa.

*********************************

- ¡Muere, chupa sangre del infierno!

Mis ojos se abrieron y vi como bajaba la estaca. Quienquiera que fuera, creería que se movía rápidamente, pero a mí me pareció como a cámara lenta. Agarré la muñeca que sujetaba la estaca y tiré con fuerza.

La mujer sobrevoló mi cabeza y atravesó el cuarto. Pudo haberse lastimado bastante, pero aterrizó en el colchón de futón que debía haber metido a la fuerza mientras dormía el sueño del animal saciado.

- ¡Maldición, Alice! - Grité cuándo la vi.

Ella se puso de cuclillas en el colchón, con una risita.

- ¡Y ahora, - resonó su voz teatralmente, - el demonio chupador de sangre se levanta de su tumba para darle un rudo castigo al simple mortal que intentó desafiarlo acabando con su vida antinatural!

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Alice dio brincos sobre el colchón, sonriendo abiertamente.

- Esa es la única cosa de la que tienes que preocúpate ahora, chica. Donde hay vampiros, hay cazadores de vampiros. No saben que eres uno de los buenos. Creí que podrías entrenar un poco. - Por primera vez, noté que ella llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros, una sudadera del mismo color, rodilleras, coderas, y un casco de ciclista. Se parecía a un armadillo negro. – Sabes, tus reflejos anti-estaca, realmente funcionan.

- Café, - gemí, tambaleándome hacia el cuarto de baño. Estaba perfectamente despierta y ciertamente no necesitaba orinar, pero estaba decidida a mantener algún tipo de rutina. - ¡Y te vas!

- De ninguna manera. Ahora que estás de regreso de la ultratumba, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para evitar que muerdas el polvo de nuevo. Por ejemplo, Bell´s, ¡debes estar preparada para _tratar con ESTO! _- Aulló cuando brincó hacia mi espalda, balanceando la maldita estaca. Tuve un montón de tiempo para apartarme de su camino, haciendo que chocara contra la pared como un insecto y rebotara de lado, aterrizando en sus rodillas acolchadas delante de mi tocador. - ¡Ooooh, bien! - dijo favorablemente. - Ni siquiera te diste la vuelta. Agregaremos súper audición a la lista.

- Por favor vete, - la imploré. - Pienso quedarme aquí dentro y revolcarme en la culpabilidad todo el día. La noche, quiero decir.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? - No le podía hablar sobre Jasper. Me daba demasiada vergüenza. Además, ella sacaría mí Calendario Sexual y lo actualizaría inmediatamente. Era un intento para que mejorara la frecuencia de mis juegos íntimos; Había comenzado a llevar la cuenta. El número lastimoso que sumé en el 2001 realmente me humillaba. - Porque ahora soy una criatura antinatural, por eso. Lárgate.

- ¡De ninguna manera! Esta noche vamos a luchar contra el crimen.

- ¿Nosotras, huh? - Realmente, esa no era una mala idea. Podría hacer una pequeña expiación después de lo de la anoche anterior.

- Yup. Además, estas helada. Traté de tomarte el pulso cuando llegué, y tu muñeca estaba bastante fría. ¡Ya sé! Te tomaremos la temperatura.

Temblé ante el pensamiento. ¿Era por la temperatura de mi habitación? ¿O porque tenía la sangre fría como las serpientes? Uf.

- Dejémoslo.

Me enteré de que la señorita estaca vampiros había estado ocupada mientras yo estaba descansando (era demasiado profundo, sin sueño y, enfrentémoslo, cadavérico, para llamarlo dormir). Había encendido mi ordenador y había bajado las noticias más importantes del día, para que cuando..._(Me alzara)_… me levantara pudiera ver lo que había ocurrió en el mundo durante el día. También había comprado mi casa.

- Mi casa, - dije lentamente.

- Oye, iba a salir a la venta al final del mes. Estás muerta, ¿recuerdas? Ya no vives aquí, y como todavía te faltaban por pagar once años de tu hipoteca, el banco tuvo buen corazón y quiso recuperarla. - Me dio un grueso fajo de papeles. -Me he ocupado de todo.

Me quedé con la mirada inexpresivamente fija en el las hojas impresas.

-Alice… no sé qué decir. Has sido tan prudente… _e inteligente._ Todavía no había comenzado a pensar acerca de cosas como mi casa y mi coche.

- El cuál también compré, - agregó servicialmente.

- ¿Tan rápidamente? Aun no ha pasado una semana. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todas estas cosas en un día?

- Ayuda ser ridículamente rica, - dijo modestamente. – Y también, que iniciara el papeleo el día que moriste. Eso..., me dio algo que hacer. Además, no quería que Mrs. Swan hiciera algo malvado con tus cosas. Creí que de esta manera tendría poder legal sobre todo y podría buscar sin prisas entre tus cosas, para luego ponerlas a la venta o cederlas, una vez que lo hubiera decidido, ya sabes.

Negué con la cabeza. - No es extraño que patearas mi culo en los exámenes. De acuerdo, supongo que puedo hacerte los pagos de mi casa y del coche a tí en lugar de al banco.

- Uh-oh, de ninguna manera.

- Alice

- Olvídalo.

- No puedes, simplemente, gastarte ese dinero.

- Estás muerta, no puedo oirrrrrrrrteeeeeeee.

- Y no obtienes nada de va...

- ¡La la la la_ la la! _- Puso las manos sobre sus orejas y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Pateé su tobillo, muy pero muy suavemente.

- ¡Muy bien, muy bien, _muy bien!_

Abrió los ojos y me sonrió, luego se agacho y se masajeó el tobillo. - Bueno. ¡Y ouch! Además, no es un regalo. No vas a tener mucha entrada de dinero durante algún tiempo, pero acecharas a lo chicos malos por la noche...

- No he decidido _lo que _voy a hacer por las noches.

- ...eso resuelve la situación, - acabó de decir con la obstinación que la caracterizaba. - No vas a tener que preocuparte de los pagos de la casa, ni de todo lo demás.

- Bueno… gracias. En realidad no sé qué decir. Eres demasiado buena.

Sabía que debería haberme esforzado más en oponerme a ella, pero el hecho era, que Alice podía haber cancelado las deudas de las casas de todos los que cursamos la escuela secundaria con ella, y todavía le sobraría cerca de un billón de dólares. Era estúpido protestar cuando ella tenía los dólares y la inclinación. Pero encontraría una forma no monetaria para resarcirla.

_Mírala a los ojos y dile que te de su dinero_, le susurro una traidora voz interna. Sonó alarmantemente parecida a su ogrodrastra. _Hazla doblegarse._

Ahuyenté el pensamiento, horrorizada, y me dije a mí misma que no serviría de nada: Alice era una mujer, y no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ver de qué color era la ropa interior que traía puesta.

_Puedes hacer que a ella le interese._

- ¡No!

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya estas sufriendo una crisis nerviosa? Caray, sólo son las siete y media. Demasiado temprano para la histeria. - Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. - Yo iré, chica muerta… mejor atiendo el teléfono, también.

Un minuto más tarde, estaba vestida y Alice corría de regreso a mi dormitorio.

- Tu mamá dice hola y que tengas cuidado luchando contra el crimen. _¡Mujer_, ella es estupenda!Si viniese de regreso de la ultratumba, mi madre ingresaría en un psiquiátrico. ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

- ¡No hice nada!

- ¿Huh? ¿Con tu mamá? No fue lo que esperábamos.

- Oh. Bien. Uh..., ella fue increíblemente estupenda ante mi situación. Bien 'oh, eres un vampiro, eso es agradable amor, ten cuidado con el agua sagrada '… algo parecido a eso. Estaba realmente, realmente encantada de verme, y más allá de eso, no dio un céntimo por los detalles.

- Yo también me siento así. Además, no te puedo ayudar, creo que está todo bien cuidado_._

- Por favor. Suenas como una animadora.

- Bueno, fui una. Y, el desayuno está servido. - Me dio un vaso. Lo olí y supe que no era V-8. Tenía una hoja verde pegada en un lado, había sido enfriado, y sus bordes habían sido cubiertos con sal gruesa. - Es O negativa… la bebida universal.

- Has adornado mi vaso de sangre, - comenté, - con albahaca y sal margarita.

- Seguro. Ésta no es sangre servida en un auto-servicio de McJames´s. Esto es aguardiente sangriento. ¡Sangre del Restaurante de Bistecs de Manny!

- En serio. ¿De donde la sacaste?

- Nunca te lo diré. Pero deberíamos establecer un mini banco o algo para ti aquí, así no tendrás que rondar los callejones buscando una presa. Tengo un tipo dedicándose a eso ahora mismo. Cree que soy una heredera excéntrica que esta estableciendo su propio almacén de sangre en caso de que haya una escasez nacional. - Se rió disimuladamente. - Está en lo cierto, por supuesto. ¡Salud!

Tome del vaso con todo el entusiasmo que habría demostrado si ella me hubiera ofrecido un vaso de serpiente de cascabel procesada. El olor hizo que mi cabeza flotara, y no de manera agradable. Alice se quedó mirando, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras tomaba un sorbo tentativo. Fue como beber de una batería muerta, como las hojas caídas o una vela consumida. A eso es a lo que sabía: a nada. Y eso es lo que también estaba haciéndome. Estaba tan sedienta como cuando me desperté hacía diez minutos.

Le devolví el vaso, negando con la cabeza. - No. Tiene que estar vivo.

Su ánimo decayó

-¡Narices! Así se termino este plan. ¿En realidad no puedes... uh... sacar nutrientes de eso, o cualquier cosa? ¿Metabolizarlo?

- Es como tragar una vitamina y decir que es la cena. Morirías de hambre bastante rápido. Pero gracias por tratar de resolver mi problema, - Agregué, porque la vi muy alicaída. Tuve que admitir que yo también estaba bastante decepcionada. Ahora tendría que cazar. Me acordé de Jasper. _¿Por que no le llamas?_ _Estará aquí en un latido._ Luego aparte ese pensamiento, rápidamente.

El teléfono sonó otra vez, pero levanté una mano para detener a Alice, que se encaminaba ya al otro cuarto.

- Lo atenderé yo. De cualquier manera, probablemente sea mi padre. Ha dispuesto de todo un día para lograr sobreponerse al susto. - Caminé por mi sala de estar, y vi que Alice había desempacado las cajas y había puesto mis cosas en su lugar. Era una amiga muy trabajadora, y yo era condenadamente afortunada por tenerla a mi lado. Haría bien en recordar eso. - ¿Diga?

- ¿Isabella Swan ?

- Sí. Y no me hagas bromas acerca de mi nombre; Las he oído todas.

- ¿Isabella Swan del uno dos uno cinco de Ramsey Street?

Bostecé, y disimuladamente me toqué los dientes. No; Los colmillos.

- Sí, y estoy perfectamente satisfecha con mi servicio de larga distancia. Gracias de cualquier manera.

- ¿Por qué,- la voz del hombre, que aparentaba como si tuviera menos de veinte años demandó, - estás contestando el teléfono?

- Porque sonó, zopenco. Ahora, estoy realmente muy ocupada, así es que si...

- ¡Pero estás muerta!

Hice una pausa. ¿Que podía contestarle? ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿La visa? ¿La compañía de servicios públicos?

- No creas en todo lo que lees, - dije finalmente. - Además, los cheques están en el correo, pero si tengo alguna deuda me gustaría arreglar una forma de pago...

- ¿Eres un vampiro y estás en tu casa contestando a tu teléfono? ¡Sal de ahí!

Casi dejé caer el teléfono.

-A) Cómo hiciste para saber eso, y b) !Ni en sueños! Además, la hipoteca esta pagada. No voy a ir a ningún sitio. Buenas noches.

Colgué el teléfono, pero casi inmediatamente el teléfono sonó otra vez. Si un teléfono podía timbrar coléricamente, ese era el mío. O tal vez solamente mejoraba en adivinar las emociones de la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea. De cualquier manera, el teléfono prácticamente saltó a mis manos.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿_Por qué estás contestando a tu teléfono?_

- ¡Porque continua sonando! - ¿Por qué, por qué, _por qué, _no pregunte quien era el que llamaba cuando tuve la oportunidad? - Ahora deja de fastidiarme.

- ¡Un momento! ¡No cuelgues!

Era lo que iba a hacer ¿Podía ser éste otro vampiro? Aun si no lo era, sabia que yo si. Tal vez me podría decir qué me estaba pasando, darme algunos consejos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar los siguientes diez años averiguando cosas de la manera más difícil.

- Bueno, - dije tímidamente, - estoy muy ocupada.

- Mira: ¿Vendrías a Noble y Barnes en el centro de la ciudad… sabes donde está?

- Por supuesto. - Difícil seria no saberlo; Ocupaba una manzana entera de la ciudad.

-Después de que te alimentes, encuéntrame en la sección de libros de cocina.

- ¡Eso es mezquino! - Protesté.

- Okay, estupendo, en la sección de humor.

- Eso está un poco mejor, - murmure. - Y no tengo que alimentarme. Puedo ir ahora mismo.

Se produjo una larga pausa, tan larga que pensé que me había cortado, hasta que prácticamente susurró,

- ¿No necesitas alimentarte? ¿Ya lo has hecho esta tarde?

-No es gran cosa. Puedo aguantar algunos días. ¿Como eres? ¿Diremos alguna palabra clave? ¿O podemos usar un súper secreto apretón de manos no muerto para reconocernos?

- No te tomes la molestia, - dijo él, y sonó increíblemente desconcertado. -Sé como eres, Swan. Ve en una hora. - Clic.

- Ooooh, eso ha sonado siniestro. - Colgué el teléfono. Convencer a Alice de que necesitaba encontrarme con un desconocido que sabía que estaba muerta a solas no iba a ser fácil. Mejor ponerse a ello rápidamente.

************************************+

Amo a mi gata. Es un dolor en mi trasero, pero es de fiar y nunca, ni una sola vez, me había dicho que me cambiase de camisa por parecerme a una puta de primera. Caray, uno de los principales motivos por el que estoy en este problema es, en parte, por Giselle, pero no la había echado, ni siquiera me la había merendado. Era definitivamente una persona amante de los gatos.

Pero lo increíblemente molesto de descubrir fue que los perros me encontraban irresistible. antes de despertarme en la funeraria, había ignorado a los perros, y ellos me habían ignorado a mí, y habíamos hecho nuestros negocios por separado. Ya no.

Cuando salí de mi coche y camine por la calle, casi una docena de perros me siguieron. Eran implacables en su adoración. Cuando empecé a alejarlos a patadas, se acercaron más rápidamente y lamieron mis tobillos, mostrando unas grandes y perrunas sonrisas, estilo Goofy. No sé por qué esto no me ocurrió la otra noche, cuando estaba rondando Lake Street tratando de matarme como fuera. Tal vez mis feromonas vampirescas tardaron un poco en despertarse.

Como si la jauría baboseadora no hubiera sido lo suficientemente mala, mis orejas todavía estaban zumbando por la reprimenda que Alice me había dado. Para recapitular, ella pensaba que salir sola para irme a encontrar con un desconocido que sabia que era una vampiresa era: a) loco, b) estúpido, y si lo iba a hacer, c) era una loca, estúpida. Dije que sería mucho más loco llevar a mi muy frágil y mortal amiga al encuentro. Cuando salí de mi casa, ella, intencionadamente, desordenaba mis armarios. Sabe que me vuelve loca no poder encontrar mis cosas.

Había estacionado mi coche en una rampa prohibitivamente cara y me acercaba a Barnes y Noble, cuando una limusina negra muy sucia y salpicada con barro, frenó a mi lado. Los perros (Había ocho: tres labradores negros, un corgi, un golden retriever, dos poodles enormemente gordos, y un perro cruzado de ascendencia desconocida; ¡Todos llevaban collares y arrastraban correas!) se sobresaltaron por el ruido, y aproveché para gritar,

-¡Largaos!- Todas las puertas de la limusina se abrieron de pronto con un pequeño y explosivo ruido...

-¿Huh?

… y varios pares de duras manos me agarraron...

-¡Hey!

… y me tiraron dentro. La puerta se cerró de golpe, y arrancó.

-Sabía que esto pasaría,- les comenté a mis captores. -De verdad, que lo sabía. - Mis secuestradores había cuatro, e hicieron parecer a Rock anémico y enclenque tenían grandes cruces de madera en sus manos, para protegerse de mi. Uno de ellos agitaba una pequeña botella cerrada, que debía ser agua sagrada. Estaban un poco tensos, pero apenas apestaban a miedo. Habían hecho esto antes. - ¿Amigos, cuál de vosotros fue el que me llamó?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- Bueno, de acuerdo, sigan así, pero no estoy asustada. Realmente, esto me hace recodar la noche del baile de graduación. Los malos tratos, la parte trasera de la limusina, el tétrico compañero de aquella cita, ah, todo eso se esta repitiendo.

El que estaba directamente en frente de mí bufó, pero los otros tres permanecieron inmóviles como una esfinge. Todos ellos parecían casi clones entre si: de pecho ancho, más de uno ochenta de altura, con unos pies grandes y malolientes y unas manos tan grandes como sus pies. Todos necesitaban afeitarse, todos tenían el pelo rubio sucio con unos ojos color café, y olían como si hubieran mezclado Old Spice con jarabe para la tos con sabor a cereza.

- Chicos, ¿sois hermanos?- Pregunté. Silencio. - Bueno, entonces, ¿tenéis todos perros cockers? Porque ya conocéis ese dicho que dice, que las personas con el tiempo terminan pareciéndose a sus mascotas. Y es que vosotros, chicos, os parecéis a los perros cocker spaniels; si los cocker spaniels pudieran caminar erguidos, afeitarse completamente el pelo de sus cuerpos y hablar. Asumiendo que vosotros, chicos, habléis. Lo cuál no debería asumir, porque ninguno ha dicho una sola palabra. Soy la única que esta hablando. Que está bien, no me importa hacer todo el dialogo, aunque eso vuelve loca a mi madrastra. Ella...

- Cállate, - Dijo al fin uno de ellos.

Me cruce de brazos. - Hazme callar,- dije, atrevidamente, casi inmaduramente.

El spaniel se volteo y de un empujón me acerco su cruz. Jugué con la idea de agarrarla, romperla en mil palillos de dientes, y usar uno para limpiarme los colmillos, pero: a) no había nada en mis colmillos, b) parecía vagamente irrespetuoso para la cruz, y c) no quería mostrar mis cartas. Creían en las cruces y el agua sagrada, y con ellas se sentían seguros. No tenía ninguna prisa en desengañarlos a cerca de sus conocimientos arcaicos sobre los vampiros.

Cuando decidí esto, me di cuenta de que el spaniel todavía blandía su cruz casi tocándome la nariz.

- No, ah, no, por favor, arde, - dije apropiadamente. Y la conversación se terminó, que era lo que parecían preferir. Bueno, no importa. Decidí disfrutar del paisaje.

* * * *

Gemí cuando nos detuvimos en el camino de entrada de… ¡un cementerio! _¡(Mwah-hah-hah!_ Quien sabe… cual es el mal…_ que acecha…_ en los corazones… de los hombres. Oh, era para vomitar.)

- Vamos, chicos, - me quejé cuando me arrastraron fuera de la limusina. -¿Debemos experimentar cada estereotipo? Si me lleváis a ver a un tipo con una capa, voy a enojarme mucho.

Fuimos tropezando a través del espeluznante cementerio, lleno de lápidas sepulcrales iluminadas por la luna, con el extraño ulular de un búho (¿en mitad de Minneapolis?), y mausoleos grandes y fantasmagóricos, completamente silenciosos. Nos detuvimos delante del más grande y atemorizante mausoleo. Según las letras de unos cuarenta centímetros de alto, éste era el mausoleo de la familia CARLSON, un nombre bastante típico para una región poblada por noruegos.

- Ooooh, el mausoleo CARLSON, - me burlé, cuando el chico Cocker luchó por abrir la pesada puerta. - ¡Qué siniestro! ¿Lo siguiente que es, un plato de Lutefisk y nos bailamos un Square ? ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? - No la necesitó; La puerta finalmente se abrió. - ¿Qué pasa, ningún ruido espeluznante de rechinamiento de goznes oxidados? Mejor será que arregléis eso..., no me empujes, ya voy.

Bajamos pesadamente siete escalones, pasamos unos grandes ataúdes de piedra, a través de un pasaje rocoso abovedado, y bajamos otros doce escalones. Obviamente bajo tierra, este cuarto estaba bien alumbrado por supuesto por antorchas. Había varias personas en él, pero mi mirada se fijo en uno de inmediato.

Era increíble. Fácilmente el hombre más asombrosamente apuesto que alguna vez había visto fuera de la revista _Playgirl._ Alto, muy alto al menos veinticinco centímetros más alto que yo, y no soy de baja estatura. Tenía un espeso y negro pelo, apartado descuidadamente de la cara, que le caía en exuberantes ondas. No muchos hombres podían lucir un remolino como el de Elvis y éste era uno de ellos. Sus rasgos eran clásicamente bien parecidos: Nariz recia, una buena barbilla y una frente ancha y bonita. Sus ojos eran bellos y atemorizantes: del negro más profundo, con una luz en ellos, como la de las brillantes estrellas en el oscuro cielo invernal. Y su boca se salvaba de ser blanda por la mueca cruel de su labio superior.

¡Y su cuerpo! Era tan ancho de hombros que me pregunté cómo había podido pasar por la puerta, y sus brazos se veían musculosos y poderosos. Vestía un traje negro, de corte excelente, que le hacía parecer más alto aún; Sus dedos eran fuertes y rectos, se veían hábiles. Las manos de un pianista o de un cirujano. Sus zapatos eran — ¡whow! ¿Eran Ferragamos? ¿Y por qué estaba parado en un charco? Comencé a aproximarme a él para mirarlo mejor, cuándo le mire a la cara otra vez. Aunque estaba muy interesante e increíblemente apuesto, parecía tan enojado por estar allí como yo.

Había también otras personas en el cuarto. Creo. ¿A quién diablos le importaba?

- ¡Ah, caballeros, traen a nuestro más nuevo acólito!

Dijo una voz resonante no estoy triste al decir que no era la del hombre que admiraba que me trajo rápidamente de regreso a mí misma. Sí, había otras personas en el cuarto. Otras personas _pálidas_, de hecho. Pálidas, con ojos brillantes y dientes blancos, afilados. Pero parecían enfermos. Demasiado pálidos, aun para ser vampiros; delgados, fríos, y harapientos. Se apiñaron y clavaron los ojos en el orador. Habrían dado miedo si no se les viera tan patéticos.

- Ahora, Miss Swan, como nuestro suplicante más reciente, tendrás permiso para alimentarte en un momento. De hecho todos los demás también. - Con esto, la horda se vio ridículamente agradecida.

El orador estaba acercándose a mí, desde el lado más lejano del frío cuarto de piedra. No era tan impresionante como el otro tipo: Su altura según la media, ligeramente regordete, con una barbilla partida (qué Alice llamaría, con un infalible tacto, "una cara de culo") y unos acuosos ojos azules. Y (gemí) ¡Vestía un esmoquin negro! No era una capa, pero casi tan malo.

- Primero y exijo esto a todos los Chicos No-muertos nuevos - Así es cómo lo dijo él, también. Se podían oír las letras mayúsculas. - Debes arrodillarte y me debes jurar lealtad a mí. Luego lo celebraremos, y tú descansarás a mi lado, nuestra Chica No-muerta más nueva, y mi favorita actual.

No quise decir nada. No quise. Pero comencé a reírme y simplemente no podía detenerme. Todos los demás en el cuarto dejaron de murmurar y quejarse, y volvieron sus miradas horrorizadas en mi dirección. Excepto el Mr. Bellísimo del rincón. Él arqueo las cejas e hizo una mueca con sus labios, pero no sonrió. Simplemente me estudio con esa mirada fija, helada.

- ¡Detente!

- No puedo, - reí tontamente.

- ¡Te ordeno que dejes de reírte! O no se te permitirá beber en la Sagrada Garganta de nuestro

- ¡Para, para, me vas a matar! – Continué riendo, bufando y me apoyé contra un busto de piedra de un Carlson, así no me caería al suelo. - Después me dirás que habrá consecuencias horrendas por atreverme a burlarme de tu pomposo ego.

Él me señaló con el dedo. No pasó nada. Esto lo asombró, y también lo disgustó mucho.

- ¡Caballeros! ¡Castíguenla!

Esto me hizo reír otra vez. Los Cocker Boys se aproximaron, empuñando cruces, y uno de ellos me arrojó agua sagrada a la cara. Debí tragar una poca al reírme, porque comencé a toser. Y a reír. Y a toser. Y a reír. Cuando finalmente pude controlarme, los Cocker Boys habían retrocedido al rincón mas lejano, detrás del tipo del esmoquin, y los otros vampiros excepto uno se apretujaron tan lejos de mí como pudieron.

- Oh, querido, - dije. Me enjugué las lágrimas. Realmente no había llorado, por supuesto, pero mi cara estaba mojada con agua sagrada. - Oh, esto ha estado realmente genial. Bien que vale el precio del estacionamiento en el centro. Y no es cualquier cosa, ¿sabes? Excepto tal vez un show en El Guthrie.

-Tú eres un vampiro, - dijo el Chico Esmoquin, pero esta vez no lo gritó majestuosamente. Lo chillo.

- Gracias por las noticias de última hora, pero me di cuenta de eso cuándo me desperté muerta hace un par de días.

- Pero...pero tú...

- ¡Bueno! Esto ha sido entretenido, pero ahora me voy.

- Pero...pero tú...

- Pero… pero tenía curiosidad, así es que acepté el paseo. Sin embargo, si para estar con otros vampiros tengo que cumplir todos los clichés de las películas, olvídalo. ¿Los cementerios? ¿Los acólitos? ¿Festejos en fríos mausoleos? Yuck. Además, nadie lleva un esmoquin en estos tiempos a menos que vayan a una boda. Pareces un fugitivo del set de la película _Dracula Does Doris._

Salí caminando del cuarto, subí las escaleras, y estaba afuera en un santiamén. La tarde había sido educativa, pero al final decepcionante. No podía creer que los vampiros fueran tan aburridos y tan anticuados. Había establecido tendencias cuando estaba viva… aparentemente también dependía de mí llevar la antorcha modernista cuando estaba muerta. No había descanso para lo muy de moda.

- Espera. - No fue un grito; No fue una fría orden. Y, extrañamente, mis pies dejaron de moverse como si hubieran sido clavados al suelo. Los miré hacia abajo con molestia. ¡Traidores!

Me di la vuelta. El Alto, Oscuro, y Siniestro llegó rápidamente. Había sido el único en no encogerse de miedo lejos de mí en el mausoleo. En ese momento, me había gustado eso. Ahora no estaba tan segura.

- ¿Qué? Tengo que irme; He perdido bastante tiempo en este hoyo.

Me ignoró y agarró mi cara con ambas manos, acercándome hacia él hasta que nuestras bocas estuvieron a milímetros. Chillé coléricamente y traté de apartarme, pero fue como tratar de empujar una pared. Había creído que mi fuerza no muerta era espectacular, pero este tipo tenia, fácilmente, dos veces mi fuerza.

Estaba tocando mi cara, examinándome como si fuera un espécimen realmente fascinante, separándome los labios y mirando mis dientes. Le lancé una tarascada a sus dedos, lo cual hizo que la comisura de su boca se crisparse.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Vaya! Sabía que no debería haberme levantado esta mañana. Esta tarde, digo. - Lo pateé en la espinilla, lo cual me dolió como el demonio. Fue como patear un saco de piedras. Y su reacción fue casi tan animada. - Nunca consigues una segunda cita, ¿no es verdad, amigo?

- _Eres _un vampiro, - dijo. No fue una pregunta. Me soltó, y retrocedió tan rápido que casi me tropecé con una lápida.

- Qué quieres, ¿Un premio por darte cuenta de eso? Confía en mí, estoy muerta

- No muerta

— y es la única forma en la que me habría reunido con un montón de pálidos y mal vestidos bichos raros. Pero esa _no_ es mi película y me voy de aquí.

Su mano salió disparada y me agarró por encima del codo.

– De acuerdo, pero creo, que me vas a acompañar. - La piedra que parecía su cara se agrietó y casi sonrió. - Insisto en el placer de tu compañía. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

- ¡De mi trasero!

- ¿Si lo deseas?, aunque tendría que verlo primero para poder hacer comentarios. Si es como el resto de tí, estoy seguro que es realmente bonito. Además… - Me acercó bruscamente a su pecho, con tanto esfuerzo como si hubiera tirado un clinex. Esa fría y oscura mirada se fijo en mí. Sentí dentro un miedo helado. - …no te has alimentado esta noche, pero tienes energía. No pareces para nada hambrienta. De hecho, se te ve realmente bien. De cualquier manera, ¿como lo haces?

Me aclaré la voz para intentar escupirle (es difícil, cuando no tienes fluidos corporales) y dije,

- ¡Primero, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, y segundo, no es nada de tu maldito interés! Ahora...- Mi voz se volvió dura y fría. Nunca la había oído sonar así antes, ni siquiera cuando le dije a ant que no me podía enviar a una academia militar - ...quita la mano, mientras todavía puedes contar hasta cinco con ella.

Clavó los ojos en mí durante otro segundo, luego se rió. Era como si Satanás se riera de mí. Nunca había oído una risa sonar tan sin humor.

- Sí, - dijo, casi ronroneó, y mi brazo se entumeció por la fuerza de su agarre, - Vendrás a mi casa. Y hablaremos. Acerca de toda clase de cosas. Realmente, chica, es por tu propia seguridad.

- Lo siento, pero ya le prometí al Hombre Lobo que sería su chica. ¡Ahora suéltame! - Tiré fuertemente, furiosa de que mi fuerza no fuera suficiente, fue inútil, y eso que es una de las pocas cosas buenas acerca de ser un vampiro.

Su otra mano estaba en mi cara otra vez; Sus dedos separaron a la fuerza mis dientes y acarició uno de mis colmillos con un pulgar. Luego empujó, duro, y sentí que una gota de sangre caía en mi lengua. Era chocante, por varias razones: era deliciosa, de un estupendo sabor, y no pensé que los vampiros sangraran.

- Lo dudo, - dijo en voz baja, más aliento que palabras, y su pulgar siguió empujando, metiéndose a la fuerza en mi boca, en una extraña clase de violación, y fue tan enfurecedor como excitante. - Me pregunto ¿que sabor tendrás?

- Deja eso. ¡Por ulzztima vez, _suéltame! _- Lo aparté de un empujón tan fuerte como pude. Y apenas podía creer lo que sucedió después. Aunque todo tomó poco más de un segundo, lo vi a cámara lenta. El Alto, Oscuro, y Psicótico emprendió el vuelo lejos de mí, como si hubiera sido despedido por un cañón. Chocó contra un monumento — una cruz grande — y _la atraves_ó. La piedra voló por todas partes, porque tan pronto como él le pegó a la cruz, esta explotó y la parte de atrás de su traje comenzó a arder. Pero él continuó, hasta que se estrelló contra un lado del mausoleo y cayó al suelo como un costal de suciedad.

No me quedé para enterarme si estaba muerto (otra vez) o no. Corrí.

 Una barra dulce, con el centro de turrón y bañada en chocolate

 Conocida comida Sueca y Noruega que consiste en pescado blanco desecado.

 Baile folklórico del siglo XVII originario de Inglaterra en donde participan 4 parejas.


	5. Capitulo 4

Cuando deje de correr y miré alrededor, vi con asombro que había corrido unas dieciséis calles en casi tres minutos. Juegos Olimpicos de verano, allá voy. Asumiendo que las carreras se efectuaran durante la noche.

Estaba en una de las calles laterales del Hospital General de Minneapolis, y pensé en entrar y llamar a un taxi. Sin duda no volvería al cementerio — no quería encontrarme con ninguno de esos perdedores de nuevo. Y si _alguna vez _volvía ver a esa rata bastarda y antisocial imitador de Elvis, usaría sus ojos para… para algo repugnante. Cada vez que pensaba en sus manos sobre mí, su pulgar en mi boca, me excitaba. No, maldición, eso no es lo que yo quería decir… que me enojaba. Realmente enojada. Debería meter mis dedos en _su _boca, veríamos si eso le gustaba. ¡Debería apretar mis dedos en su tráquea! ¡En su trasero! Alrededor de su ….

A estas alturas ya iba pisando fuerte calle abajo, cuando me sentí aliviada al escuchar una voz lejana que hizo desaparecer para mí, el ruido de la noche y del escaso tráfico:

- Mírame, mundo - ¡Sí! Algo para distraerme de los acontecimientos inquietantes de la última hora, alabado fuera Dios.

Miré hacia arriba. Seis pisos arriba, un hombre, algunos años menor que yo, estaba de pie sobre la cornisa. Miraba hacia abajo, directamente a mí. Supe entonces que esperaba hasta que me moviera, así, podría saltar sin salpicarme cuando chocara contra el suelo. Dejé de caminar.

El edificio era viejo, construido de ladrillo, puse las manos en la pared, probando la textura, y se me ocurrió una idea una realmente brillante. Aparecen como tormentas para mí es como esto, ocurre algoy luego me aparece una idea nueva salida de la nada. De cualquier manera, salte hacia arriba y comencé a trepar. En un momento me estaba moviendo rápidamente por el costado del edificio como un insecto grande y rubio. Estaba enojada por lo que había pasado en el cementerio, y preocupada por el tipo del tejado, pero no podía evitar estar también eufórica por lo que podía hacer. ¡Estaba escalando _seis pisos…_ yo! Ni siquiera podía escalar la maldita cuerda en la clase de gimnasia, ni aun la fácil con los agarres de caucho. Y era fácil. ¡Era maravilloso! Me requería tanto esfuerzo como abrir una lata de Pringles. ¡Soy rápida, soy fuerte, yo soy… _SpiderVamp!_

Llegué a la cumbre y di un pequeño salto, que me envió algunos metros por el aire, los suficientes para aterrizar en el tejado y hacer una profunda reverencia.

-¡Ta-dah!

Era realmente guapo. Vestido con el uniforme del hospital que uh-oh olía a sangre seca, este era otro tipo con el pelo intensamente negro. Excepto, que mientras el Chico del Dedo despedía un aire de amenaza, este amigo emitía vibraciones de fatigada desesperación. Llevaba el pelo extremadamente corto, sus ojos eran verde oscuros, y tenia una barba tipo chivo, que le hacia parecerse a un diablo cansado. Estaba ligeramente bronceado y era delgado, casi demasiado delgado. Clavó los ojos en mí abriéndolos como platos.

- ¿Qué has tomado? - Dijo después de un rato.

- No empecemos con eso.

- Realmente debo estar cansado, - dijo, más para sí mismo que para mí.

- Un buen intento, pero no soy una ilusión. Aunque con estas zapatillas de tenis de segunda categoría, debo parecerlo. ¿Por qué quieres saltar? ¿Qué pasó?

Me miró parpadeando y cambió su peso de un pie al otro. No estaba, de ningún modo, nervioso por hablar conmigo. Probablemente pensaba que podía saltar, mucho antes de que me acercara a él. Y estaba triste e infeliz; Nada le asombraba esa noche.

- Estoy enfermo de ver a los niños morir, estoy hasta las cejas de deudas con la Escuela de Medicina, mi padre tiene cáncer, no he tenido relaciones sexuales en dos meses, y estoy siendo expulsado de mi apartamento porque el dueño vendió su casa y lo necesita.

- Es bastante malo, - admití. - Salvo por la parte sexual… una vez pase dos años...

Consideró cuidadosamente eso por un minuto, negando con la cabeza. - ¿Y a tí? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Bueno, "morí" al principio de esta semana, averigüé que no podía morir _otra vez_, mi madrastra me robó todos los zapatos buenos, no puedo comer ninguna clase de comida, violé a un tipo muy agradable anoche, encontré un grupo de vampiros que resultaron ser como los típicos malos de las películas de vampiros, y lancé a uno de ellos, realmente malo, contra una cruz de piedra. Luego te vi.

- ¿Así es que eres un vampiro?

- Sí. Pero no te asustes. Soy todavía una buena persona.

- Cuando no violas a los hombres.

- Correcto. ¿Por que no buscamos una taza de café, y hablamos sobre por qué nuestra vida apesta?

Él vaciló. El viento movió su uniforme hospitalario, pero su pelo era demasiado corto y no se movió en absoluto. Miró hacia abajo, a la calle y luego a mí.

- Vamos, - trate de persuadirlo con ruegos. - Los vampiros existen y nunca tuviste la menor idea, ¿verdad? Sé que yo no. Decía, ¡vamos! ¿Los vampiros? ¿En qué siglo vivimos? Pero si existimos, piensa en todas las cosas asombrosas que hay ahí afuera, de las que no sabes nada. ¿No es un poco pronto para cerrar el libro de tu vida? ¿No crees eso? ¿Cuantos tienes, veinticinco?

- Veintisiete. ¿Estas tratando de seducirme para que baje y así poderte alimentar conmigo y apagar tu maligna sed?

¿Por qué estaban las personas siempre preguntándome esa clase de cosas?

-No, simplemente no quiero que saltes. Todavía puedo esperar un tiempo hasta mi siguiente comida.

- Bajaré, - dijo lentamente, - si me haces ser tu siguiente comida.

Casi me desmayé de la excitación que esa simple declaración me dio.

- ¿Que has estado fumando? ¡Acabamos de conocernos!

- Sí, y los últimos quince segundos han sido lo más interesante que me ha pasado en los últimos tres años. ¿Entonces?

- Amigo, no tienes idea de lo que me pides. - Traté de sonar ruda y distante, pero dije la frase entera con voz entrecortada y pareciendo una porrista excitada.

- Seguro que lo se. En parte es la razón por la que estoy aquí arriba tienes razón, creí que no había nada nuevo en el mundo excepto la muerte y las personas siendo basura las unas con las otras. Nunca debería haber sido medico. Nunca quise serlo. Pero mi padre de cualquier manera, es simplemente muerte, trabajo de oficina y más muerte. - Él se retrajo y vi como sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Parpadeó para ahuyentarlas. - De cualquier manera. Lo siento. Así es que, muéstrame que es mentira. Muéstrame otras cosas. Quiero saber lo que se siente. Quiero sentir algo, además ,además de nada.

Me mordí los labios. ¡Pobre hombre! - Ni lo pienses. -Pero me fui acercando hacia él. Tenia sed, y aquí había un espécimen perfectamente cuerdo (tan cuerdo como un hombre clínicamente deprimido, con tendencias suicidas, podía llegar a ser) ofreciéndose a ser mi cena. Tendría que estar loca para rechazarlo. La otra alternativa seria tomar por la fuerza a algún pobre tonto. ¿Por qué heriría o asustaría a alguien, cuándo había un tipo delante de mí que se ofrecía? Al menos él no me miraba todo goo-goo y murmuraba acerca de mi belleza, como otros. Estaba perfectamente lúcido, y curioso, y ¿qué mal podía haber en esto? ¿Y por qué estaba tratando de convencerme a mí misma? Tenia que comer, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estaba todavía hablándome a mí misma?

- Okay… si hiciera esto - hice una imitación bastante buena de Un Cazador Nocturno Poco dispuesto. - … ¿Prometes no saltar?

- Sí.

- ¿Ni saltar delante de un camión o tomar un baño con tu tostadora o cortarte el pelo con una motosierra?

Él se rió. Parecía unos años más joven cuando lo hacia. No tenía miedo en absoluto. Y eso tomó la decisión por mí.

– Lo prometo. Ahora haz eso, bonita, antes de que me vuelva la cordura.

Lo saqué de la cornisa, amablemente. Lo acerque a mí como a un amante. Su camisa tenía un cuello en v, así es que solo le atraje hacia mí y le mordí. Él se quedó sin aliento y se puso rígido en mis brazos, luego sus brazos me rodearon con la fuerza de un estrangulador. Se puso de puntillas y presiono sus caderas contra las mías. Su sangre lentamente se derramó en mi boca; tenía un sabor exuberante, como el vino más potente que alguna vez haya tomado. Mi insoportable sed se puso, si es posible ,aun más insoportable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luego abruptamente menguó. Los sonidos se hicieron más definidos, la luz, como si eso fuera posible, se puso más clara. Su latido martillaba en mis oídos y él respiraba en desgarradoras inhalaciones. Podía oler su sexo, duro e imperioso, presionando contra mí, el olor del almizcle, el olor de la vida.

Me aparté. Otra cosa en la que las películas se equivocaban. Los vampiros no tenían que agotar toda la sangre de una persona… caray, probablemente había tomado la mitad de una taza, como mucho. Y fácilmente me duraría el resto de la noche. Podía beber más, por supuesto, pero eso sería por puro placer, no por necesidad. Apostaba lo que fuera a que el arrastrado del cementerio bebía diez veces más en una noche.

- No, - mi cena se quedó sin aliento.

- Sí, eso es todo lo que necesito.

- Hazlo otra vez.

- No —uh — ¿qué haces?

Tiró con fuerza del cordón de sus pantalones, haciendo que estos cayeran alrededor de sus tobillos y sacó su pene hinchado por la abertura sus calzoncillos (azul marino, con franjas rojas, mi mente informó servicialmente). Su erección llenó su mano; Su pene no era terriblemente largo, pero estaba ciertamente grueso, y con el líquido pre-seminal brillado en la punta. Se agarró a sí mismo tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y, mientras yo le miraba estupefacta, bombeo una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y luego se corrió, haciendo que yo saltara lejos.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un largo momento, luego rápidamente guardo su pene y se subió los pantalones.

Parpadeé. - Dios es mi testigo, no tengo idea de qué decirte.

- ¿A mi? ¿Qué diablos _hiciste? _- preguntó en un tono de total admiración. -Un minuto estaba miserable como en el infierno, y al siguiente en todo lo que podía pensar era en — uh — lo exactamente opuesto a morir. - Se sonrojó, la sangre subió hacia sus mejillas. Casi lo podía oír. - Nunca he hecho eso antes, delante de…. lo siento. No tienes idea de lo extraño que es para mí.

- Hey, no me quejo. Ahora que me he recuperado del susto, digo. No es peor de lo que te he hecho a tí. Gracias por tomar las cosas en tus manos y resistirte a plantar tu pene dentro de mí.

- No violaste a ese hombre, - dijo de repente. Su mirada era firme e inflexible. - Si mordiste a alguien y tuviste relaciones sexuales con el… no fue violación. Él lo quiso. De hecho, probablemente lo necesitó.

No quise hablar de eso. Ser abrumado por un chupador de sangre y necesitar follarlo no quería decir que el chupador de sangre no fuera un tipo malo.

- No importa. ¿Nos bajamos de este tejado?, ¿qué dices... err?

- Marc.

- Soy Bella.

- ¿Bella?

- No empieces. No tengo la culpa de tener poderes malvados y un nombre de pila estúpido.

Él se rió otra vez. Esa risa nos hizo amigos, lo que me pareció estupendo.

*************************

- Necesitas un amigo, - anunció Marc. Estaba terminando su segundo bistec con huevos. Yo permanecía fiel a mi te con miel.

- Tengo una. - dije melancólicamente. - Mi amiga Alice.

- Quiero decir a alguien tonto y malo, no alguien del club de las secretarias.

Le apunté con un dedo a la cara.

- ante todo, no te burles de las secretarias, ni de sus clubes, fui secretaria hasta la semana pasada.

- ¿Luego te moriste?

- No, fui despedida del trabajo. _Luego _morí. De hecho, debería darme una vuelta por el lugar… lo mas probable es que ahora este en llamas. - Reí con maligna satisfacción. - Cuando despidieron al personal administrativo, perdieron la capacidad de llamar a sus clientes, hacer funcionar sus ordenadores y la máquina fotocopiadora, poder ordenar la compra de útiles de oficina, actualizar la base de datos, entender el funcionamiento de la máquina de franqueo… oh, la humanidad. - Sonreí abiertamente ante esa imagen mental, luego regresé a lo nuestro. - Segundo, Alice es, al menos, el doble de lista que cualquiera de los sentados en esta mesa. Tercero cáspita, ¿cuánto vas a comer? - Durante mi reprimenda había llamado a la camarera.

- He estado demasiado deprimido como para tener hambre, - dijo a la defensiva. - Además, simplemente estas celosa.

- Tienes razón sobre eso. Mi madre me preparó mi comida favorita la otra noche y la vomité por todo su cuarto de baño.

- ¿Pero puedes beber? - Inclinó la cabeza hacia mi té.

- Aparentemente. No me hace nada… y sobretodo no me hace menos sedienta. Pero es familiar, ¿entiendes?

- Efectivamente. Por eso mismo permanezco en el ER. Deprime como el infierno y no te enteras de como terminan las cosas, pero por lo menos sabes dónde te encuentras.

- Eso es ridículo. Si eres tan infeliz en ese trabajo, déjalo. Trabaja en una agradable clínica familiar en alguna parte.

Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia su plato.

- Si, Bueno…

- Solo digo, que debe ser duro. Trabajar en el hospital con niños.

- E increíblemente horroroso, - dijo con tono pesimista. - No creerías lo que las malas personas de mierda les hacen a los niños.

- No quiero oírlo, - dije rápidamente.

- No quiero hablar de eso, pero ese es mí trabajo. Realmente, quiero hablar _contigo _de eso. ¿Has conseguido alimentarte, correctamente? Pues bien, te podría dar una lista de padres abusadores, a los que les gusta usar a sus bebés como ceniceros, o los que deciden marcar con un hierro caliente a un niño, porque cerró la puerta demasiado fuerte. Y podrías arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Una vigilante chupadora de sangre? - Estaba horrorizada. E intrigada. No, estaba horrorizada - ¿No me escuchaste antes? ¿Eso de que hasta la última semana era una simple secretaria?

- Ya no, - Dijo Marc con aire satisfecho. Ahora que creía que había encontrado un objetivo, toda su conducta ¡Hasta su olor! era diferente. Se había ido el niño de ojos tristes, con una gran depresión a la espalda. En su lugar estaba el chico de las ideas. - ¿No me dijiste que pensabas luchar contra el crimen para expiar tus hábitos alimenticios? Pues bien, ¿Dónde mejor para empezar?

Simplemente negué con la cabeza y removí el té.

- Bueno, entonces ¿cual es la alternativa? No pareces el tipo de persona que anda a escondidas por las sombras para atraer a algún incauto a tu diabólico abrazo.

La imagen mental me hizo reír.

- Y otra cosa los vampiros no se ríen tontamente.

- Esta lo hace. Y antes de que se me olvide… - Mi mano salió disparada. Lo atraje hacia mí y lo mire intensamente a los ojos. - Me alegro de que te sientas mejor, pero si recaes, no volverás. A intentar matarte. A ti mismo.

Me miro fijamente también. Sus pupilas eran meros puntos; Las luces de este café nocturno eran muy fuertes.

-Haré… Lo que quiera. Demonios. Lo que desee. Pero gracias. De todas maneras.

Le miré aún más intensamente. Vamos, energía vampírica. Haz tu trabajo.

– Tú. No te. Vas a matar.

-Por. qué. Estás. Hablando. ¿Así?

Dejé caer las manos enojada.

- ¡Maldición! He podido hacer que los hombres cumplan con mis órdenes desde que me desperté muerta. ¿Qué tienes de especial_?_

- Gracias por sonar tan indignada. Y no tengo ni idea. Yo... uh... - Su mandíbula cayo y prácticamente pude oír como su I.Q. también caía. Se quedó con la mirada fija, soñadora, sobre mi hombro. Miré y casi grité. El psicópata del cementerio estaba en la puerta del café, mirándome directamente. ¡Ack! Estaba contenta de ver que su pelo estaba hecho una calamidad. No podía ver su espalda, pero olía a algodón quemado. ¡Bien!

- Oh Dios mío, - dijo Marc extasiado. - ¿Quién es _ese?_

- Un tonto del culo - murmuré, volviéndome para mirarlo a él, levantando mi taza de té.

- ¡Se acerca! - Gritó Marc agudamente. - ¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío!

- ¿Lograrás controlarte ti mismo? - Siseé. - Suenas como una chica excitada ¡Ah-ha! - La comprensión me llegó, un poco lentamente como de costumbre. - ¡Eres _gay! _- Me di cuenta de que había gritado y todo el mundo en el café clavaba los ojos en nosotros.

- ¡No me digas!

- ¿Qué, no me digas? ¿Cómo se suponía que lo sabría? Pensé que eras heterosexual.

- Porque tú lo eres. - Todavía permanecía con la mirada fija sobre mi hombro, tratando de arreglarse el pelo, que estaba tan increíblemente corto, que nunca podría estar desordenado. – Yo siempre asumo que todo el mundo es gay.

- Pues bien, estadísticamente eso es una bonita tontería.

- No tengo por que escuchar una crítica de una no muerta… Holaaaa, - Terminó en tono cariñoso. Sentí como caía un peso sobre mi hombro: La mano del estúpido. Me desentendí del asunto.

- Buenas noches, - Dijo el estúpido.

- Vete al cuerno, - dije cálidamente.

Se deslizó en el asiento, al lado de Marc. Oí un suspiro amortiguado y creí que Marc iba a desmayarse.

- No creo que hayamos sido formalmente presentados.

- Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando insertaste tu dedo en mi boca. - Pensé en tirarle el té a la cara, pero el imbécil probablemente usaría a Marc como un escudo vivo.

- Ah. Sí. Pues bien, mi nombre es Sinclair. ¿Y tú eres?

- Realmente enojada contigo.

- ¿Es un nombre de familia?

Marc estalló en risas. Sinclair lo favoreció con una sonrisa acogedora. - ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

- Nadie de tu maldito interés.

- Me disuadió de saltar hacia una muerte grotesca, - Le informó Marc a mi archienemigo. - Luego vinimos aquí para conspirar sobre como vamos a castigar a todos los padres maltratadotes.

- Nosotros, no.

- ¡Si, tu también!

Las fosas nasales de Sinclair llamearon y se inclinó más para echar una buena mirada al cuello de Marc (tenía una magulladura, pero no había signos de marcas de dientes), luego me miró.

- ¿Te has alimentado de este hombre?

Me sonrojé. O al menos, sentí como si me sonrojase ¿quién sabe si todavía podía?

- Otra vez: No es nada de tu maldito interés.

Tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa. Intenté no quedarme con la mirada fija. Eran tannn largos y delgados, y tenia una vaga idea del poder en ellos.

-Interesante. Y aquí estáis los dos ahora. Hmm.

- ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? - Dijo Marc. Gemí, pero ambos me ignoraron. - ¿Quiere una taza de café o algo por el estilo?

- No bebo… café.

- Oh, muy cómico, - contesté bruscamente. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sink Lair? Si me quieres cobrar lo de tu abrigo, lo llevas mal tú te lo buscaste.

- De hecho. - Su mirada fue fría. - Esa es una cosa de la que hablaremos pronto, pero en lo que se refiere a tu pregunta, estoy aquí por tú bien, mi amor.

- No me llames eso.

-Tú me puedes llamar Eso, - dijo con tono sensual.

- Nostro te quiere muerta por tus acciones de esta noche. El vampiro que le lleve tu cabeza será ricamente premiado.

- ¿Quién diantres es Noseo?

- Nostro. Es supongo que tú le llamarías un jefe tribal. Algunas veces a menudo los vampiros se unen en grupos y el más fuerte es el que está al mando.

- ¿Por qué, por todos los infiernos, hacen eso?- Me quejé. - ¿Por qué simplemente no hacen sus propios negocios como los hacían antes de morir?

- Porque no se les permite. Los vampiros se ven forzados a tomar partido.

- Nadie me ha obligado.

- Nos ocuparemos de Eso más tarde

- ¿_Que?_

— Para contestar a tu pregunta, los no muertos se juntan por protección. Para tener una sensación de seguridad.

- ¿Entonces este tipo, Notso, esta mosqueado porque no participé en el juego?

- Por eso, y por los estruendos de risa histérica que explotaron de tu pecho.

Marc había seguido la conversación muy atentamente, y ahora clavó sus ojos en mí.

- ¿El jefe de los vampiros quiso que hicieras algo, y te reíste de él?

- Durante un rato. - Agregó Sink Lair servicialmente.

- ¡Bella, por Dios! ¿No trató de darte una bofetada o algo por el estilo?

- Él le asigno a ella el peor castigo que un vampiro puede resistir… y también se rió de eso

- ¿Entonces, _Bella?_

- Sí, Bella, ¿Vas a hacer algo sobre eso?

- Ciertamente, no. - ¿Estaba el estupido, realmente, escondiendo una sonrisa maliciosa? Miré, y me devolvió una mirada inexpresiva. Debió de haber sido mi imaginación.

- ¿Así es que estas aquí para intentar llevarle mi cabeza a Notso?

- Nostro. Y no, no estoy aquí para eso. Tú eres demasiado bonita como para cortarte la cabeza.

- Vomito. ¿La abreviatura Nostro es por Nostrodamus? ¿El rechoncho imbécil está tan falto de imaginación?

Sink Lair pareció dolido.

- Sí, y sí.

- Uf.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Entonces por qué _estas _aquí, Sink Lair?

- Es SIN-clay, y creí que eso sería obvio, aun para ti. Tú estás recién muerta y claramente eres una amenaza para ti misma. Tú no conoces ninguna de las reglas, y ahora hay un precio por tu cabeza y aun no han pasado setenta y dos horas desde tu primer levantamiento… un truco bonito, a propósito. Yo te tomaré bajo mi protección.

-¿Y a cambio...?- No tenía la intención de sonar como si tuviera un insecto en la boca, pero no puede evitarlo. No confiaba en Sink Lair, desde el momento en que le pude tirar. Hmm… a lo mejor yo era un nuevo estereotipo.

- A cambio, descubriremos por qué eres tan diferente del resto de nosotros. Tú deberías haber pasado una agonía cuando te arrojaron el agua sagrada. En lugar de eso te dio la tos. Por lo que deduzco —

- No gracias.

- Insisto.

- ¡Me importa una mierda! No eres mi padre aunque eres probablemente lo suficientemente viejo como para serlo, rastrero, y …

- ¿Qué edad tiene usted? - Preguntó Marc jadeando.

Sinclair no lo miró.

-Nací el año en que fue declarada la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Me quedé sin aliento por el horror. ¡Pensar que había estado atraída por este fósil! Pues bien, no era enteramente mi culpa… a Sinclair se le veía como si estuviese al principio de los treinta. No tenía ni una sola mota de gris en su oscuro pelo, ninguna arruga ponía paréntesis a sus ojos oscuros e insondables.

- ¡Ewwwww! ¿Así que tienes unos noventa años? ¡Puagg! ¿Tienes una faja bajo ese traje?

- Eres la más ignorante, orgullosa, vanagloriosa —

- Es más como si estuviera iniciando los sesenta, - interrumpió Marc rápidamente. - Y vosotros dos, madurad. No quiero estar en el centro de una lucha a puñetazos entre vampiros.

- De acuerdo. Vete a dormir.

- Pero estoy zzzzzzzzzzzz

Moví la mano rápidamente hacia el lugar donde la cabeza de Marc chocaría duramente con la mesa y en vez de eso terminó roncando en la palma de mi mano. Lentamente me aparté y le dirigí a Sinclair una furiosa mirada.

- ¿Por que lo has hecho? ¿Y _cómo _lo has hecho? Tendría que probar eso en mi ogrodrasta alguna vez.

Me miró, frió, como un bebé acostado sobre una pila de cubitos de hielo.

- Es inapropiado que él escuche tantas cosas sobre nosotros. Qué es otra cuestión de la que yo quiero discutir contigo. ¿Es verdad que le has dicho a tu familia que todavía estás viva?

- Yo todavía no estoy viva, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿cómo lo averiguaste?

- No debes hacer cosas así. Pones en peligro a los mismos que estas tratando de proteger.

- ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez, que no usas contracciones? Todo es ' usted es ' y ' yo soy ' y ' tú lo harías.

- ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que tú careces de enfoque?

- Seguro, - dije. Termine el té y lo puse en la mesa bruscamente. Marc siguió roncando, abstraído. - Ahora escúchame. No me gusta ser agarrada, y además, estoy segura como la mierda, de que no quiero tus dedos en mi boca …

-Estoy tentado de meterte en la boca alguna otra cosa en este momento, - dijo sedosamente.

- ¡Cállate! Y no me gusta ser perseguida y no me gusta que pongas a dormir a mis amigos.

- Él no es tu amigo. Simplemente te lo encontraste esta tarde.

- Es un amigo que he conocido hace poco tiempo, ¿bien? Ahora vete rápidamente. Puedo cuidarme, no te necesito, no te quiero …

- Todo eso son mentiras.

— Y tampoco quiero a tus estúpidas tribus vampíricas. El simple hecho de que esté muerta no quiere decir que no pueda tener una vida. - Sinclair parpadeó cuando dije eso, y me apure antes de que pudiera interrumpirme otra vez. - Sí, le dije a mi familia que no estaba muerta… ¿por qué infiernos no iba a hacerlo? No van a estacarme en mitad de la noche , mis verdaderos padres no lo harían. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, gracias por _nada_, y no tengo en mis planes enredarme con alguno de vosotros, perdedores no muertos.

- ¿Terminaste?

- Uh ,Déjame ver, puedo encargarme de mí misma… es asunto mío a quien se lo digo... perdedores no muertos… - Sí.

- Hablaremos otra vez. Llegara el momento, Miss Rogue, en el que tú necesitarás mi ayuda. No soy rencoroso, y gustosamente te la daré.- Me sonrió abiertamente. Era aterrador… todos los dientes blancos y los ojos resplandecientes. - Siempre y cuando, tú, me dejes meterte algo en la boca de nuevo. Buenas noches.

¡Poof! Se desvaneció. O se movió tan rápidamente que no le pude seguir con los ojos. De cualquier manera, se fue, temblaba de furia y ¡oh, no! de lujuria, y Marc estaba babeabando encima de la mesa.

********************************

Los días transcurrieron sin incidentes, lo cual era, por lo visto, demasiado para mi antiguo dolor en el trasero, Alice, y mi nuevo dolor, Marc. El entusiasmo de mi regreso de la ultratumba había muerto, ningún malvado vampiro había venido a llamar a mi puerta, la relación con mi madrastra y mi padre continuaba siendo la misma (ella me ignoraba, él me enviaba cheques), y esto era demasiado normal para mis amigos.

Los presenté y, después de que se enzarzaran el uno contra el otro durante una hora, decidieron compartirme. Permanecí fuera del infierno. Mientras no llegaran a las manos, no me importaba como arreglaran las cosas.

Alice era de voluntad fuerte, ¡No me digas!, pero también era extrañamente protectora conmigo. Siempre se había sentido amenazada cuando había hecho un nuevo amigo. Le había explicado muchas veces que no, no amaba a todos mis amigos de igual manera, que era mi favorita absoluta y lo sería por siempre, amén; pero normalmente estas explicaciones caían en oídos sordos. Y era estrictamente una calle de una sola vía, en mi insistencia: Alice tenía montones de amigos de sociedad que no me reconocerían ni aunque los abofeteara.

Marc, por otra parte, renovado por tener un nuevo propósito (la propuesta de conspiración contra los maltratadores infantiles), era todavía frágil y no quería que nada de lo que le dijeran o hicieran lo pudiera enviar de nuevo al tejado. Se quedaba conmigo mientras buscaba un nuevo hogar, un arreglo que nos agradó bastante: Yo necesitaba un compañero de apartamento que pudiera moverse durante el día, y él necesitaba una cama.

Antes de morir nunca hubiera hecho una cosa así. No porque no me importara, sino porque no me atrevía. Realmente nunca conoces a una persona, que es lo que hay en sus corazones o lo que se esconde detrás de una sonrisa. Pero junto con una sed interminable por la sangre, ahora tenía un radar bastante bueno. Simplemente supe que Marc era un buen hombre. Y francamente, nunca me había gustado vivir sola por lo que había rescatado a Giselle del refugio de animales. Veía demasiadas películas de terror y luego pasaba las noches sin dormir por el miedo, sobresaltándome ante cada chirrido. Lo que más me aterrorizaba eran las películas de zombis. Después de ver _Resident Evil _tuve pesadillas durante una semana. Era irónico, porque ahora era una de los monstruos no matables. Sin embargo seguía sin gustarme vivir sola.

Lo tres nos adaptamos, pero tenia que mantener un raro juego de equilibrio entre Alice y Marc. Y debido a que quise mantener a los dos neuróticos felices, la medianoche me encontró en una habitación privada en el Minneapolis General, preparada para una revisión, en lugar de inspeccionar la Locura de la Venta de Zapatos en la Neiman Marcus.

- Sólo por tí, - le había dicho a Alice. - Y también para tí, adivino, - había agregado para Marc.

Había una cosa en la que ambos estaban de acuerdo: No era un vampiro de la variedad-típica, y cuanto más supiéramos de mis habilidades, mejor. Marc quiso alcanzar una "baseline ", o lo que demonios significara eso, y Alice estaba francamente interesada, por lo que Marc consiguió un cuarto en el hospital para nosotros y comenzó el examen.

- No me voy a quitar nada de ropa, - le advertí.

Marc puso los ojos en blanco.

- Aw, córcholis, no voy a tener mucha emoción esta noche.

- Para ninguno de nosotros, - dijo Alice secamente. - La chica es del color de la barriga de un sapo y necesita teñirse las raíces.

- ¡No lo necesito! - Dije, conmocionada. - Me las teñí dos semanas antes de morir. Mis raíces están bien.

- Me pregunto ¿qué pasaría si te cortaras el pelo? - Dijo Marc pensativamente, mientras resbalaba un termómetro bajo mi lengua. -¿Permanecería corto para siempre? ¿Crecería de nuevo? ¿Podría crecer? ¿Reaparecería mágicamente la noche siguiente? Se quedó con la mirada fija en mi pelo, tan pensativamente, que me apoyé lo más lejos posible de él.

- ¿Entonces este Sinclair quiere… llevarte bajo su ala? - Preguntó Alice. Recorría vertiginosamente el cuarto de reconocimientos en un taburete de doctor. Iba zumbando hasta una pared, la pateaba, y salía disparada hacia el otro lado. Marc estaba obviamente acostumbrado a las extrañas travesuras durante un examen, pero a mí se me hacía claustrofóbico como el infierno. Ella oficialmente había dejado de llevar los colores del luto por mí, y esta noche vestía mallas deportivas verdes, junto con una camisa con botones dorados y un impermeable color salmón. - ¿Te enseñara el vampiro ha hacer una lazada?

- Dios mío, es tan _ardiente,_ - masculló Marc. En cambio, él era un montón de harapos caminantes con los pantalones vaqueros rotos y una camisa playera descolorida con el logotipo "Ven silenciosamente" una elección alarmante para un médico.

Miró el termómetro, lo sacudió, y de nuevo lo metió en mi boca.

-A propósito, probé todo el equipo en mí mismo antes de que vinierais, así es que sabemos que funciona… ahora, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? Oh, Si Sinclair. Deberías ver a ese tipo, Alice. Parece el ángel de las tinieblas y se mueve como un asesino. Sudaba simplemente al mirarlo.

- Yum, - dijo Alice, impresionada.

- No te olvides, de que tiene cien años, - me burlé.

- Más bien sesenta y tres, así es que tiene toda una vida de sabiduría y de conocimiento de las calles, sin mencionar los años de experiencia follando en cualquier posición en la que puedas imaginar, y con un hermoso cuerpo, duro, poderoso, eternamente joven. Jesús, voy a tener que dejar de hablar sobre esto antes de que necesite sentarme.

- Por favor, - susurré. No había pensado acerca del factor experiencia, solo en el factor ¡Puaj! de un cuerpo arrugado, decrépito. ¡Que probablemente se escondía bajo esos trajes excelentemente hechos a medida! - Además, no me importa una mierda lo que Sinclair quiera. No juego la política de los vampiros. Me ocupo de mis propios asuntos, y seguro como la mierda que mejor de lo que lo hace él.

- O le lanzarás a una cruz del cementerio de nuevo, - agregó Alice. - ¡Ojalá lo hubiera podido ver!

- No, no te hubiera gustado. Todo fue demasiado estúpido y atemorizante. Si eso es lo que puedo esperar por pertenecer a una tribu de vampiros, no cuenten conmigo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Marc acabó. Me miró un poco extrañado, pero pretendí no notarlo. Me había visto subir a un edificio con muy poca sorpresa, tomó ser convertido en mi cena bastante bien, y se metió en mi casa sin alboroto, pero el científico en él estaba finalmente enfrentando los hechos en blanco y negro, y eso era un poco intimidante.

- Bueno. - Se aclaró la garganta. -Tu presión sanguínea es diez sobre cinco, tu reflejo Babinski es inexistente, tu temperatura es de ochenta, por lo que tu apretón de manos es frío y húmedo tus respiraciones son cuatro, y tu pulso es seis. Todo incompatible con la vida. Lo que quiere decir que tienes que cuidar tu trasero, Bell´s si alguien te encuentra durante el día, se va a asustar y llamará a una ambulancia, un doctor te diagnosticará en el lugar, y luego, hola morgue.

Alice se quedo con la mirada fija.

- ¿Sólo respiras cuatro veces por minuto?

- Supongo, - dije a la defensiva. - No suelo pensar acerca de eso. Es decir... ¿Cuando piensas en tu respiración?, nunca, a menos que estés resfriada o algo por el estilo.

- Y no está fría y húmeda, - dijo Alice lealmente. -Tocarla es…es como estar tendido a una fresca sombra.

- Fría y húmeda, - dije deprimida. - Fue agradable eso de la sombra, sin embargo.

_- Pero._ Aunque tus órganos vitales son incompatibles con la vida, eres súper fuerte, cruelmente ágil, y con una dieta líquida. Hay muy poca actividad a nivel celular así es que has dejado de envejecer. Sin mencionar de excretar. No has hecho pis desde que moriste que no tiene sentido, porque bebes líquidos todo el día no sudas, y no lloras. Alice dijo que no puedes beber sangre en conserva. Debe haber algo en la sangre reciente viva que te mantiene funcionando. ¿Serán los electrolitos? ¿La energía pura almacenada en las células vivas...? Me pregunto si estas equipada …..

- No puedes usar la ciencia para explicar todo, - cortó Alice. - También puede haber alguna mierda mística actuando.

Me reí.

- ¿Mierda mística? ¿Es un término técnico?

Nos encogimos de hombros en nuestros abrigos, apagamos las luces, y nos dirigimos hacia la calle por una puerta lateral, tan silenciosos como fue posible. Marc no tenía programado trabajar esta noche, y no se sentía capaz de contestar preguntas embarazosas acerca de la parlanchina chica muerta de la mesa de reconocimiento.

- No sé. Nunca he creído en esas cosas. Mierda, nunca, ni siquiera he leído ciencia ficción. Pero he visto de todo en el hospital… como especie, somos increíblemente adaptables. Podemos sobrevivir a un montón de cosas que deberían matarnos. Tal vez eres una mutación. Tal vez un vampiro es simplemente otra palabra para ……..

- Un bicho raro Mutante. Muy reconfortante.

- Hombre, Oh Hombre, el artículo que podría escribir acerca de esto, - dijo Marc. - Sería famoso… antes de que me metieran en un hospital psiquiátrico durante un agradable año, para una cura a base de albaricoques y pintura de dedos.

Eso nos hizo reír. La puerta se cerró ruidosamente detrás de nosotros y comenzamos a andar a través del callejón hacia la calle, cuándo todo el infierno se desató.

Sentí el peligro antes de que Alice y Marc lo hiciesen ninguno de los dos tuvo una pista hasta que la perra estuvo sobre nosotros pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida. Hubo un borrón y entonces una pequeña mujer de pelo oscuro, con los ojos más azules que alguna vez había visto, agarro a Marc. Ella había pasado su antebrazo a través de su cuello y le doblegaba hacia atrás, de esta manera su garganta estaba al mismo nivel de su boca. Alice estaba boca abajo en la nieve al agarrar a Marc, la pulga la había apartado de un empujón contra la pared, poniéndola fuera de combate.

- La infame Bella, - ronroneó la pulga. Era de corta estatura, probablemente cerca de metro y medio. De unos cuarenta kilos de peso. Y claramente fuerte como un buey atiborrado de esteroides. Su cara era poco interesante, sin adornos nariz como la media, con una hendidura en la barbilla, de frente estrecha pero sus ojos eran asombrosos y preciosos. Grandes, del color de un cielo primaveral, estaban bordeados de oscuras pestañas, que parecían pintadas. Sus colmillos crecían mientras la observaba. - Al fin nos encontramos. - Aunque me fastidiara tenía que reconocer que ella no ceceaba.

- ¿Amiga tuya? - Marc se las ingenió para poder hablar. La mitad de su aire estaba siendo cortado y estaba tan inclinado hacia tras que tenía clavados los ojos en las estrellas. Seguro que estaba asustado como la mierda, pero su tono era apropiado: Casual, despreocupado. Estaba muy, muy orgullosa de él. Francamente, no había sabido que fuera tan valiente hasta ahora.

- ¿Tal vez una antigua compañera de colegio? — ¡glkk! — ¿Una compinche?

- Nunca la he visto antes. Escucha, Tootsie Roll, ¿quieres soltar a mi amigo antes de que te meta una cruz en el culo?

Ella se rió y apretó su agarre. Marc se quedó sin aliento, pero no dijo nada. Ella lamió el lado de su garganta y él se estremeció al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba contra ella.

- Oh oye, este tiene buen sabor, sí. No es extraño que lo mantengas cerca.

- Él es _mi _almuerzo. Ve a agarrar el tuyo. - Di un paso cauteloso hacia delante, y ella le mordió. Salvajemente no hubo nada tentativo o amable. Le arrancó de un tirón un pedazo ancho, casi tres centímetros de piel, la escupió, y entonces tragó la sangre como un perro tomando agua en un día caluroso. Marc gritó.

Yo también grite.

-¡Basta!- Temblaba por la brusquedad de la confrontación. Un minuto antes dábamos un paseo, por Dios. Ni siquiera el encuentro en el cementerio había sido tan alarmante. - ¿Qué quieres?

Ella dejó de beber.

- A Tí, por supuesto. Tu presencia es solicitada por mi amo.

- ¿Nosehair?

Sus fosas nasales llamearon. La sangre brilló en su barbilla. En realidad quise lamerla, ¿No es eso enfermo y repugnante? Pude sentir como crecían mis dientes, pareciendo llenar mi boca. Estaba tan avergonzada que no podía mirar a Marc.

- ¿Se supone que es un chiste?

- ¡No! Zzoy realmente mala con lozz nombrezz.

- ¿Qué te pasa en la boca?

- No importa. ¿De que ezztabamozz hablado?

- Nostro desea tu compañía. Me dijo que usara cualquier método para persuadirte. Ahora, quiero…

- Okay.

Ella vaciló un poco.

- ¿Qué?

- Okay, iré contigo. Podemozz ir ahora mizzmo.

- Oh. - Pensó durante un largo momento. Obviamente había esperado más resistencia. Soltó a Marc, que casi se rompió algo al gatear lejos de ella. Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Alice, se arrodilló, y busco a tientas el pulso en su cuello. -Muy bien. Ven conmigo ahora.

- Marc.- Mis colmillos se replegaban… gracias a Dios. - ¿Encuentras su pulso?

Me contempló, temblando por la subida de la adrenalina.

- Sí, creo que está bien ,simplemente contusionada.

- Felicidades pulga, tal vez puedas vivir la siguiente . Llévala al ER. Que alguien la revise y que le echen un vistazo a tu cuello. Lo siento.

- No es culpa tuya. Inventaré algo bueno. Diré que fuimos asaltos por un criminal, o algo por el estilo.

- Lo siento. - Comencé a caminar fuera del callejón. Pulga observó, con una mirada de divertido desprecio en su pequeña y sucia cara. - Volveré más tarde.

- No necesariamente, - la pequeña cosa se rió disimuladamente.

- Joder cállate, coño. - Nunca había usado la palabra C... antes de esta noche, pero me pareció una expresión ideal para dirigirme a ella. Y la apariencia horrorizada en su cara como si la hubiera abofeteado, que es lo que había hecho, sólo que con palabras en lugar de con mi mano era bien merecida por lo horriblemente mal que se había portado con mis amigos. -Y oh, pastelito, ten cuidado porque si te cojo con la guardia baja...

Pero era simplemente una mensajera, una soldado. Nostro me la había enviado, le había dicho que hiciera lo que fuera necesario para que yo acudiera. Era a él al que tenía que hacer picadillo primero.

 Índice de inteligencia.

 Hace un juego con su nombre, mezclando la palabra cloaca con guarida de fieras.

 Médico y astrólogo francés que vivió entre 1503 y 1566, que escribió un libro sobre profecías futuras que aún hoy tiene sus detractores y partidarios.

 Bella no lo sabe, pero nosotras sí, es la línea que representa la base en el béisbol

 Es un pastelito de chocolate

 Nariz peluda


	6. Capitulo 5

- Mi amo desea

- Cállate joder.

- Tú no puedes hablarme a ….

- Que te calles joder.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y sus ojos se volvieron el color del firmamento justo antes de la puesta del sol.

- No deseas pelear _conmigo…_ Bella.

Ooooh, sus ojos cambiaban de color cuando estaba enfadada… ahora, _verdaderamente_ me asusté.

- ¿Apuestas algo? Si que quiero, Tootsie Roll. ¡Ven aquí miedica! Veamos que haces cuando no te escondes detrás de uno de mis amigos. - Debí sonar casi tan enojada como me sentía, porque ella vaciló. Luego se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una representación admirable de alguien que no había estado momentáneamente asustada, se recostó, y miró fijamente por la ventana de la limusina.

Sí, estaba de vuelta en una de las limusinas de Noseo. Había estado esperando en la entrada del callejón como un gran y negro bebedor de gasolina que presagia la muerte. Rompí la antena, simplemente por diversión, y se la tiré a Tootsie Roll a la cabeza. Ella la esquivó apenas. El conductor no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente sujeto la puerta para mí.

- Soy Shanara.

- Calla tu maldita boca. - Me palpé los bolsillos los estúpidos pantalones de lino, iban a arrugarse como el infierno y le lancé un billete de diez dólares. -Ve y cómprate un nombre de verdad.

Ella dejó que el billete rebotara en su inexistente pecho y comenzó a golpear ligeramente sus largas uñas rojas en el brazo. Comenzaba a ponerse bonitamente enojada pero, interesantemente, no estaba haciendo nada. ¿El edicto de Nostril le daba permiso para herir a mis amigos, pero no a mí? Era momento de averiguarlo.

- Las largas uñas rojas de mujerzuela pasaron de moda hace cinco minutos, - le informé. - De hecho, hace más de cinco años. Que estés muerta no quiere decir que tengas que ir ofendiendo a la vista.

_- No muerta - _contestó bruscamente.

- Muerta, - dije implacablemente. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste un bonito bistec? ¿O incluso una ensalada? Carajo, ¿aunque sea un pedazo de tostada? Las personas muertas no comen. No comemos. _Ergo_, nosotras estamos muertas.

-Tenemos más poder del que los meros mortales pueden ….

- Blah, blah, blah. ¿Entonces, cuando moriste? No pareces mayor de sesenta.

Su pecho plano se alzo con indignación.

- Yo me Transformé Gloriosamente en 1972 .

- Eso explica las uñas y los pantalones de campana.

- ¡Estos están de moda otra vez! - Casi gritó, apuntando a sus imitaciones de Gap .

- No, lo siento. _Fueron _muy modernos, pero de nuevo están desfasados. Del frente de la limusina pude oír un sonido curiosamente amortiguado, algo así como alguien tratando de ocultar su risa.

Perdedorashan se volvió y, rápida como el pensamiento, golpeó su palma contra la ventanilla que nos separa del chófer. El vidrio se agrietó pero no se quebró.

-¡Limítate a conducir, zoquete!

- Susceptible, - comente - No es muy divertido secuestrar a alguien que piensa que caminas y hablas, con unas horrorosas ropas que parecen un disfraz ¿Verdad? Y a propósito, Shamu, si alguna vez tocas a uno de mis amigos otra vez, arrancaré de un mordisco todos tus dedos y te los meteré por la nariz.- Sonreí agradablemente. -Y eso también va para el viejo Nostril,- solamente charlaba, por supuesto... mierda, era una secretaria, no una vengadora. Una secretaria a la que echaron del trabajo, podría agregar. Podía mecanografiar como una hija de puta, pero nunca había lanzado un puñetazo. Pero podía hablar. Podría parlotear hasta el día del Juicio Final, si tuviera que hacerlo.

- Me las pagarás, - dijo ella duramente. – Mañana a estas horas no tendrás este comportamiento.

- ¿Aburrida y verdaderamente enojada? Dios mío, espero que no.

Ella se sobresaltó como si le hubiera clavado un tenedor en uno de sus ojos. Curioso, muy curioso. Rápidamente pensé acerca de lo que había dicho: ¿Aburrida? ¿Enojada? ¿Dios mío?

- Dios mío, - dije. Otra mueca de desagrado. - Jesú Cristo. Señor. 'Padrenuestro, que estas en el cielo… '

- ¡Detente, _detente! _- Prácticamente estaba subiéndose por la puerta, tratando de apartarse de mí. - ¡No lo digas, no digas Esas Palabras!

- Deja de hablar con mayúsculas y no lo haré.

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo.

- Nadie con tu calzado, - dije con una mirada significativa a sus imitaciones de Prada, - Podría entenderme.

* * * *

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- No.

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- No.

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- No.

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tengo que llevarte con él pero no tengo porque escuchar cada palabra que salga de tu boca! ¡Basta basta _basta!_

- Okay, okay. Dímelo, pero no me lo rocíes. - Esperé algunos segundos, luego pregunté brillantemente, - ¿Ya llegamos?

- Misericordiosamente, - dijo a través de sus apretados colmillos, - Estamos.

- Hey, bonito truco, estas toda dentuda. ¿Por qué? ¿Hambrienta? - Probablemente lo estaba. Se la veía pálida. Demasiado blanca, demasiado delgada, y algo ojerosa. Claro, también podían ser los efectos secundarios de quedar atrapada conmigo en un espacio cerrado durante treinta minutos.

- Ni siquiera pienses en merendarme a _mí._

- Ya quisieras. - La limusina paró suavemente, la puerta se abrió de pronto con un pequeño sonido explosivo, Shanara agarró mi codo y prácticamente me sacó a empujones del coche. - Venga.

-Qué pasa, ¿ningún cementerio? - Estábamos de pie en el exterior de una gigantesca casa en el Lago Minnetonka. Era de tres plantas, verde oscura, con cuatro pilares blancos. Se parecía a Tara venida a menos. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, por supuesto. – Creí que tu jefe quería mantener los estereotipos.

Ninguna respuesta. Se limitó a agarrarme del codo otra vez y a sacudirme con fuerza. Se podría decir que en verdad, realmente quiso hacerme daño. Una persona sensata e inteligente utilizaría esta oportunidad para callarse y buscar como escapar.

- ¿Entonces, Shanpalurda, ¿Eres la cobradora de este tipo o qué? '¡Quiero a Bella, tráeme a Bella… ve y traérmela!' ¿Es así? ¿O simplemente eres tan perdedora que no tienes vida propia, por lo que te cuelgas de los faldones de ese tipo? Eh, ¡cuidado con mi ropa! - Llevaba un traje pantalón de lino, de Anne Klein, color café claro y unas sandalias de Helene Arpel del año pasado. Me alegré de no ir mejor vestida, o llevando mis Arpels buenos. Odiaría que esos zopencos pensaran que me había arreglado para ellos.

Me condujo a través de la casa, que, aunque estaba a oscuras, me pareció bien iluminada.

Me llevó más bien, me arrastró a través de un conjunto de puertas francesas que se abrían a un salón de baile. Miré hacia arriba esperando ver una bola de discoteca y quedé aliviada al no verla. El cuarto estaba ocupado por, aproximadamente, unas veinte personas, todas vestidas de negro por supuesto. Todas las mujeres llevaban pintalabios en diversos matices de rojo, y los hombres iban con smokins. ¡Uf! ¡Trajes alquilados! ¿Hay otra cosa más...puaj?

-Ahhhhhh Isabella.- Nostro se levanto de un ¡gemí! trono. Uno de verdad, situado en la pared más lejana del salón de baile. Realmente feo, también, todo chapado en oro y brillantes, y falto de tacto. Al menos no llevaba una corona. - Gracias por traerla, Shanara.

- Su deseo más leve es mi orden más urgente, Amo.

Bufé. Sha-na-na me lanzó una mirada del más puro veneno. Qué ignoré significativamente.

- ¿Oye, por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué mandaste a tu perro por mí?

- Te fuiste demasiado rápido la última vez, - Dijo Nostro agradablemente. Cuando se acercó más, vi que era mucho más bajo que yo, y calvo. Se parecía a un monje de los malos, de la clase que torturaba a los ratones cuando los otros monjes estaban orando. - Estoy muy contento de que hayas preferido regresar. Ahora podemos completar la ceremonia, y puedes unirte a mi familia. - Él, movió su brazo alrededor, indicando a los demás individuos del cuarto. - Están más que ansiosos por saludarte.

- Sí, perece que me van a sonreír en un minuto. Escucha, Nostro, no me gusta nada esto. No quería regresar y lo sabes. Tu puta, vestida con imitaciones, hirió a un amigo mío para traerme. Y no voy a participar en ninguna ceremonia. Y quiero que me dejes en paz.

Se escucharon un par de jadeos ahogados cuando lo dije. Nostro miró alrededor lentamente, como una cobra revisando si había ratones descuidados, pero nadie le hizo contacto visual. Todos clavaban los ojos en el suelo.

Nostro se dio la vuelta hacia mí y forzó una sonrisa. Sus pupilas, me percaté por primera vez, estaban bordeadas en rojo. Fue mucho más espeluznante que la gran casa espeluznante, el esmoquin estúpido, el trono y los falsos manerismos corteses. Esos detalles únicamente me hicieron querer reír. Lo que no pude evitar fue que sus espeluznantes, espeluznantes ojos me dieran miedo. –

Debo insistir. Preciso tu participación en la ceremonia y yo no te… - lo grito, realmente lo grito; Salté. Continuó con una voz perfectamente suave. -…toleraré que te pongas del lado de Sinclair.

(Nota para mi misma: o la tribu de los no muertos ha vuelto a este tipo loco, o estaba loco antes.)

- ¿Sinclair? - Estaba lista para desmayarme de alivio. - ¿Estás preocupado por que me ponga de su lado? No sudes por eso, jefe. No me arrimaría a él ni por una apuesta. ¡Puaj!

Nostro parpadeó lentamente como una rana.

- ¿No deseas dar tu lealtad a mi clan o a Sinclair?

- ¡Por Júpiter!, ¡por fin se dio cuenta! No, no quiero frecuentar a ninguno de vosotros. No quiero ceremonias o política de vampiros, o que mis amigos sean emboscados porque alguien que tiene ardientes deseos de hablar conmigo…, no quiero nada de eso. Sin intención de ofender, - agregué, viendo como se oscurecía su expresión.

- No estoy ofendido - , dijo con una sinceridad completamente falsa.

Me esforcé en mantener mi tono sarcástico apartado del comentario cuando continué.

- Solamente quiero vivir mi muerte de la misma forma en que viví mi vida. - Miré alrededor del cuarto, tratando de hacer contacto visual con alguien… cualquiera. - ¡OH, vamos! - Dije alto. - No puedo ser la única que se siente así ¿No os gustaría, a alguno de vosotros, volver a ver a los amigos? ¿Tal vez encontrar a un antiguo jefe y darle un mal susto? ¿Mostrarles a sus padres que no duermen en la tierra? ¿Por qué tenemos que apiñarnos en pequeñas asambleas de no muertos?

- Por protección, por —

- Por estupideces. Las historias no son todas verdad hemos logrado conservar nuestras almas. ¿Por qué no podemos conservar nuestras individualidades? ¿Por qué no encendemos las luces malditas sea Dios? ¿Por qué vais todos de negro? ¿Por qué parecéis extras de un set de una película de vampiros de clase B?

Nostro se sobresaltó en "Dios," algo así como le pasó a Shanara, pero aparte de eso, estaba completamente impertérrito ante mi grito proselitista.

- Basta, - dijo, porque unos cuantos me miraban con sorpresa y con no poca curiosidad. - Odio usar un tópico…

- ¿_Lo _haces?

- … pero estás con nosotros, o con Sinclair. ¿Con cuál?

- ¡Con ninguno! Creo que ambos sois unos arrastrados. - Tan pronto como salió de mi boca me di cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos. Se abalanzó sobre mí, cruzando los seis o siete pies que había entre nosotros, en un parpadeo, sus manos yendo a mi garganta, quitándome el aire. Lo que habría sido un enorme problema si necesitara respirar más que unas pocas veces por minuto.

En ese preciso instante, la horda cayó sobre nosotros. Había muchos de ellos haciéndome bastante daño; Todo lo que en realidad vi (y sentí) fue una oleada de puñetazos. Nostro soltó su agarre y le oí decir,

- ¡El hoyo para ella!

La horda me llevó. No traté de pelear ¿para qué molestarme? Las probabilidades eran treinta a una. En lugar de eso me enfoqué en conservar mis pies sobre la tierra, lo cual fue difícil, porque me barrían tan rápida y furiosamente, que mis dedos de los pies apenas rozaban el suelo.

Abajo, abajo, los escalones bajamos, y antes de que pudiera conseguir echar una mirada al hoyo, estaba volando a través del aire, hacia la más profunda oscuridad. Y alguien entró en la oscuridad conmigo.

*****************************

Ese alguien resultó ser una muchacha. Bien, podría tener cien años por lo que sabía, pero daba la impresión de que podría ser multada si se le ocurría comprar cigarrillos. Aunque el hoyo estaba bastante oscuro, mis ojos no muertos funcionaban realmente bien, y pude distinguir sus delicados y pálidos rasgos: barbilla afilada, pómulos altos, y grandes y oscuros ojos. Creo que se les llaman ojos de pensamiento, grandes y bonitos y bordeados por unas pestañas maravillosamente oscuras. Estábamos de pie en el hoyo, juntas y mirándonos la una a la otra. Ella parecía tan joven, tan fresca; si de repente hubiera sacado un par de pompones y hubiera comenzado saltar como una animadora no me habría sorprendido.

En lugar de eso, se arrodilló e inclinó de modo tan respetuoso que su frente tocó el fondo del hoyo.

- Majestad, le imploro su perdón… no la pude ayudar arriba, había muchos de ellos.

- Levántate, no me llames así, y no te apures. ¡Vamos!, ¿te levantaras? Este suelo es asqueroso. - Me moví tentativamente; Si. Mis zapatos, definitivamente, se pegaban. Era como estar en un cine después de medianoche saliendo de la función del The Rocky Horror Picture Show - En serio: Levántate. - Me agaché, agarré su brazo y la coloqué en posición vertical.

- Majestad —

- Bella.

- Reina Bella —

- Bella . Ves.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, entonces tímidamente me volvió a mirar.

- No puedo. ¿Puedo llamarla Isabella en lugar de 'Bella'?

- Pues, no, - admití, - aunque algunas personas efectivamente lo hacen. Y no soy la reina.

- Todavía no, - dijo ella misteriosamente.

Deje pasar eso.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué estoy aquí abajo? ¿Esto es una mazmorra?

- Ojalá, Majestad. El Amo aloja a sus Demonios aquí abajo. En este momento corre para tirar de la palanca. La puerta de la jaula subirá, y los Demonios estarán sobre nosotras.

- Bien, ese es un hecho extraordinario. - Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no totalmente aterrada. Todavía no. Encontré a la animadora sumamente interesante. ¿Por qué saltó conmigo? ¿Y por qué tenía metido en la cabeza que yo era una reina? Ni si quiera era Leo. Las paredes son bastante abruptas aquí adentro… apuesto que es así para que no tengamos tiempo para salir trepando. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- Sí. - La animadora buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero y saco un sobre pequeño, densamente acolchado, del tipo que se usa para enviar discos por correo. Prácticamente me lo tiró, de tan ansiosa que estaba por deshacerse de él.

-Para ti. Sólo tú puedes esgrimir eso.

- … gracias Uh. Córcholis, no tengo nada para ti. - Abrí el sobre y miré adentro. Y sonreí. Puse al revés el sobre y sentí deslizarse la fresca cadena de oro en mi mano. Era una bella cruz de oro con una cadena tan fina, que yo, con mis súper ojos, tuve problemas para verla. Me la puse, palpando el pequeñito broche de presión con mis grandes dedos y colocándola alrededor de mi cuello después de algunos segundos de intentarlo. - Muchas gracias. Dejé la mía en casa.

- Esto es por qué es la reina. O lo será. Usted fue profetizada, ¿sabe?

- No, no sé… y de todas formas, ¿quién eres tú?

- Yo soy Rose.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! -Dije, tan alto, que dio un paso atrás. – No tienes ningún nombre ridículamente exagerado, chica.

- Es el diminutivo de Rosalie Caresse Chavelle.

- Bien, hiciste lo mejor que podías.

En ese mismo momento escuché un chirrido, uno realmente insoportable; era como si goznes llenos de mugre se movieran con una tortuosa lentitud. El sonido hizo que quisiera taparme los oídos con ambas manos. Sin embargo, no lo hice. No tenía ninguna necesidad de comenzar a perder los puntos de frialdad ante Rose, después de todo, se había metido conmigo en un hoyo oscuro y me había traído un regalo.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Está subiendo el portón. Los Demonios están fuera. - Dijo Rose en un tono perfectamente tranquilo, pero mordisqueándose el labio inferior. - No tenga miedo.

- ¿Me estas hablando a mí, o a tí misma?

- A ambas, - admitió. Me miró hacia arriba chico, era diminuta. Apenas me llegaba al hombro, y era tan linda como un insecto. - Se abalanzarán sobre usted, pero antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cuerpo, Majestad.

Intenté no reírme.

- Gracias, Rose, pero esa no es la actitud de una Reina, ¿verdad? ¿Acobardarse detrás de alguien más pequeño?

Escuché una agitación en el aire, como el viento cuando se mueve a través de unas capas, y vi sus ojos en la oscuridad, como tétricas ascuas. Conté diez ascuas. Obviamente el hoyo tenía una entrada, aparte de la superior. Pero el otro extremo estaría bloqueado, o los Demonios brincarían por todos lados bajo la luz de luna, como unos perritos grandes y malos.

- Si negociáramos con ellos (un gran e hipotético "si"), tendríamos tiempo para trepar hacia fuera, ¿pero después qué?

Rose dio un paso delante de mí cuando el primer demonio nos alcanzó. Por una vez sentí pesar de poder ver tan bien en la oscuridad. Eran vagamente humanos como el diablo es vagamente humano. Aunque tenían dos piernas, se movían casi a cuatro patas. Su pelo era, para un hombre (o una mujer… su sexo era indistinguible), largo y lacio, tapándoles los ojos. Sus bocas eran todo colmillos: Dentudos y afilados, era aterrador mirarlos. Sus mejillas estaban tan ahuecadas que serían la envidia de cualquier supermodelo. Iban cubiertos de harapos, increíblemente sucios y en un estado lamentable, y todos estaban allí para hacerme daño, pero a pesar de eso no pude dejar de sentir una punzada de simpatía por ellos. Estos seres eran las mascotas de Nostro, y no las cuidaba demasiado bien.

- Alejaos, niños, - dije, haciendo que mi voz resonase en torno a las pequeñas paredes. - No queráis entrometeros con una secretaria desempleada. Somos realmente irritables.

Los Demonios se encogieron de miedo alejándose de mí, pero dudé que fuera por mi amenaza. Y repentinamente me di cuenta de que podía ver bastante mejor que hacía algunos segundos.

La cruz. La cruz alrededor de mi cuello resplandecía.

No mucho. No resplandecía con una luz blanca y pura como en las películas. El resplandor era débil y amarillento y la cruz no me quemaba, ni siquiera estaba caliente, pero los Demonios no la podían soportar. Tampoco Rose; Ella había colocado los brazos por delante de su cara.

- ¡Espera un minuto! - El pelo… la manera de moverse… su físico, más animal que humano… conocía a estas cosas. - ¡Vosotros me atacasteis! ¡Sois los tipos que me atacasteis cuando salí de Kahn el pasado otoño! - Quise desmayarme. Quise patearlos en sus malvadas costillas. Era una idea chocante e increíble, pero repentinamente supe cómo había llegado a ser un vampiro. Estas… cosas… me habían infectado. Luego algunos meses más tarde vino el Aztek, y lo que fuere que los Demonios hubieran metido en mi corriente sanguínea por los arañazos y pellizcos, se había activado.

¿Seria esa la causa de qué la mayoría de las cosas antivampiros no funcionaran en mí? ¿Porque no morí por la mano de un vampiro y simplemente había sido infectada por uno? ¿O cinco?

Me sacudí a mí misma como un perro para aclararme cabeza había estado allí parada como una tonta con la boca abierta, pero no era el momento. Los Demonios todavía se encogían de miedo lejos de mí, de la cruz. Supe ahora por qué Nostro me había arrojado aquí estos pequeños e irascibles socios, habrían hecho pedazos a un vampiro normal recién nacido. Sino fuera por la valentía de Rose habría sido despedazada por los demonios.

- Fuera de aquí, - dije suavemente, y di un paso hacia adelante. Ellos corrieron alejándose, luego giraron y huyeron.

- Vamos, pastelito, - dije. - Salgamos de este maldito agujero. Tengo algunas opciones para tu jefe.

- Nostro no es mi jefe, - dijo Rose. Metí la cruz dentro de mi camisa y ella lentamente bajó sus brazos. - Lo es usted.

- Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Vamos.

Fue un trabajo fácil escalar para salir del hoyo. Las paredes eran de ladrillo, y abundaban las grietas para que los vampiros se agarrasen. No había nadie de guardia Nostro había confiado en que acabaríamos devoradas. Rose conocía la salida de atrás, y la seguí. Sin embargo, tuve un gran problema con su siguiente sugerencia.

- ¡De ninguna maldita manera!

- Por Favor, Majestad

- ¡Bella, maldición!

— Es por su seguridad. Sinclair debe conocer lo que Nostro ha intentado hacer. Y lo que no consiguió lograr. Ésta es la oportunidad para uniros y derrotarle de una vez por todas. Si se une a Sinclair, Nostro sera destruido.

- Odio a ese arrastrado.

- ¿A Cuál?

- A ambos, francamente, pero especialmente ese estupido esnob de Sink Lair.

- Bien. - Tuve la sensación de que Rose escogía sus palabras cuidadosamente. - Si nos ayuda a derrotar a Nostro, será la reina. Y podría ordenar que el estupido dejara la ciudad.

- Eso esta un poco mejor. Aunque no tengo aptitudes de reina.

- Falso, - dijo ella quedamente. - Lo vi. Usted fue profetizada.

Condujimos hacia el sur. Algún tonto había dejado las llaves puestas en un Lexus, así es que nos subimos y nos fuimos. No me sentí terriblemente mal de cualquier manera, se lo merecía por vivir en un barrio de vampiros. Probablemente era un vampiro. Además, dejaría el coche en un lugar seguro, y haría que Marc o Alice llamara al dueño. Después de lo que me había pasado esta semana, era difícil estar nerviosa por un grandioso robo de automóvil.

- Profetizado, - dije, agarrándome firmemente al apoyabrazos cuando Rose tomó una curva casi en dos ruedas. - Dijiste eso antes.

- Hay un libro. Nosotros ,los vampiros ,lo llamamos Tabla Morto. El libro de los muertos. Unos mil años atrás, los vampiros sabían que usted vendria. 'Una reina surgirá, que tendrá poder sobre todos los vampiros. El agua vendita no la consumirá, y la cruz nunca la dañará, y las bestias harán amistad con ella, y ella regirá a los muertos.' - Dijo inclinando la cabeza con satisfacción.

- ¡Dios mío!- Tosí. Esa referencia a las bestias, aclaró… lo de los perros. Durante la corta caminata hacia el coche, cada perro de los alrededores se había liberado y se me había acercado. Rose estuvo todo el rato con los ojos muy abiertos mientras yo maldecía, regañaba y amablemente trataba de echarlos. Cuando nos marchamos ladraban con entusiasmo a nuestras luces traseras. Una huida realmente sutil. - Qué historia tan preciosa.

Rose no sonrió.

- Esa es usted, Majestad. Es el primer vampiro en unos mil años que podría sujetar una cruz sin gritar o ser lanzada o quemada. Nostro tiró agua sagrada en su cara y se rió. Se rió. - Dijo eso con un tono de completa admiración. - Los perros hacen su voluntad …

- Al infierno que lo hacen. Nunca se van cuando se lo digo. Simplemente lamen mis tobillos y babean en mis zapatos. ¡Mis zapatos!

Me sonrió un poco.

- No se van porque saben que no está verdaderamente furiosa con ellos. Simplemente quieren estar junto a usted. Lo mejor es que se acostumbre a eso.

- Super. - ¡Y me di cuenta de que tenía mucho para pensar de lo ocurrido en el hoyo! Esta noche estallarían todos mis circuitos. - Si eso es cierto, si soy la SuperVamp predicha, ¿por qué eres la única que lo sabe? ¿Por qué fuiste la única que entraste al hoyo conmigo? Y mil gracias, por cierto. Eso fue realmente valiente. No sabía en lo que me metía, pero tu sí, y bajaste a pesar de todo. - Toqué su hombro. - Muchas gracias. Si necesitas un favor, sol, ven a verme primero.

Ella me dirigió la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez había visto.

- ¡Oh, Majestad, no fue nada! ¡Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por usted! Si hubiera podido entrar sola al hoyo, lo habría hecho. - La sonrisa desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. - En lo que se refiere a su pregunta, la razón por la que fui la única en venir con usted es porque los seguidores de Nostro son un grupo de cobardes hijos de puta.

- ¡Rose! - No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra que empezaba por H, pero sonaba especialmente mal saliendo de esa linda boca, esa cara dulce. Además el cambió de su lenguaje formal a la jerga del siglo XXI produjo un efecto desagradable, por no decir algo peor.

- No pelearán, - dijo tercamente. - Hacen sólo lo que él dice. Aunque signifique lastimar inocentes. Además, usted es más un mito que realidad. Como la segunda llegada de …… usted ya sabe quien.

- ¿Cristo?

Ella se sobresaltó, pero inclinó la cabeza.

- Sí. Él. Todo el mundo sabe de eso, pero ¿cuántas personas en la actualidad, creen verdaderamente en eso? ¿O reconocerían a Esa Persona si él regresara? Hablan de milagros, acerca de caminar sobre el agua, pero si alguna vez vieran a alguien haciéndolo, estarían muy asustados. Creo que lo mismo les pasaría a muchas personas. Bien, lo mismo pasa con usted, Majestad. Cada vampiro sabe de usted… pero casi nadie cree.

- ¿Y Sinclair?

- Él fue el primero en sospechar quién podría ser usted. Uno de sus hombres la llamó, la pidió que fuera a la librería… ¿se acuerda, la noche que fue secuestrada?

- ¿Que noche? - Me quejé. - Se me hace difícil seguir la pista. - Pero recordé. Así es que el hombre de confianza de Sinclair me había llamado, no de Nostro. Pero obviamente había un espía en el campamento de Sinclair, porque los hombres de Nostro se acercaron a mí primero. Sinclair debió destrozarse las tripas para llegar al mausoleo antes de que yo lo hiciera. Me acordé de sus zapatos y como había tratado de verlos más de cerca. Los tenía embarrados, como si hubiera llegado sólo algunos segundos antes que yo. - ¿Así es que trabajas para Sinclair?

- Él me salvó de Nostro, - dijo simplemente. - De no ser por él, sería una de esas criaturas sin espíritu.

- Tengo que decirte, Rose, que me arrastra que trabajes para el estupido. Qué, eres ¿Como su mensajero o algo por el estilo?

- Soy su sirviente, sí.

- Entonces es como Nostro.

- No. Estoy con él porque prefiero estar con él. Si quisiera irme mañana, vivir en Francia y no volver a hacer otra cosa para él, no objetaría. Le hice, para que veas.

El coche pareció encogerse, repentinamente. La contemplé, y ella miró fijamente por el parabrisas.

- ¿Convertiste a Sinclair en vampiro? - Prácticamente lo chillé.

- Sí. Estaba desesperada. Nostro casi nunca nos deja alimentarnos, es su forma de controlarnos, asegurándose de que nadie se hace más fuerte que él.

- El estupido, - comenté.

- En efecto. Encontré a Sinclair en un cementerio durante la noche. Sus padres habían muerto esa misma semana. Habían sido asesinados. Estaba solo en el mundo. Él me vio… estaba demasiado hambrienta como para ser sigilosa y me vio. La voz de Rose se volvió más suave; le costaba decir las palabras. Era como si estuviera desesperadamente avergonzada por sus acciones de aquella noche, de hacía tanto tiempo. - Él abrió sus brazos. Me invitó a él. Sabia que yo era uno de los monstruos y no le importó. Y yo le tomé. Lo maté.

- Bien… uh… es lo que vosotros hacéis, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Esa es otra cosa prohibida… no podemos hacer más vampiros sin el permiso de Nostro, pero me moría de hambre y no me importó. Estaba esperando a Sinclair cuando él se levantó.

Digerí aquello durante un rato.

- Wow. - No me gustó la historia por varias razones, y la primera y mas importante era que me hizo sentir lástima por Sinclair. Podía describir la escena él con un traje negro, pálido por la pena, sin que le preocupara nada. Y Rose llegando hasta él, delgada como un palo, de un blanco cadavérico y temblando de hambre. Y cómo él la miraba y le abría los brazos a ella, dándole la bienvenida. - Wow. Eso es… eso está fenomenal. Y te apartó de Nostro.

- Sinclair resultó ser fuerte desde el momento en que se despertó. Algunos unos pocos son así, ¿Sabes? Su voluntad… es increíble. Nostro no quiso entrometerse con él, nadie lo hizo. Por lo que dejó que Sinclair se fuera, y este me llevó con él. Y así es como ha sido, durante años y años.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Nací, - dijo ella, tomando una curva cerrada y conduciendo por un camino de tierra ¿cuándo dejamos la ciudad?-El mismo mes y año que comenzó la Guerra Civil.

-Wuh hmm. Okay, mi madre y yo seguramente tendremos unas mil preguntas que hacerte sobre la Guerra Civil, pero mas tarde, mientras tanto ¿Cuántos años tiene Nosehair?

Ella se rió tontamente de eso, pero abruptamente corto el sonido, como si fuera peligroso reírse de él, aun a una distancia de muchas millas de su guarida en la ribera del lago.

-Nadie lo sabe. Por su fuerza, adivinaría que al menos cuatrocientos años. Tal vez más.

- ¿Su fuerza?

- Te dije que Sinclair nació fuerte, pero para la mayoría de los vampiros, la fuerza es adquirida. Mientras más tiempo te alimentas, más aprendes y más fuerte te vuelves. Un hombre de ochenta años tiene más experiencia de la vida que usted, ¿verdad? Ellos han uh ¿callejeado más? Ahora: imagine al anciano en un cuerpo joven que nunca está cansado, con velocidad y fuerza ilimitada.

- Lo pillé. - A diferencia de la mayor parte de lo que me sucedía últimamente, esto tenia sentido.

- Entonces un vampiro de trescientos años es mucho, mucho más fuerte que un vampiro que murió ayer. Sospecho que Sinclair debió de ser un hombre extraordinario cuando estaba vivo, porque fue rápidamente fuerte después de la muerte.

- Oooooooh, ¡Rose! Suena como si te sintieras atraída por el jefe.

Ella me sonrió.

- No, Majestad. Lo admiro mucho, pero por lo demás… termine con ese tipo de cosas hace cien años.

- Puede ser la cosa más deprimente que he oído esta semana, preciosa. Uh… lo siento. - La mujer era lo suficientemente mayor como para ser mi tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara abuela, aunque pareciera pertenecer a un grupo de animadoras. Me di tiempo para pensar en uno de los ochenta y seis apodos correspondientes.

- Majestad, puede llamarme Mistress Putz si lo prefiere. Es un puro placer estar solamente ante su presencia.

- Basta de eso. - Si hubiera podido sonrojarme, lo habría hecho. - Y todavía no he aceptado ir a la casa de Sinclair.

- Ya estamos aquí, - dijo con aire de disculpa, cuando los portones se abrieron. Nosotras pasamos por ellos, lo suficiente rápido como para presionarme de vuelta a mi asiento, pero cuando oí los portones cerrarse con fuerza supe por qué.

- ¡Carajo! ¿El tipo no deja la puerta principal abierta durante mucho tiempo?

-Es un hombre cuidadoso, - es todo lo que dijo ella.

Mascullé algo en respuesta, y estoy bastante segura de que Rose atrapó la palabra ' asno ', pero era demasiado educada como para hacer comentarios.

Nos detuvimos directamente en el camino de delante de la casa era victoriana de un hermoso rojo, pero después del palacio de Nostro y, claro está, habiendo crecido con una amiga súper millonaria, me aburría bastante de estas magníficas y hermosas casas. ¿Por qué no vivía nadie en una sencilla casa rural?

Rose apagó el coche, lo rodeó y luego sujetó la puerta abierta para mí, aun antes de que me hubiera percatado de que nos habíamos detenido.

- Deja eso, - dije, saliendo.

- Igual que los perros, - dijo con una sonrisa, - sé que en realidad no lo quiere decir. ¿La sujetaré para que suba las escaleras, Majestad?

- Sólo si quieres sentir mi pie en tu trasero, - le avise, y sonrió abiertamente. Me alegré de verlo. Rose intimidaba un poco. ¡Y era tan vieja! Cierto, Nostro también era viejo, ídem Sinclair, pero la diferencia era, que yo le gustaba un poco a Rose. Era una lástima… ella no pensaría que soy tan elegantísima si supiera que ceceo cuando tengo hambre. La puerta se abrió cuando ella se acercó, y fuimos conducidas dentro por un hombre que era tal vez una pulgada más alto que Rose. Tenía una cabeza pequeña, lustrosa y un bigote delgado que parecía dibujado. Sus ojos eran pequeños y muy juntos, y sus rasgos eran casi delicados… parecía un pequeño e inteligente galgo. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca ondulante, pantalones negros hechos a medida, y botas pequeñas de cuero. Súper atildado.

-Hola, - le dije a la parte superior de su cabeza, porque cuando me vio, hizo una profunda reverencia. - Soy Bella.

Este se enderezó apresuradamente.

- ¿Bella?

- James - Le advirtió Rose.

- ¿Quiere decir que la futura reina de los no muertos mi futura reina se llama Bella?

- Oye, es un nombre de familia -, dije a la defensiva. - Y no voy a ser la reina de nadie; Tengo bastantes problemas propios sin tomar la responsabilidad de un manojo de parásitos de dos patas. ¿Y apartará alguien estos perros de mí? - Para acrecentar las cualidades odiosas de Sinclair, él, aparentemente, tenía cien perros. En una inspección más cercana, eran como seis; todos labradores negros, grandes y gordos. Todos babosos. ¡Gracias a Dios llevaba puesto los zapatos del año pasado!

- Es simplemente una sorpresa, eso es todo, - dijo James, mirándome de arriba a abajo. – Es diferente de lo que esperaba. Entonces, ¿Me acaba de llamar parásito de dos patas?"

- James, ayúdame Con los perros, - Ordenó Rose. Se la vio seria, pero tan pronto como empujó a los perros a la otra habitación oí su risa. De mí, de James, o de los perros grandes y estúpidos, no tenia ni idea. Probablemente de los tres.

Miré alrededor en la entrada. Era un cuarto en sí mismo, con un alto techo y una escalera gloriosa que parecía haber sido sacada de una de las casas de "Lo que el viento se llevó". Dios mío, amaba ese libro. ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? La heroína era una idiota muy moderna y orgullosa. Leí GWTW aproximadamente diez veces al año hasta que llegué a la escuela secundaria, y dos veces al año desde entonces. La escalera de Sinclair se parecía a la de Doce Robles.

Rose vino corriendo, sin los perros.

- Si se queda aquí, Majes …Señorita Swan, le haré saber a Sinclair que está aquí. James le dará cualquier cosa que necesite.

- Sí, sin duda lo haré. - James finalmente recordó sus modales. - ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Vino?

- Me gustaría tomar un vaso de vino de ciruela, - confesé.

Él parpadeó, luego sonrió.

- Por supuesto. Al jefe le gustan también esas cosas. No a mí, sin embargo. Es como jarabe de azúcar servida en una copa.

Lo seguí a la barra de las bebidas situada en la esquina. - Es por lo que me gusta. Para mí la mayoría de los vinos saben como el jugo de uvas agrio. La ciruela es la única lo suficientemente dulce. - Eché un vistazo al techo y vi el espejo sobre la barra. - ¡Vaya!, ese espejo es más grande que mi dormitorio entero.

James siguió mi mirada y bajó su voz.

- Le diré, Señorita Bella, que me escandalicé cuando me alcé la primera vez y me enteré de que todavía emitía un reflejo. Me costo unos días recuperarme de eso. Sentí como que todas esas películas me habían engañado.

- ¿Por qué no íbamos a poder reflejarnos?- Él abrió una botella nueva para mí, me sirvió, y me dio el vaso. Su olor era ¡guau! a azúcar y ciruelas moradas estallando de madurez.

- Bien. Por no tener alma.

- Tenemos almas. Seguro que las tenemos. De otra manera haríamos cosas malas todo el tiempo. Ya sabes, como los políticos.

Él dejó caer la actitud de moderno mayordomo y me miró con algo muy parecido a la esperanza. Lo hizo parecer mucho más joven.

- ¿En realidad cree que sí?

- Sé que es así. - Dije esto con completa convicción, y agregué, - Además, un cura me lo dijo. Por lo de que eso de 'los vampiros no emiten reflejos porque no tienen alma' no tiene sentido. Por ejemplo, mira hacia arriba. - Él obedeció. - ¿Ves la barra? ¿Y las botellas? ¿El suelo? ¿Y la silla en la esquina? Según la teoría de las películas, no deberíamos poder ver esas cosas en el espejo.

- … es verdad. Pero eso no justifica lo que usted dice acerca de que los vampiros conservan sus almas.

- Tú me lo demuestras. Y también yo. Mira, probablemente odiabas los jeans antes de morir, ¿Verdad?

Él en realidad se estremeció.

- Correcto, cálmate, no vomites por toda la barra. Pues bien, ahora no vistes ninguno, ¿No es cierto? No tienes una montaña de Levis escondidos en la parte de atrás de tu armario, ¿verdad? Las cosas que hiciste… aún están allí. Simplemente ahora estás a base de dieta líquida. - Tomé un trago a mi vino. - ¡Como yo!

- Sabe, algo de cierto hay en eso, - dijo pensativamente, pero no contemplaba el espejo, me miraba a mí. Señaló hacia mi copa. – Tiene un extraño carisma. Aun cuando es como una píldora amarga, me gusta escucharla.

- Uh… ¿Gracias?

- Francamente, Sinclair y Rose son de los únicos vampiros que puedo aguantar.

- Yo no soy muy vieja. Tal vez es por eso.

- No, no es por eso, - dijo seriamente, - los jóvenes vampiros son de lo peor. Lo único en lo que pueden pensar es en lo hambrientos están. No puedes tener una conversación civilizada con ellos hasta al menos cinco años después.

-¡Vaya, que decepción! - ¿Cómo había logrado evitar aquel destino? Oh, sí… era la superreina. - ¿Oye, por qué tarda tanto tiempo Rose? ¿Dónde está Sinclair?

- Creo que se está alimentando de sus ladyfriends. - Lo dijo tal cual, todo en una palabra. -Veré si le puedo echar una mano a Rose. - Guardó la botella y luego se apresuró en subir las escaleras. – Con su permiso, volveré en seguida, - dijo sobre su hombro, luego alcanzó lo alto de la escalera y desapareció por una esquina.

Dejé pasar un minuto y luego dije, - Bueno, se acabó lo de perder el tiempo. - Terminé lo que me quedaba en el vaso, lo apoye sobre la barra… y entonces oí el grito.

Corrí hacia arriba, detrás de James.

*******************************

No fue un grito de dolor. Fue un grito de placer. De hecho, era un grito de éxtasis. - ¿"Las ladyfriends" de Sinclair? Probemos con el harén.

No tardé en encontrar la habitación, aun en un palacio como este. Simplemente seguí los jadeos y los gemidos. Estaba absolutamente segura de que quienquiera que hubiera gritado no estaba en problemas, pero soy curiosa. ¿Y estaba molesta? — sí, era la mierda más grande vampírica, por qué Sinclair el Fink me tenía esperando

Abrí la puerta al final del vestíbulo y vi a Rose parada delante de una gran ventana. Se dio la vuelta, me vio, y extendió sus manos en señal disculpa.

- Están muy ocupados, - dijo. - No tuve mucha suerte cuando intenté conseguir su atención. Sólo tardarán unos minutos más.

Curiosa, me acerqué a ella y me situé a su lado. La ventana era transparente como uno de esos cuartos dentro de otro cuarto que se ven en las estaciones de policía. Y a través de la ventana pude ver a Sinclair y a dos huy, *había otro par de tetas* tres mujeres. Se contorsionaban, gemían y ronroneaban en el centro de una cama, que era, si es posible, más grande que un king- size. Vamos, que se parecía a un acre cubierto de raso.

Era una cama imperial, y cada poste era tan grande como un tronco de árbol. Estaba cubierta con sabanas de raso color chocolate (bueno, al menos no eran rojas... tannn horteras), pero las almohadas las nueve estaban tiradas por el suelo.

A Sinclair se le veia feliz. ¡Estaba casi sonriendo! Y debería de estarlo, en medio de un moreno nido como se encontraba. Las tres mujeres tenían el pelo largo y oscuro, con unas extremidades robustas… nada de modelos anoréxicas para este tipo. Una de ellas hasta tenía un vientre delicadamente redondeado. Dos de ellas eran de piel clara, y la tercera de color chocolate con leche, con los pómulos altos como una reina egipcia.

Eran humanas. Estaba un poco sorprendida de la facilidad con la que lo podía decir. Tenían un resplandor, una vitalidad de la que Sinclair, Rose y yo carecíamos. Tal vez era porque sus corazones tenían que latir un poco más rápido y respiraban tantas veces.

Tosí.

- Uh ¿deberíamos estar, así, espiándolos?

Rose pareció sorprendida.

- No nos pueden oír. Ese cuarto esta a prueba de ruidos, y este vidrio es de tres pulgadas de grosor. Además, a Sinclair no le importa. Usualmente tiene un observador.

- ¡Eso es enfermizo!

- No, es cauteloso. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres poderosos han sido asesinados en sus camas?

- Puedo decir sin peligro a mentir que no tengo ni idea.

- Pues bien, bastantes. Te dije que era un hombre cuidadoso. Bueno, nunca baja la guardia. Ni siquiera en momentos como este.

Me quedé en silencio. Era una de las peores cosas que había oído alguna vez. Si no puedes relajarte durante el sexo en particular durante una fantasía inspirada en Penthouse, como esta bien, eso no sonaba a que disfrutara demasiado de la vida. Tener cuidado era una cosa. Ser enterrado vivo era algo distinto.

Una de las mujeres chilló, y eché un vistazo a tiempo de ver a Sinclair derribarla y empujar. Sus nalgas se flexionaron cuando empujó dentro de ella; haciendo que alzara las piernas y le rodeara la cintura. Podía ver los músculos de su trasero moviéndose mientras la follaba y, aunque me dolió en varios niveles admitirlo, el hombre tenía el mejor culo que hubiera visto alguna vez. Tenso, musculoso, y dulcemente redondeado en exactamente los lugares correctos. Yum.

- ¿Por qué los podemos oír?- Dije con la voz ronca, y me di cuenta de qué tenía la boca muy seca.

Rose apuntó con un gesto a nuestra izquierda; miré y vi el altavoz en la pared.

- Eso es enfermizo, - dije otra vez, y miré hacia la escena para asegurarme de que la depravación continuaba. Vamos, que alguien tenía que prestarle atención a estas cosas; ser consciente de lo cerdo que era Sinclair.

- Son tan bellas, - dijo Rose suavemente. Apoyó su mano sobre el vidrio. - Tan vivas, fresca y jóvenes.

¿Jóvenes? Rose tenía razón, ni una sola de las mujeres de aquel cuarto era difícil de mirar, pero estaban hacia el final de los treinta, o inicio de los cuarenta, por lo menos. Eran bellas, pero se parecían a autenticas mujeres: vientres suaves, muslos pesados, líneas de la risa. Ninguna de diecinueve años para Sinclair.

Me gustó un poco más por eso.

Mientras Sinclair estaba ocupado con una, las otras dos no habían tomado exactamente un número para esperar su turno. Una de ellas la que tenía una marca de nacimiento en forma de fresa en su hombro besaba a Sinclair fuertemente en la boca. La otra la que se parecía a una reina egipcia estaba chupando los pezones de Fresa, pasando rápidamente de uno a otro, chupando y lamiendo, su lengua brillando intermitentemente sobre los picos firmes, de color rosado.

Reina gimió alrededor de un bocado de carne; la mano de Sinclair se había movido y manoseaba la dulce abertura entre sus piernas. Acariciaba y jugueteaba… entonces dos de sus dedos se hundieron hasta los nudillos en ella y Reina se sacudió contra su mano. Mientras tanto, la que él follaba gritó como una alarma de incendios; sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de su cintura con mucha fuerza, sobresaltándome, y luego se relajó.

Sinclair se apartó, se inclinó, y le dijo algo demasiado bajo para que yo lo pudiera escuchar. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa saciada y sus ojos se medio cerraron. Él se dio la vuelta, acercó más a Reina, y mordió su labio inferior. Ella gritó traviesamente, y luego la volteó; acariciando los globos de su trasero, empujo en ella desde atrás. Reina chilló otra vez, mucho más fuerte, y se meció hacia atrás para encontrarle.

Entretanto, Fresa había avanzado lentamente alrededor de la pareja y se había recostado al lado de la primera mujer, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer somnolienta. Obviamente Fresa había sido la primera el grito que había escuchado.

Era realmente digno de observar. Una parte de mí me ordenaba dejar el cuarto, darles alguna privacidad (como si Sinclair quisiera privacidad). Lo que quiero decir es que cuando estaba viva ni siquiera me había gustado observar porno, personas mucho menos reales haciendo un sudoroso mambo.

Pero era difícil apartar la mirada. En primer lugar, era realmente ardiente increíblemente ardiente. Parte de eso era debido a la fuerza vital de Sinclair, pero otra parte eran sus tres compañeras. No había celos, ninguna malicia; Les bastaba con estar allí, con tomar turnos. Con jugar una con la otra en espera de la atención de Sinclair. Era diferente a cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiera imaginado. Creí que en un _ménage a _— a la mierda, ¿cual es la palabra francesa para cuatro? Bien, de cualquier manera, creí que en cualquier tipo de _ménage _seria casi obligatorio terminar con algunos sentimientos heridos. Pero no en este harén, obviamente.

Fresa acariciaba lentamente los senos de la otra mujer, dándole ocasionalmente un golpecito con las uñas a los pezones, ocasionalmente pellizcando, luego volviendo a las caricias lánguidas. Ambas observaban a Sinclair follando a Reina. Quién estaba, podía agregar, disfrutando inmensamente, si los jadeos y los gemidos eran una indicación de ello. Su gran trasero redondo se zarandeó y se contoneó cuando encontró los empujes de Sinclair, y él apenas podía apartarle las manos y se mantenía amasando la carne casi incesantemente.

- Tienes el mejor culo que he visto en cien años, - dijo Sinclair. No estaba sin aliento. De hecho, parecía divertido; Su tono, instantáneamente, me hizo erizar los pelos del cuello. No era como si estuviese ajeno a todo; era más como que cualquiera de las tres mujeres podía haber estado allí con él. En realidad, cualquier mujer.

- Por supuesto, cariño,- gruñó la Reina

- ¡O en unos mil años!, - dijo fresa, y las tres mujeres rieron tontamente al unísono.

Sinclair bufó y se salió. Vi su pene por primera vez, estaba brillante por los jugos, y quede boquiabierta. No sé por qué estaba tan sorprendida. Sinclair era enorme con grandes y anchos hombros, piernas y brazos poderosos de aproximadamente un metro ochenta y dos, fácilmente noventa kilos, y sin una pizca de grasa en él. Debería haber esperado que fuera gigantesco. De todos modos, no podía evitar escandalizarme. Gigantesco apenas le hacía justicia. Su pene era casi tan largo como mi brazo, de la muñeca al codo, y tan gordo como la base de un vaso. Brotaba de un nido exuberante de pelo púbico negro profundo. No estaba rojo oscuro evidentemente, puesto que estaba muerto pero era de un rosado vivo, y la punta, en forma de ciruela, brillaba.

- Jesúcristo, - dije. - ¡No es extraño que no vaya por una de diecinueve años! - Si alguna pequeña conejita de discoteca viera esto, iría a por el látigo y la silla. Mis días de discoteca habían pasado, y no estaba segura de que no me abalanzaría a por el látigo y la silla.

- Sinclair prefiere compañeras de cama mayores, - dijo Rose, inclinando la cabeza. - Si no tienen experiencia… las podría lastimar. No querría hacerlo, y se arrepentiría más tarde, pero igual estarían muy lastimadas.

Entretanto, allá por Sodoma, Reina se había abalanzado y engullía el pene de Sinclair como si fuera un helado y ella hubiera estado en el desierto durante un año. Fresa avanzó lentamente detrás de ella y comenzó a jugar con los labios de su sexo, descansando una mano ligeramente en el trasero de Reina acariciándola y masajeándola. Reina comenzó a gemir con el pene de Sinclair en su boca, entonces Sinclair agarró a la primera mujer vi como la luz se reflejaba en su anillo del pezón y la atrajo hacia él. Fue bastante suave, pero firme; Anillo en un minuto estaba allí, casi dormida, y al siguiente Sinclair la sujetaba en sus brazos, abrazándola fácilmente, mientras Reina chupaba su pene, la mordió en el cuello.

Anillo se estremeció contra él, gritando.

-¡Ah, Dios mío, otra vez, otra vez!

Mientras bebía de su garganta, empujaba las caderas hacia la boca de Reina. La boca de fresa había reemplazado sus dedos, y mientras su lengua se introducía en Reina, sus dedos tres de ellos empujaban dentro del culo de la mujer más oscura. Reina gritó alrededor del pene de Sinclair y cayó hacia atrás.

Sinclair dejó de beber. Un pequeño riachuelo de sangre bajó por su barbilla, y él lo alcanzó con su lengua. Su pene vibró en el aire, momentáneamente sin amigos.

- No te detengas, - dijo. Después, cuando vio que Reina tenia que detenerse, dijo, - Alguien más.

Fresa instantáneamente se arrodilló delante de él, pero la agarró por el pelo y la acercó hacia él, mientras, Anillo, gateó alrededor. Él empujó a Fresa de espaldas, abrió sus muslos con sus grandes manos, y la mordió en su arteria femoral. Mientras tanto no estoy segura de cómo lo hicieron, y si hubiera estado leyendo sobre esto en un libro nunca lo habría creído Anillo se había colocado de tal manera, que mientras Sinclair bebía del rechoncho muslo de Fresa, también era capaz de empujar su miembro en la impaciente boca de Anillo.

- Estos tipos, - comente secamente, - están en buena forma. - Traté de sonar tranquila y aislada porque, de hecho, nunca había estado tan encendida en mi vida, ni aun mientras Jasper me follaba mientras bebía de él. Podría haberlos mirado todo el día. Lo que explicaba por qué Rose había estado tan poco dispuesta a separarlos y decirle a Sinclair que tenía una invitada.

Fresa gemía mientras la boca de Sinclair estaba ocupada en su regordete muslo. Ella acariciaba sus propios senos, apretándolos lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas blancas en su carne; pellizcaba y tiraba de sus pezones, gritando

- ¡Más, más, más, _más! _- al techo.

Reina giró sobre si, jadeando. Despacio se deslizó al suelo, anduvo alrededor de la cama, y se arrodilló entre los muslos de Anillo. Lamió la raja hinchada y pulposa, luego la separó y empezó a besar y chupar.

- Yo creo que deberíamos irnos. - Dije esto con una carencia completa de convicción. - Quiero decir, terminarán pronto.

- Sí, Majestad.

- Y luego le podemos contar a Sinclair lo que pasó esta noche.

- Sí.

- Y decidir que hacer a partir de ahora.

- De acuerdo. - Rose dijo esto con toda la animación de un maniquí de tienda.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Es solo que tengo que besarla ahora. - Me dio la vuelta y me empujó hacia ella. Sus pupilas estaban enormes. Me pareció más guapa, con una cara más linda y trate de sentirme un poco más escandalizada. Nunca había besado a una mujer en mi vida. Nunca había tenido curiosidad. Mi postura hacia la homosexualidad era exactamente igual, de la misma manera que mi postura hacia la heterosexualidad: Si alguien quería tener relaciones sexuales con otro adulto que consentía, no era asunto mío. Simplemente tenía que mantenlo apartado de mi cara.

No importó mi total carencia de lesbianismo, o el hecho que un vampiro, una cabeza más pequeña que yo, amablemente me forzara a un abrazo, o el hecho que cuatro desconocidos follaran y se chuparan a dos metros de distancia. Tuve ganas de ser besada, y era la verdad. Y no hablaba precisamente de en mi boca.

- Debo implorar tu indulgencia, - dijo Rose. Se alzó ¡arriba, arriba! Sobre las puntas de sus pies. Su boca era roja oscura, con un lápiz de labios a juego (confirmé; El delineador chocaba completamente— ¡Puag!), Y su labio sobresaliente se parecía a un pequeño arco. La boca de una hechicera… optimistamente una buena. - Solamente… un… beso. - Luego sus labios presionaron sobre los míos, tranquila pero firme. Su pequeña lengua dio un golpecito a través de mis dientes. Pude sentir su mano deslizándose hacía arriba, su dedos en mi pecho a través de mi camisa, pellizcando mi pezón, duro…

- ¡Ay!

… y luego su lengua entró en mi boca, y su dedo amablemente, lentamente, frotó mi pezón ahora tieso; gimoteé y me apoyé en ella. Podría sentir como chupaba mi lengua y tuve miedo de que mis rodillas se doblasen. ¿Pensé, oye, por qué estamos de pie? Estaríamos bastante más cómodas en el suelo. De hecho, estaríamos bastante más cómodas en el cuarto de Sinclair... —

La retiré y empujé lejos. Me dejó ir en el segundo que la resistí, así es que mi empujón la envió tambaleando al otro lado del cuarto. La había apartado a la fuerza, pero aun ahora, quise abrir mis brazos y darle la bienvenida.

– Pensé… - dije entumecidamente, tocando mis labios, - no me dijiste que terminaste con ese tipo de cosas hace cien años.

- Con los hombres, - dijo, observándome tristemente. - Termine con los hombres. Estoy muy apenada. No lo podía evitar. No me he alimentado esta noche y es tan bella. Pero estoy muy apenada.

- Estar muerta es una cosa, pero tener que mirar a Finklair retozar con sus chicas en su cama… y que luego decidas traer mis tendencias latentes de lesbiana a la superficie yo con latentes, entre paréntesis, porque cuando estaba viva el pensamiento de besarme con otra mujer nunca cruzó por mi mente, y yo… olvídalo. Olvida esto. Estoy fuera de esto.

- Por favor no se vaya. Es por mi culpa. Todo por mi culpa. Estoy tan apenada.- Para mi horror, ella se arrodilló, y ¿estaba? ¡Estaba! Besándome las puntas de mis zapatos. - Por favor, Majestad, perdonad mi impertinencia. ¡Por favor!

- ¡Para de hacer eso! - Siseé, brincando hacia atrás, haciendo que sus labios no tocaran mis zapatos, luego la obligue a levantarse del suelo. Ella no me miraba, se encogía de miedo por mi cólera. Lo que me hizo sentirme mal. Lo que me enojó aun más. - ¡No beses mis zapatos nunca más! Jesús Cristo —Ella gimió y se sobresaltó. — ¿Por qué los vampiros tienen que ser tan _extraños _acerca de todo? Y no es culpa tuya que me besaras es culpa mía, porque te pude haber dicho que no. Joder, he tenido bastante de esta extraña mierda. ¿Te das cuenta de que no ha pasado aún una semana desde que morí? - Dejé su brazo y salí violentamente. Prácticamente tiré a James de las escaleras cuando corrí hacia la planta principal.

Él saltó fuera de mi camino apresuradamente, lo que era inteligente, porque habría caminado directamente por encima de su cabeza, en el estado de ánimo en el que me encontraba.

- ¿Qué la ha ofendido, Señorita Bella?

- Nada. Todo. Me voy.

- ¡Por favor no lo haga! - Lloriqueó Rose desde lo alto de las escaleras. - ¡Por favor quédese! ¡La necesitamos!

- Pues bien, yo no te necesito, - dije, abriendo bruscamente la puerta principal. - A Dios gracias. - Rose estalló en lágrimas, y di un portazo ante sus secos sollozos. Y no me sentí mal. Ni un poquito. No. De ningún modo.

No.

 Gap knockoffs, reconocido diseñador.

 Otro famoso diseñador.

 Tara es la mansión de la película "Lo que el viento se llevó"

 Hermosa flor de exteriores.

 Signo del horóscopo que tiene como sello de identidad el carácter temperamental y de liderazgo de quien lo posee.

 Nariz peluda

 Idiota o vulgar.

 Lo que el viento se llevo

 Amigas-señoritas

 Despreciable, chivato

 Extra-grande

 Cuatro mil metros.(traducción textual)

 Revista para hombres

 Chivato


	7. Capitulo 6

Llegué a casa y vi que mi puerta tenía una gran grieta en el centro, atravesándola de lado a lado, como si alguien la hubiera estado pateando durante más de una hora. Me detuve cansada, con la frente inclinada. Lo admito no estaba muy interesada en enterarme de quien había entrado a la fuerza. No, olvídalo, había tenido bastante. Quienquiera que fuese, era bienvenido a quedarse con mis sábanas de algodón, los platos sucios, y la horrorosamente anaranjada alfombra del salón.

Me di la vuelta para irme, posiblemente para buscar a mi madre y llorar en su hombro durante tres o cuatro horas, cuando...

- ¡Bell´s! ¿Eres tú? - La voz era de Alice.

- ¡Entra rápido! - Dijo Marc.

¿Qué infiernos pasaba aquí? Empujé la puerta y entré. Al menos Alice estaba bien se la escuchó bien. Shanara no podía haberla malherido demasiado. Vamos, ¿nos había emboscado en ese callejón hacía sólo tres horas? Parecían tres años.

Mis amigos estaban arrodillados al lado de un gran montón de harapos en el centro de mi dormitorio. Marc tenía un vendaje blanco en su cuello y todavía llevaba puesta la pulsera que le habían dado en el hospital. A Alice se la veía perfectamente bien.

- ¿Estáis bien chicos?

- Sí. ¿Y tú, girlfriend? Se te ve un poco blanca alrededor de los ojos. Más de lo usual, - Alice se rió con satisfacción. Luego se puso seria y señaló hacia el montón de harapos. - Tienes un problema, Bella. Quiero decir, además de los que hemos estado hablando ya.

Marc le dio un suave empujón al montón… y ¡era Jasper! Tenía un increíble mal aspecto como si no hubiera comido en tres días, dormido en cinco, o tomado un baño en diez. Su pelo era un desorden de grasientos enredos. Sus ojos se giraron hacia los míos. Estaban tan profundamente inyectados de sangre que eran más rojos que blancos.

- Más, - me dijo con voz ronca. - Más más más.

- ¡No, oh no! - Corrí hacia él. - ¿Jesús, Jasper, qué te he hecho? ¿Qué te he hecho?

- Exactamente lo contrario, - dijo Sinclair cuidadosamente, - de lo que yo hago.

Giré. Sinclair, Rose, y James estaban de pie dentro de mi dormitorio. En ningún momento los había oído entrar. Ni había sentido su presencia. Tampoco lo hicieron Alice y Marc, porque ambos dejaron escapar pequeños gritos. Jasper estaba abstraído. Había comenzado a mecerse de un lado a otro en el suelo, en un esfuerzo por calmarse, y no había apartado la mirada de mi cara.

- Usted debe ser Sink Lair, - Dijo Alice.

- ¡Hola, Mr. Sinclair! - cantó Marc. Hasta hizo gestos con las manos. - ¿Os habéis dejado caer para tomar algo?

- ¡Vosotros tres os vais de aquí! - Siseé. - Tengo bastantes problemas ahora mismo, gracias.

Sinclair apuntó hacia Jasper.

- Ese es de tu propia creación, creo… te puedo oler en él. Es decir, bajo las seis capas de suciedad. - Lo dijo tan descuidadamente que quise matarlo. Mi mano se fue a la cruz que Rose me había dado. ¿Parecería tan tranquilo y desconectado si le metiese a la fuerza este pequeño bebé en el ojo?

Pero Sinclair ya caminaba hacia nosotros.

- Rose, - dijo calmadamente, arrodillándose al lado de Jasper, - ayúdame. - Sus acciones eran tan opuestas a sus palabras que me dejo confundida (¡sorpresa!). El tipo, obviamente, escondía mucho detrás de esa fachada ofensivamente fría… el problema era, ¿me importaba?

- ¿Qué le pasa? - lloriqueé. - ¿Se está volviendo vampiro?

- No. Te desea ardientemente. Ahora es como un cocainómano. Sencillamente no te puedes limitar a tenerlos y después soltarlos, Isabella. Huiste de mi casa después de que vieras un cierto aspecto del estilo de vida del vampiro. Pero nunca les haría a las mías lo que tu le hiciste al tuyo.

Estaba ofendido. Bastante.

- Él no es mío. Apenas lo conozco.

- Bueno. - James se aclaró la voz. Estaba encorvado sobre nosotros, apoyando sus manos sobre los muslos. Parecía un árbitro no muerto. -Eso es peor, sabe.

- ¡Pero no lo sabía!

- Te advertí, - dijo Sinclair. Estaba quitándose el abrigo y poniéndolo sobre la temblorosa forma de Jasper. - No conoces las reglas. La mayoría de los vampiros aprenderían o morirían. Pero naciste fuerte, y tienes pocas de nuestras debilidades. Así es que mientras aprendes, haces daño a inocentes. ¿Es mi oferta de ayuda aún tan completamente inaceptable?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… dime qué tengo que hacer. Cómo ayudo a Jasper. Y tomaré tus 101 clases sobre vampiros, Sinclair. Pero sólo después de que Jasper este mejor.

- Prométemelo, Isabella.

- Ya le ha dicho que le va a dejar ayudarla, - dijo Alice, y su voz fue como el hielo. Podía pensar que Sinclair era más delicioso que un helado triple, pero nadie iba a cuestionar a su mejor amiga en su propia casa. - Si eso no es suficientemente, Sink Lair, no dejes que la puerta te pegue en tu gran trasero blanco cuando salgas.

- Por favor no pronuncies mi nombre así, - suspiró. Levantó a Jasper fácilmente en sus brazos. Entonces, "¿gran trasero blanco?"

- Simplemente tráele al cuarto de baño, - dijo Rose. - James y yo podemos encargarnos de él.

- Pero — cerré mi boca con un chasquido. Jasper era casi tan alto como Sinclair, lo cual lo hizo más de dos cabezas más alto que Rose y James. No importa. Probablemente podrían meter a la fuerza un Volkswagen en mi baño si quisieran.

Sinclair llevó a Jasper a mi baño y lo puso en el suelo. James lo desnudó mientras Rose abría la ducha. Entretanto, Sinclair puso una mano en cada uno de mis hombros, me dio vuelta, y me saco de allí. ¡De mi propio baño!

- Mantén las manos en ti mismo. - Le avisé.

- ¿Usted uh quiere algo de beber? - Alice estaba en la puerta. Se sonrojó, lo cual no es fácil de decir con ella. - ¿Digo, que si le gustaría tomar té o algo por el estilo, Señor Sinclair?

- Por favor llámame Edward. Cualquier amigo de Isabella, y todo eso.

- A él le gusta el vino de ciruela, tráele un vaso de eso, - dije irritada.

- ¡Lo traeré! - dijo Marc . Había ido a echar los harapos de Jasper dentro de mi lavadora, pero apareció en la puerta en el mismo momento en que Alice lo hizo. Se atascaron por el hombro en la puerta, al estilo de los Tres Stooges.

- ¡No, yo lo traeré!

Lucharon y luego ambos saltaron libres del marco de la puerta. Oí el ruido de sus zapatos cuando compitieron el uno contra el otro para llegar primeros a la cocina, y puse una mano sobre mis ojos. Los amigos… el colmo de las dobles bendiciones.

- Lastima que no seas tan cariñosa conmigo como lo son tus compañeros, - bromeó Sinclair.

- No saben lo rastrero que eres, - dije agriamente. Me molestó ver a Giselle ronronear en sus brazos cuando él distraídamente la acarició debajo de la barbilla. ¡Felino vagabundo e infiel! Se la quité y la lancé hacia su puertecita para que se marchara. Con una mirada presumida, ella se fue. - Si tuvieran la más leve pista de cuán miserable, sucio y despreciable eres…

- Pero, Isabella, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso? Sabes que traté de ayudarte en el mausoleo, y envié a Rose para ayudarte en la casa de Nostro esta noche. Si no te hubiera dado mi regalo, los Demonios te habrían hecho pedazos.

- ¿Tu regalo?

- La cruz le perteneció a mi hermana.

Mis dedos fueron instantáneamente a la cruz, intente quitármela, pero él me detuvo con una sacudida de su cabeza.

- Consérvala. No la puedo llevar puesta, y te podría ayudar otra vez.

Conmocionada, dije:

- Era de tu hermana.

- Y ahora es tuya.

- Bien… gracias. Pero y no es que yo no este agradecida …

- Eso no, nunca eso, - dijo él burlonamente.

— Pero si estás tan preocupado, ¿por qué no viniste tu mismo esta noche?

- Yo vine, - dijo inocentemente. -Más de una vez, de hecho. Pensé que estabas mirando.

Sentí como mi cara se ponía roja un buen truco, ya que yo estaba muerta.

- ¡Muy gracioso! Sabes lo que quiero decir.

- Ay, demasiado bien. Lamentablemente, una de las condiciones de la liberación de Rose de Nostro era que nunca pusiese un pie en su territorio. Puedo enviar a comisionados, pero yo mismo debo permanecer lejos. El mausoleo donde te encontraste por primera vez con Nostro era neutral.

- Oh. - ¡Maldición! Oír más detalles acerca de cómo él alejo a Rose de Noseo me hizo comenzar a odiarle un poco menos. Lo cuál no era una buena manera de sentir, sobre un carácter tan resbaladizo como el de este tipo. Mi mano fue instintivamente hacia la cruz otra vez. - Bien, gracias —

- ¡Mi corazón! ¿Podrá aguantar la tensión?

— Excepto que sé que tienes algún motivo engañoso para ayudarme.

- Mi postura anti-Nostro, pro-Isabella sido clara desde hace algunos días, no hay nada de engañoso en ella. Sentí mucho oír que me habías necesitado esta tarde.

- No hablemos de eso.

- ¿Una puritana americana nacida a finales de el siglo veinte? No había pensado que tales criaturas existieran.

- Solamente porque no creo que deberías estar alegremente follando con múltiples compañeras ¡al mismo tiempo! .No quiere decir que sea una puritana.

Él gesticuló hacia el cuarto de baño, dónde el pobre Jasper estaba siendo atendido por Rose y James.

- No creo que estés en situación de cuestionar mi juicio. Mis ladyfriends saben en lo que se meten.

- Eres todavía un cerdo, - dije fieramente. -Te vi. No tenía importancia qué tres mujeres estaban allí no te importaba. Ellas son algo que tú usas. Así no es cómo se trata a un amigo.

- Bueno.- dijo arqueando las cejas. -Quizá es que simplemente no he encontrado a la mujer apropiada.

-¡O quizá eres un cerdo!- Lancé mis manos en el aire. - ¿Necesitas en realidad tres de ellas? Vamos. De una manera realista. ¿Tres?

- Bueno. - Sonrió lentamente, y sentí como se me tensaba el estómago. -¿Necesita alguien un banana split, cuando se saciaría con una sola bola de helado?

- Ellas. Son. Seres. Humanos.- Sacaba las palabras de entre mis dientes apretados; Estaba tan enojada que mis ojos se cruzaron. - No. Bolas. De helado. _Cerdo._

- Entonces tengo el pacto del siglo para ti, Elizabeth. Prescindiré de su amistad de inmediato, y de todas las demás. Esta noche. _Si _tomas su lugar en mi cama.

Mi boca se abrió involuntariamente y lo miré boquiabierta como una trucha fuera del agua. Un numero astronómico de emociones — el enojo, la curiosidad, el miedo, la lujuria, la sacudida — gritaron en mi cabeza en medio segundo, y antes de que supiera que iba a hacerlo, mi mano se lanzó a su cara y le abofeteó lo suficientemente duro como para hacerlo retroceder un paso.

Él se tocó la mandíbula y me miró. Sus ojos negros brillaron intensamente y me trague la frase...

_¡Me retracto de eso!_

… quiso salir afuera.

- Agradable, - fue todo lo que dijo. – No he visto como ha llegado. Aunque debería habérmelo imaginado.

Traté de decir algo apropiado, arrogante y mordaz, pero no podía pensar en nada.

- Gracias, - dijo, tannn educado, y agarró el vaso que Alice le ofrecía. Marc estaba justo detrás de ella con una bandeja de accesorios de coctel: Las cerezas al marachino, las rebanadas de limón, las aceitunas. No habían visto la bofetada. Caray, apenas la había visto yo — había sido como si mi mano se hubiera movido más rápido que el pensamiento.

- ¿Todas esas cosas para el vino? Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco y frotando la palma de mi mano dar una bofetada a Sinclair había sido como golpear un trozo de granito. - Poneos serios, chicos.

Por despecho (¡seguro!) Sinclair seleccionó cuidadosamente una rebanada de limón y la dejó caer en su vino.

Alice miró a hurtadillas en el cuarto de baño, luego volvió rápidamente para informarme.

– Han dejado al niño desnudó como su madre lo trajo al mundo y lo friegan con tu nueva esponja de baño.

Me estremecí. Treinta y siete con noventa y nueve en El Body Shop, kaput. - Es justo. Es culpa mía que esté en este lío. ¿Qué va a ocurrir después de que esté limpio, Sinclair?

- Edward.

- Edwaaarrrdd - Alice y Marc repitieron en un coro de ensueño.

- ¿No tienen ustedes dos _ninguna otra cosa que_ hacer? - Prácticamente grité.

- Esta es la semana más interesante de toda mi vida, - Dijo Marc. -¡Vampiros! ¡El nacimiento de una reina! ¡Alianzas! Los tipos buenos bellísimos. Los tipos malos mentirosos. ¡Peleando para los buenos! ¿Por qué iba a encontrar en este mundo otra cosa mejor que hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Luchar contra el papeleo burocrático en el hospital, implorar que los HMO's hagan lo correcto mientras un niño muere? Qué vas a hacer Alice — ¿contar tu dinero?

- Además, somos tus compinches. Una parte del equipo. Cualquier cosa que involucre a Bell´s, nos involucra a todos nosotros, - agregó Alice .

- Procuraré recordar eso. Para contestar a tu pregunta, Bell´s —

- No te atrevas.

- ¿Entonces no más Sink Lair, vale?

¡Maldición! - Sí.

- Muy bien. Como decía, una vez que el Detective Berry haya sido purificado, Rose o James aliviará su necesidad inmediata alimentándose de él. Luego le haremos olvidar que él alguna vez te conoció como un vampiro. Se despertará en su cama, con una incipiente barba de una semana, y sintiendo que ha estado realmente enfermo. Así es que él sólo pensará que fue la gripe.

- Pero no quiero que algo así le pase a alguien otra vez, - dije. - Digo, que tu plan suena bien, y Dios sabe que has tenido un montón de años para perfeccionarlo, pero estoy mirando la enfermedad, no los síntomas.

Sinclair se había sobresaltado con ' Dios ', pero había contestado bastante suavemente.

- Entonces escoge uno — o dos — o tres amantes a los que no les importe compartir sangre junto con sus cuerpos, y úsalos siempre que debas. O ellos deseen.

- A mi no me mires, - ordenó Alice.

- Igualmente, - agregó Marc. - A menos que te haya crecido un pene en los últimos días.

Sinclair los ignoró.

- Encontrarás que es un arreglo realmente satisfactorio.

- ¡Bien, esa es una de las grandes diferencias entre tu y yo, Sinclair, porque disiento!

- Es una poeta, - nos informó Marc, - y no lo sabíamos.

Los miré furiosamente, pero me sonrieron y no se movieron. Giré hacia Sinclair.

- Es como …..es como hacer a un ser humano tu ….tu mascota o algo por el estilo. - Nunca olvidaría la mirada serenamente divertida que se reflejaba en su cara mientras tomaba a una de sus ladyfriends, luego a la otra, y a la otra. Podían haber sido cualquiera a él no le importaba quien estaba en su cama. Nunca le haría eso a una persona, hacerlos sentir como si fueran piezas intercambiables de la máquina de alguien. _Nunca._

- ¿No comías carne antes de tu accidente? - preguntó. - Tú eras fuerte y para mantenerte fuerte, usaste al débil. Eso es lo que hacen los depredadores. Eso es lo que hacen los vampiros. De otra manera serias como esos tontos de P.E.T.A. que piensan, que deberíamos comer pasto y beber néctar.

- Oh, Señor, aquí vamos, - refunfuñó Alice. . - Sálvate, Edward.

_- Soy un miembro de_ P.E.T.A., - dije. - Comía carne, seguro, pero no creo que debiéramos verter crema de afeitar en la garganta de un conejo, o frotar maquillaje de ojos encima del globo ocular de un perro para que las mujeres americanas puedan tener pestañas exuberantemente frondosas. Una cosa es necesitar proteínas, pero otra es querer colgar una gran cabeza muerta en la pared, o diseñar un desodorante que hace que tu axila huela como un campo de flores.

- UN miembro vampírico de P.E.T.A. - Sinclair realmente no podía evitar sonreír. - Eso es algo nuevo.

- ¿Tú eres uno de _ellos? _- dijo Marc, horrorizado. - ¡Oh, cáspita! No tenía ni idea. ¡Jesús, me siento sucio! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Parpadeé.

- ¿Que sea un vampiro no te molesta, pero que le de dinero a P.E.T.A. si lo hace?

- Oye, una cosa era ser un seguidor sin espíritu de Satán, podría aguantar eso, pero pertenecer a P.E.T.A ¡ugh! Tengo mi orgullo, chica.

Alice empezó con las risas tontas y después a reírse a mandíbula abierta. antes de que pasara mucho tiempo tenía dolor de estomagó y se agarraba a la pared para evitar caerse.

Sinclair sonreía abiertamente, mirándome.

- Debería ir a controlar a los demás, - dije por fin. Los pasé en mi camino al cuarto de baño e ignoré el gesto de mal de ojos que Marc me hacia.

Marc todavía alucinaba.

- ¡P.E.T.A.! Hombre, voy a tener que sentarme y meditar sobre esto. No me importa ser compinche de una novia de Satán, pero de una persona abraza árboles…

- Quizá _deberías sentarte,_ - sugirió Sinclair solícitamente.

Pasé a James en la puerta.

- Necesitaremos algunas ropas para tu Jasper, - Dijo sobre su hombro. - Algo que pueda llevar puesto a su casa y que no pueda rastrear.

- Tengo algunos chandals viejos que nunca me pongo — están al fondo del cajón izquierdo. No llevan ni mi nombre, ni nada que pueda llevarle a mí. Son un poco pequeños, pero lograrán terminar el trabajo. - Luego entré en el cuarto de baño. A Jasper se le veía un poco más contento, y debería, ya que su cabeza reposaba sobre los senos de Rose, que lentamente, lujuriosamente, creaba espuma jabonosa sobre los músculos de su espalda. Él estaba, de hecho, muy feliz de verla. Esto resultó ser un gran alivio para mí. Cuando había visto la ruina en la que se había convertido, el antes Detective Jasper Berry, en mi suelo del dormitorio, tuve miedo de que nunca volviera a estar contento de ver a nadie.

- ¿Cómo os esta yendo aquí dentro? - Pregunté. Chillé, realmente — estaba un poco nerviosa por tener que hablar con Rose. Todavía podía sentir el beso.

- Él estará bien. ¿Cree que me podría ayudar? Les preguntaría a Sinclair o James, pero —

- Este es mi desorden. Sí, ayudaré. - Me quite la ropa, después abrí la puerta de la ducha y entré. - ¿Qué….uh….qué hacemos ahora?

- Ahora caigo sobre usted con un hambre voraz y me llevo sus sesos.

Me eché a reír. _Me acurruque _tan lejos de ella como pude, y ese fue un hecho. También me sentí un poco extraña al estar desnuda delante de una lesbiana. Probablemente lo habría estado en otra ocasión, en una ducha pública, o ese tipo de sitios no lo puedes saber con seguridad, ¿Verdad? Tú asumes que todos los demás son heterosexuales, y si alguien clava los ojos en tus tetas crees que simplemente se está preguntando quien te las ha operado.

- Muy cómica. Lo siento.

- Soy yo la apenada. Maltraté su confianza y puse todo en peligro. - Su voz estaba tan amargada que me conmocionó. -Todo porque no me pude controlar a mí misma.

- Oye, whoa, cálmate, Sunshine. Fue simplemente un beso, no es como si hubieras acuchillado a mi perrito. Además, te debía un favor, ¿verdad? ¿Por lo del hoyo?

Ella cambió la posición de Jasper tan fácilmente como un hombre crecido movía a un gatito. -Entonces, - dijo, con cara seria, - me jugué la vida y afronté la perspectiva de una muerte horrible para salvarla, a cambio me permitió besarla, y ahora estamos en paz.

- Correcto. - Sonreí burlonamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

– Que el diablo nos ayude si usted realmente es la reina.- Pero lo dijo con una sonrisa, y supe que bromeaba para hacerme sentir mejor. Probablemente hubiera preferido besar mis pies un poco más, pero era bien consciente de mi política anti besuqueo de chicas. - Muy bien, Entonces. Al negocio. Si bebe de su garganta, le meteré en mí. Él se aliviará y luego seremos capaces de plantar las sugerencias que necesitamos.

- Le vas a tomar …oh. ¡Oh! Pero tú no….quiero decir…..a ti no te gusta, oh, joder.

Ella se rió.

- Eso es cierto, pero hay excepciones.

- Sí, pero… como dije, es mi desorden.

- Sí, pero no quiere hacerlo. No quiso la primera vez, y no quiere ahora, en particular con varias personas esperando al otro lado de la puerta, y eso lo agrava aún más. - Viendo la expresión de mi cara, suavizó su tono. - Está bien, Bella. Realmente no me opongo. No es nada para mí, y lo es todo para él. Además, ¿no tiene sed?

Si. No me había alimentado aún esta noche. O anoche, en realidad. Pero… -¿Por qué tiene que ser ambas cosas? ¿Por qué tenemos que beber _y _follar?

- Nosotros no, - dijo, - pero ellos si. Si tomamos de ellos, nos necesitan de una manera en la que nunca han necesitado a alguien antes. Especulo que es como…. como masturbarte pero no dejarte a ti mismo llegar al orgasmo. ¿Cual es el punto? Es frustrante y deja a todo el mundo infeliz. Podríamos tomar y no darles nada a cambio, pero es una cosa podrida para hacer.

- Esto es muy raro y perturbador, y el tiempo pasa y mi calentador de agua no es muy grande, así es que mejor empecemos con la mordida, _tengo sed_, pero si haces esto por mí te deberé otro favor. ¿Está bien?

Ella me miró, y su pequeña lengua rosada salió y golpeó ligeramente uno de sus colmillos pensativamente.

- Un favor en forma de beso, - dijo finalmente.

- Awww, Rose, te lo dije, - gemí, - no juego de ese modo.- _¿Entonces por qué te emociona la idea hasta tus dedos de los pies no muertos, mentirosa?_

- No en vida, ciertamente. Pero los vampiros tienen que ajustarse a muchas cosas… y bastantes de nosotros encuentran que después de la muerte "somos — ah — flexibles".

_Eso _explicó mucho. Si una extraña hubiera chocado sus labios con los míos dos semanas antes, la hubiera derribado con mi bolso. Pero aquí estaba, totalmente desnuda, con una hermosa mujer y un tipo que no era exactamente feo, ambos habrían estado encantados de follarme, y estaba más que un poco tentada de ser la carne en su emparedado.

Era todo muy extraño.

- Bien, - dije con una demostración convincente de renuencia. - Un favor en forma de beso. Pero más tarde.

- Oh, no querría hacerlo hoy, - me reconfortó. - Querría esperar a que tuviéramos… tiempo libre.

- Sabes, esas pausas que tú y Sinclair hacéis antes de terminar una frase, realmente aterran.

- ¿Por qué piensa que las hacemos? ¿Y quién piensa que le enseño _a él? _- Preguntó alegremente. Ella enjuagó el último jabón del cuerpo de Jasper, luego me llamó por señas más cerca. Salí de mi rincón, dirigí mis manos hacia la parte alta de su espalda, puse las manos en sus hombros, me apoyé en él, y lo mordí. La vida salada y caliente goteó en mi boca y Jasper se enderezó apresuradamente, perdiendo la apatía que lo había vestido como una capa toda la noche. Él trató de cambiar de dirección para mirar hacia mí, pero no lo dejaría.

- Aquí, en mí, - dijo Rose con su dulce voz, casi musical. Jasper se abalanzó, la cogió, y se introdujo en ella. Su espalda golpeaba ruidosamente contra los azulejos e hizo que subiera sus piernas y le rodeara la cintura. Rose dejó escapar un chillido de dolor, y Jasper comenzó a empujar contra ella tan duro que perdí mi sujeción.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿está hiriéndote?- Estaba horrorizada. Estaba lista para sacarlo fuera de ella y hacerlo atravesar la puerta de la ducha, y no importaba que él fuera la víctima.

- … nada. No es nada.

Se me ocurrió que una mujer que prefería no aparearse con hombres, tomaba esta paliza por mí, y ni siquiera tenia el placer de beber para aliviar las cosas. Simplemente porque ella había querido que _yo _bebiera. Lo que había hecho, como la vaca egoísta que soy.

¡Es solo que… no había pensado que sería tan rudo! Así tan brutal e irreflexivo. Por supuesto, había sido así conmigo, pero yo se lo había devuelto y además, me gustaban los hombres. Pero a Rose …..

Jasper la agarró de los muslos y con fuerza los separo aun más; Ella gritó antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

- Suéltala, - dije.

¡Comencé a sacarlo fuera de ella, pero me detuve cuando gritó,

- No lo hagas! ¡Si no es nada!

Así es que en lugar de eso sujeté su mano. Me la apretó dolorosamente cuando Jasper aceleró hacia su clímax. Luego terminó y cayó de rodillas, ya medio inconsciente, y agarre a Rose cuando ella empezó a deslizarse.

- Eso es, cariño, - le dije, sacando los mechones húmedos de pelo fuera de sus ojos. - Ese es el último empujón que asumes en mi honor.

- De acuerdo, y de acuerdo, - dijo, y nos tambaleamos al salir de la ducha juntas. Me acordé de cerrar el agua antes de que Jasper se ahogara. Pero todavía tenía ganas de hacerle atravesar la pared ¿es algo irracional?

***********************

Cuando me desperté al lado de Sinclair, quedé como la persona más conmocionada de la tierra. Y, para aumentar aún más mi desasosiego, él yacía sobre su costado, sosteniéndose la cabeza y observándome. Su pecho estaba cubierto de una encrespada alfombra de pelo negro, y su …..

- ¡Jesús! - Me senté de golpe y me palpé. Gracias a todos los dioses que alguna vez existieron, estaba completamente vestida.

- ¡No hagas eso!

- ¿Qué hago aquí en el acre de satén del infierno? -A tientas comencé a andar hacia el borde. Estábamos en mitad de su gigantesca cama y, me alegré de ver que habían cambiado las sabanas. Estas eran del color del cielo en un día despejado.

- Y buenas noches también para tí. - Me observó salir gateando de su cama con toda la gracia de un laborioso hipopótamo y no se movió. - ¿Cómo es que anoche no te quemaste como unas patatas fritas?

- ¿Qué?, ¿Me lo preguntas tú? ¿Cómo diablos podría saberlo?

Anoche, después de la ducha, vestimos a Jasper y lo llevamos a su casa. Sinclair había accionado su cosa vampirica 'tienes muuucho sueño', y dejamos a Jasper durmiendo. Cumpliendo con mi palabra, fuimos a la guarida de Sinclair. Marc y Alice protestaron, pero no demasiado… habían estado levantados toda la noche, y el amanecer estaba muy cerca. Sinclair les había prometido que nada me dañaría en su casa, y eso fue suficiente para mis queridos amigos. Los podía haber dejado en compañía de leones africanos muertos de hambre y ellos habrían estado bien, mientras Sinclair les hubiera dicho que estaba bien.

El sol nos alcanzó mientras acelerábamos al máximo hacía la casa de Sinclair. No pensé sobre eso ¿no había pasado las noches en mi cama durante toda la semana?, ¿y mi cuarto no miraba hacia el este? Pero los demás enloquecieron cuando abrí la puerta de mi lado en el coche.

- ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que tienes una ruta subterránea que lleva a tu casa? - Me quejé, entrecerrando los ojos ante el espejo y peinándome con los dedos. ¿Crecería mi pelo? ¿Necesitaría alguna vez pedirle una cita a Chantelle en _Le Kindest Kut?_ - Creí que la luz del sol no te molestaría más que a mí. Cuando James detuvo el coche, asumí que era hora de salir, no el momento de esperar a que la entrada de la bat-cueva se abriera.

Sinclair sostuvo en alto su brazo. Estaba de un rojo irritado, casi del color de una langosta cocinada. Cuándo extendió la mano, y me agarró para empujarme de vuelta al coche, se había hecho un infierno de quemadura.

- Obviamente, estabas equivocada.

Me inquieté al recordar. Era muy embarazoso. Me quede parada, parpadeando a la luz del sol, y dándome la vuelta lentamente por el chillido de consternación de Rose. Luego Sinclair trató de alcanzarme, su brazo salió del oscuro coche como un velludo socorrista.

- ¿Oh, bien, - había dicho lentamente, estúpidamente… había estado alguna vez tan cansada? - El sol, arde, oh, que agonía… oh, que crueles rayos de zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

¡Que bochorno!

- Bien, - dije, clavando los ojos en la quemadura de Sinclair. - Lamento eso. No quise que te lastimases. Habría saltado de vuelta al coche por mí misma, pero me resultó muy difícil pensar. Estaba _tan _cansada.

- Y _así _casi me freíste vivo. ¿Cómo desconocías que te ocurriría esto?- Su tono estaba dividido entre la impaciencia y la admiración.

- No lo sabía porque me desmayo antes de que llegue el amanecer. Normalmente estoy acostada antes de que suba el sol. Y lo siguiente es, poof …estoy completamente despierta y es de nuevo de noche.

- Éste es un momento excelente para que empiecen tus lecciones.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo prometiste.

- No, ¿Por qué te importa? ¿Por qué quieres enseñarme Vamp 101?

- Porque, - dijo simplemente, levantándose con un movimiento fluido (quedé aliviada al ver el bóxer azul marino), - si debes ser una reina eficaz, debes conocer las normas de la sociedad que regirás.

- Oh, vamos. ¿Realmente no creerás del todo en ese Libro de las cosas Muertas, verdad?

- Si no lo hubiese hecho antes de anoche, lo habría creído cuando te vi permanecer bajo la luz del sol y bostezar, en lugar de hacer lo que un vampiro común habría hecho, que es estallar en llamas. Pero primero… - sonrió, con una sonrisa lenta y abierta que fue casi gatuna en su insolencia. - Esta el pequeño asunto que te comenté en el restaurante hace algunas noches.

Yo tenía una repugnante sospecha, pero estaba lista para ella. Ah, comenzaba a entender los trucos de este tipo. Vagué hacia la cómoda situada cerca de la ventana.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Anduvo con paso majestuoso detrás de mí.

-Te dije que llegaría el momento en que necesitarías mi ayuda, y te la daría, siempre y cuando pusiera algo mío en tu boca. Sus manos alcanzaron mis hombros y suavemente me dieron la vuelta para enfrentarlo. - ¿Señora es tu elección, por supuesto, pero realmente espero que …qué es eso?

- Uno de tus pañuelos, - dije. Lo metí en mi boca, mastiqué, y me lo tragué. -¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? - Pregunté con voz poco clara. – Me voy a poner enferma.

Clavó los ojos en mí durante un largo momento, luego comenzó a reírse. Se reía con tanta fuerza, que apenas podía apuntar hacia el cuarto de baño, y casi no llegue a tiempo.

* * * *

- _No lo haré._

- Pero debe.

-¡No!

-¿No le preocupa que Nostro pueda ganar más fuerza?

- ¿Por qué tiene que importarme?

- Usted sabe por qué.

-¡Esa es una sandez y lo sabes!

- Si lo supiera, - dijo Rose suavemente, - ¿Trataríamos ahora mismo de obligarla a ayudarnos? Nos hemos arriesgado por usted, Majestad, muchas veces. Fue predicha.

- ¡Basta de eso! - Estaba a punto de aterrorizarme. Había pensado que esta sería una clase sobre cosas vampiricas, pero en lugar de eso era sobre 'Porque Bella Tiene Que Ayudarnos A Derrocar Al Vampiro Más Aborrecible En Cinco Siglos.' Eso es por lo qué estaban tan interesados en mí. No sólo porque era la Reina, sino porque era la reina que juntaría a todas las tribus, y las regiría. Y sobre el libro de las tonterías muertas, que Rose me había estado leyendo durante toda la noche. Era como ir a la escuela de la Biblia en el infierno.

Sabía que no alimentarme con ellos había sido un error. Era todo muy casual… que varias "amigas" viviesen con Sinclair, mujeres para él y Rose, hombres para James. Cualquiera de ellos (incluidos ellos tres) se habría apresurado a aceptar la oportunidad de ser mi cena, pero la cosa de la comida grupal era demasiado inusual para mí. Más, aún, chupar sangre todavía me resultaba demasiado extraño. Cuando lo estaba haciendo las cosas se sentían poderosamente bien, pero cuando no lo hacía, el factor _puag tendía_ a fastidiarme.

Desafortunadamente, estuvieron poderosamente impresionados cuando dejé pasar la oportunidad de alimentarme. Demasiado impresionados. Entre eso y lo de no quemarme hasta morir esta mañana, todo el mundo en la casa había quedado convencido de que era la reina. Excepto la reina, por supuesto.

- No es solo que yo no sea El Vampiro Escogido, o algo de eso, es que además apenas soy un vampiro.

- Ahí nos tiene pillados, - dijo James con aire de disculpa. - Realmente es un vampiro terrible. Demasiado estúpida para estallar en llamas a la luz del sol, y ni cercanamente lo suficientemente cruel.

- ¿Veis? ¿Veis?

Estábamos en uno de los salones de Sinclair ,tenía tres que yo supiera. Era tarde cerca de la medianoche. Rose, James, y Sinclair habían estado, por turnos, explicándome cómo, entre los cuatro, íbamos a hacer caer a Nostro. No me tragaba ese cuento.

- Miren. Chicos. Soy una secretaria, ¿bien? Si necesitan que escriba un montón de memorándums demandando la dimisión de Noseo, soy su chica. Si tienen una pila de documentos para archivar antes de que podamos patear al asno, lo puedo hacer. Pero no soy una kingmaker. Mierda, soy un poco nueva para el juego de escoger lados y derrocar a los tiranos. ¡Hace una semana todavía instalaba el Netscape Navigator!

- Esto me atormenta tanto como a ti, Isabella, - dijo Sinclair, recogiendo su copa y tomando un sorbo distraído. - Una mujer de tu temperamento errático no habría sido mi primera elección. Indiscutiblemente, eres joven, eras joven cuando moriste, y como un vampiro eres efectivamente una niña. Pero, ¿cuánto más tienes que ver para creer?

Inhalé por la nariz. De ninguna manera va a ser tan fácil, camarada.

- Realmente un poco más.

Él señaló al libro de los muertos, que tenía un pequeño y elegante soporte al lado de la chimenea. Había estado tentada de tirarlo a las llamas más de una vez esta tarde.

- Nuestro libro – nuestra Biblia, si quieres – habla de un vampiro femenino que no será quemado por el sol, que puede controlar su sed, que ejerce dominio sobre las bestias, que es todavía querido por Dios ,que es por lo qué puedes llevar puesta una cruz alrededor del cuello.

- Sigo sin tragármelo, - dije tercamente.

- Puedes hacer todas estas cosas, Isabella. Y lo que es más, eres tú misma no dudo que la mujer delante de mí es más o menos igual de imbécil que hace un mes. Eres vanidosa, piensas constantemente en tu placer, te gustan tus cosas bonitas, eres una criatura que busca su propio confort.

- ¡Oh, mira quien me lo hecha en cara, Chico de Raso.

Él permaneció sereno, aunque James tuvo que disimular su risa con una tos.

- Has permanecido siendo _tu _misma_._ La prueba más definitiva es que puedes pensar acerca de otros amigos y desconocidos antes de en tus propias necesidades. La mayoría de los vampiros beberían de su abuela si estuvieran lo suficientemente sedientos. Además, las personas reaccionan a tu carisma. ¿Realmente piensas que si el Dr. Marc se hubiera encontrado con cualquier vampiro, le habría permitido alimentarse de él, se habría ido a comer con él, luego se hubiera mudado a su casa y hubiera hecho todo lo posible para ayudarle? Instantáneamente quiso estar contigo. Tu amiga Alice nunca te tuvo miedo ¿verdad? No sólo el libro predice tus habilidades únicas, no sólo nosotros, los vampiros, conocemos quién verdaderamente eres, también la gente común lo puede sentir.

- Marc es un tipo agradable que ha querido relacionarse conmigo, eso es todo, - dije defensivamente. - Y Alice es como una hermana para mí por supuesto que no se asustaría. - Pero cuando lo dije, no sonó como algo verdadero. A mi padre le di miedo , pero no a Alice. Marc estaba listo para tirarse a la muerte y ahora conspiraba con Alice para hacerme ayudar al mundo. En el espacio de una semana. _Menos de _una semana.

- Isabella, se supone que nos ayudas a destruir a Nostro. A traer paz. Eso nos beneficiará a todos del mismo modo, los vampiros y los humanos. Tus amigos y tus padres. Si eres la reina, - agregó astutamente, - puedes estar segura de que nadie convertirá a tu madre en un bocadillo de medianoche.

Brinqué del susto.

- ¡Eso no es gracioso, Sinclair!

- Incluso ahora, Nostro podría enviar a los Demonios a la casa de tu madre. Esta muy, pero muy enojado contigo. Por supuesto, - añadió, sin duda adivinando que yo estaba lista para escaparme del cuarto y meter a mamá en un Súper 8, - hace unas horas hice los preparativos para que dejara el estado.

- ¿Tú… cómo?

- Fui muy persuasivo, - dijo, y sonrió. No era una de sus sonrisas sucias y engañosas, pero tampoco era esa sonrisa abierta y risueña que le hacia parecer muchos años más joven. - No hay problema, está a salvo. Y realmente es una mujer fascinante, podría agregar, que instantáneamente adivinó que soy un vampiro y, como una novedad refrescante, no tiró la casa a bajo con sus gritos. Sin embargo, amenazó con golpearme en la cabeza con un candelabro si intentaba cualquier 'cosa chistosa'. - Se volvió hacía Rose. - A propósito, le prometí que irías a tomar té alguna noche… tiene varias preguntas acerca de la guerra.

- Oh, la guerra, - dijo Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Es todo sobre lo que quieren hablar los académicos. '¿Como fue _realmente_ la Guerra Civil? ¿Qué pensabas del General Grant? ¿Los esclavos quisieron realmente ser liberados?' Uf.

Me relajé ligeramente. Creí en Sinclair. No me preguntes cómo lo supe, pero fue evidente que decía la verdad. (También, quise ir a ese té… yo misma tenia unas pocas preguntas que hacerle.) Mamá estaba a salvo. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Sinclair estaba en lo cierto; Nostro era un muy enojado tipo muerto. Le había rechazado dos veces, y seguro que ya sabía en casa de quien me encontraba. Incluso ¡puf! donde había dormido. Él asumiría lo peor, y tomaría medidas.

- ¿Nostro cree que soy la reina?

- No. Piensa que eres un vampiro raro, de la clase que nace fuerte, pero no presta atención a las cosas que se dicen en el libro de los muertos debería, habría leído acerca de su propia caída. Y un ego tan monstruoso no podría afrontar tal cosa.

Oh, bravo, el ego _de Nostro _es enorme. Ajá.

- Mira, nosotros solos no podemos asaltar el castillo, ¿bien? Tiene millones de seguidores.

- Corta la cabeza, - dijo Rose con tranquilidad, - y el cuerpo morirá. Mejor aún, el cuerpo le otorgara su lealtad.

- Excelente.

- Majes…. Bella, yo sé que esto debe ser difícil. Como ha dicho, sólo ha sido uno de nosotros durante una semana. Debería estar ajustándose a su nueva vida, no conspirando para derrocar a los déspotas.

- ¡Bravo, exacto! _¡Gracias!_

- Pero el tiempo se acaba, - continuó ella implacablemente. - Necesitamos su ayuda en esto tan pronto como sea posible.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cual es la prisa? El ha estado aquí durante varios centenares de años, ¿por que queréis sacarlo a patadas fuera del hormiguero esta semana?

- Creemos que se prepara para ir a la guerra, - dijo simplemente Sinclair. - Es, para usar un término técnico, un completo excéntrico, y ha estado poniéndose constantemente más inestable durante los siglos. Lo he tolerado porque, hasta ahora, tenía mucha gente a su servicio y cada uno se mantenía fuera del camino del otro. Pero tu presencia cambia las cosas.

- No sé de eso, pero te confesaré nunca habría pensado que me podría asustar de un tipo calvo con un traje horroroso, - estuve de acuerdo, - pero sinceramente está chiflado. No es solo la gente que controla… es espeluznante. No confiaría en que hiciera lo correcto consigo mismo y seguro que no confío en lo que les hace a los vampiros que obliga a estar a su lado.

Sinclair inclinó la cabeza.

- Siempre ha lamentado dejarme ir. Saber que los míos y yo mismo no estamos bajo su control, lo desquicia. Un día bajaremos la escalera y nos encontraremos a doscientos vampiros esperándonos. Preferiría, - añadió con sequedad, - estar activo. ¿James?

Instantáneamente James se paró, salió corriendo, y un momento más tarde volvió trayendo cuatro cajas blancas de zapatos apiladas en sus brazos, como una pequeña columna. Colocó las cajas sobre suelo, luego salió otra vez, y regresó con seis más. Las extendió delante de mí y empezó a lanzar fuera las tapas.

Grité. Con alegría. ¡ Flip! Un par de Manolo Blahniks color lavanda con el más buscado de los tacones, el de tres cuartos de pulgada transparente. ¡ Flip! Un par de sandalias Beverly Feldman en amarillo dorado. ¡ Flip! Un par de slingbacks de L'Autre Chose, azul hielo. ¡Flip flip! _Dos _pares de Manolo Blahniks, uno de encaje negro, el otro de cuero rojo. Unas sandalias doradas de Salvatore Ferragamo.

Gemí y salté sobre ellos. ¡Eran todos de mi tamaño! Me saque a tirones mis zapatillas, con tanta fuerza que mis calcetines sobrevolaron mis hombros, y me resbale en las sandalias amarillas. ¡Que felicidad!

- ¡El espejo!

- No puedo creer que sobornemos a nuestra futura reina con zapatos de diseñador, - masculló Rose.

- ¡_El espejo!_

- Ahí, - dijo Sinclair, y me lo señaló. Había un espejo encima de la chimenea. Arrastré una silla, arranqué el espejo de la pared, salté abajo, y lo apoyé contra una lejana pared. Miré fijamente el reflejo de mis pies. Me sentí como Dorothy en las zapatillas de color de rubí.

- ¡Maravilloso! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Vi tu colección de zapatos cuando estábamos en tu casa anoche, y mande a mis ladyfriends a hacer algunas compras mientras dormíamos. Qué lastima que no los puedas conservar. - Suspiró Sinclair teatralmente y le hizo señales a James, que comenzó a poner las tapas de vuelta en las cajas.

Casi lloré.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Pues bien…eres tan inflexible acerca de no ayudarnos. No eres una kingmaker, como tú dices. Muy sabia y práctica, pero por supuesto inútil para nuestros propósitos. Quizá Nostro acepte estos como una muestra de paz.

¿Nostro? ¿Nostro poniendo sus sucios dedos húmedos y pegajosos en la suave piel de delicado bordado? ¿Dándoselos a Shanara? ¿Usándolos para que los Demonios jueguen a buscar y traer? ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca!

- ¡No los toques! - pedí, y James se congeló a mitad de camino. -Te ayudaré. _Y _conservo los zapatos.

- Hecho y hecho, - dijo Sinclair, sus labios crispándose como si intentara no sonreír burlonamente. Estoy segura de que pensaba que era vanidosa y débil de carácter y una completa idiota. ¿A quién le importa? Era idiota, débil y vanidosa con los zapatos más estupendos de la temporada. ¡Y no me habían costado ni un centavo!

Me bajé de un salto de la silla, arrojé mis brazos alrededor de Sinclair, y le besé de lleno en la boca. Él estaba tan sorprendido que casi perdió el equilibrio.

-¿Consigo alguna bonificación si hacemos picadillo a Noseo esta noche?- Pregunté jadeante, echando una ojeada a sus oscuros, muy oscuros ojos.

- Bésame así otra vez, y te compraré una docena más.

Lo solté como si quemara, y no sin esfuerzo. Abrazar a Sinclair era como abrazar una roca que olía genial. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que hasta los lóbulos de sus orejas eran perfectos

. - Mejor no me tientes. De acuerdo, entonces, vayamos a por el tipo malo.

- ¿Así de simple? - Preguntó Rose. Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo abiertamente cuando Sinclair tocó su boca con una expresión aturdida.

- Un trato es un trato, - dije, admirando mis bonitos pies. Por supuesto, sabíamos que esto no era únicamente por los zapatos. Pero Sinclair no era tonto esa era toda la excusa que necesitaba para hacer lo que, cada vez más, me parecía la cosa más correcta.

* * * *

- Va a ayudarles a derrocar a Nostro. - James, sin esfuerzo alguno, levantó una caja llena de vino encima de la barra. Había pedido más vino de ciruela, mientras Rose y Sinclair estaban en la primera planta tramando una estrategia. No tenía interés en los sangrientos detalles…sospechaba que me querían por el poder de mi pseudo-status ("tenemos a la reina de nuestro lado… ¡ríndanse!") Más que por cualquier habilidad luchadora o táctica. Por lo menos esa era mi esperanza. -Así como así.

- Seguro. Mira: No es que yo quiera que Nostro permanezca en el cargo, porque no lo quiero. Es un loco, trata mal a sus Demonios y los demás vampiros están asustados como la mierda de él, excepto tal vez Sinclair. Creo, que cuándo los monstruos se asustan de alguien, probablemente habría que deshacerse de él, ¿No crees?

- Correcto.

- Simplemente esperaba permanecer fuera de la política vampirica. Pero si me pueden usar para sacarlo a patadas fuera de la montaña… - y si puedo aumentar mi colección de zapatos en un ochenta por ciento, - … creo que es lo que se debe hacer.

- ¿Qué ocurre si cambias de idea?

Caí en la cuenta. James estaba un ochenta por ciento receloso. No quería que me acobardara cuando se pusiera feo y que dejara solos a sus amigos.

- No te preocupes. No lo haré. Además, le debo una a ese rastrero por enviar a Shanara a que atacara a mis amigos. _Y _portirarme al hoyo con los Demonios. ¡Y estoy aburrida de preocuparme por si me topo con alguna parte de su tribu, enferma de ser arrastrada a sus… puag, diversos escondites! Esta semana habría sido suficientemente dura sin haber quedado atrapada en la guerra contra Nostro. - Recitar sus pecados contra mí, empezaba a enfadarme. Vibré con justa indignación. Esta comenzaba a parecer una idea realmente buena, y no me importaban los zapatos.

- ¿Entonces en su mente es un hecho definitivo?

- Un… cien… por ciento, - dije enfáticamente. -no tienes que preocuparte.

- Realmente, - suspiró, - ahora es cuando tengo que _comenzar _a preocuparme.

Tuve el tiempo mínimo necesario para preguntarme por qué mecía una caja llena de botellas de vino sobre mi cabeza, cuando todo se puso de un blanco brillante, y después totalmente negro.

*********************************

Cuando desperté tenía una sed horrible. Sabía por qué. Ese jodido Judas me había pegado con tanta fuerza, que si hubiera sido mortal me habría matado. Pero seguramente me había roto la cabeza. Mientras estaba muerta para el mundo mi cuerpo se había sanado a sí mismo, y ahora tenia una sed increíble. Me maldije a mí misma por negarme a la oferta de Sinclair de compartir la cena. Había parecido tan moralmente correcto en ese momento, y ahora esto probablemente iba a matarme.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en un cuarto sin ventanas, parecido a un sótano. Con la pared y el suelo de cemento. Frío como el infierno.

- Idiota, - grazné. Me aclaré la garganta e hice otro intento. - Idiota, ¿estas ahí?

- Sí, - dijo James, con la osadía de parecer compungido. Se enderezó dejando lo que había estado haciendo y dio un tirón experimental a las cadenas que rodeaban mis tobillos. - Lamento esto. Pero es necesario, y realmente es lo mejor.

- Oh, de acuerdo, entonces simplemente dejaré de preocuparme. Imbécil. Simplemente dime por qué, idiota. Sinclair cuida de ti. Es un buen tipo. Oí que Rose y tú llevabais con él por lo menos cincuenta o sesenta años. ¿Entonces por qué la traición? ¿Siempre fuiste un péndejo, o es algo reciente?

- Nostro es mi creador. - Dijo James con una simplicidad que me hizo querer darle una patada. -Todo lo que soy es debido a él. Cuándo me pidió, hace años, que fuera con su enemigo, ¿cómo iba a negarme?

Tiré de mis muñecas. Nada. No sabia de qué eran las cadenas con las que estaba sujeta ¿De titanio? o ¿De frio silly putty? Pero no se movían. Tenía sujetas las muñecas por encima de mi cabeza, los tobillos extendidos… y esta losa estaba realmente fría.

-Aclaremos esto, imbécil. Nostro te sacó las entrañas y bebió de ti como de una fuente mientras todavía estabas vivo, ¿y piensas que le_ debes?_

- No fue así. Me soltó. Me liberó.

- Te convirtió en un Happy Meal y eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que fue un favor.

James clavó el cuchillo, que no había notado que sujetaba, en mi muslo superior. ¡Me hizo un 'tajo!' Entonces la punta se incrustó en la losa de piedra a la que estaba encadenada. Dolió endemoniadamente, pero no le daría la satisfacción de quejarme.

- He estado acuchillada antes, - me burlé. - De hecho fue la semana pasada. _Y _he sido auditoreada… no me asustas. - Me retorcí otra vez... nada. Además de la indignidad de ser golpeada con una caja de vino de ciruela, arrastrada al escondite del tipo malo, y encadenada a un altar de piedra (¿Nostro había mantenido en nómina al típico chivato borrico, para que le suministrase chismes?), mi ropa estaba hecha andrajos. James había estado ocupado con el cuchillo antes de que me despertara. - Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso.

James se dobló cerca de mí, tan cerca que podía ver la luz de la vela brillando en la gomina que había usado en su pelo. Se me ocurrió por primera vez que se parecía a una garza. - Lanzé todos tus zapatos nuevos al fuego, - susurró en mi oreja.

Aullé de agonía y me moví agitadamente, ineficazmente.

- ¡Bastardo! - Sollocé. - Pagarás por eso.

Se enderezó, sus labios se apretaron con repugnancia.

– Me haces vomitar.

- Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas las chicas, super chico-nancy.

- A ti te importan más tus bonitas cursilerías que cualquier otra cosa. _¿Tú_, la reina? Nunca. No mientras yo esté por aquí para servir a mi amo.

- Oye, nunca pedí ser la reina, jerkweed. Precisamente no era lo primero de mi Lista de las Diez Primeras Cosas que me Gustaría Hacer después de Morir. Renunciaré al trono, ¿Te parece? De todas maneras nunca lo quise.

- No serviría de nada. Él nunca te dejaría en paz. - Suspiró. Ambos sabíamos que 'él ' quería decir Sinclair. – Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Morirás. Nunca regirás.

- Aclaremos esto. Crees que soy la reina, aunque tu amo no lo crea. Y el libro de los muertos esta en lo correcto, y eso no te gusta, ¿Verdad? - Traté de ignorar la imagen de los Blahniks de color lavanda asándose en el fuego, volviéndose negros, el cuarto llenándose del hedor del cuero quemándose...

- Exactamente. Toleré tu presencia mientras no tenías la intención de ayudar a Edward Sinclair. Cuando eras una linda y joven vampiro que trataba de meter en su cama. Pero en el momento en que cambiaste de idea …

- Fue el momento de romperme la cabeza. Si, entendí eso. Oye, respóndeme a una pregunta más ¿Cómo diantres matas a un vampiro? Concretamente, ¿cómo me matarás? No me puedes lanzar al hoyo esta vez, porque los Demonios se asustan de mí. Y no me puedes encerrar en un cuarto que da al este y esperar a que el sol haga tu trabajo sucio. Tampoco lo hará un masaje facial con agua sagrada.

James pareció preocupado durante un breve momento, luego se encogió de hombros. Gesticuló hacia su izquierda, y miré adónde apuntaba. Había varias espadas apoyadas en la esquina.

- Eres un poco difícil de matar, pero cortar tu pequeña y bonita cabeza debería hacer el trabajo bastante bien.

Hice una mueca. Bravo, realmente no vi ninguna manera de escapar de eso.

-¿Sabes algo, Don Don? De hecho estoy en cierta medida contenta de que se haya reducido a esto. Nostro o yo. Porque estoy enferma de muerte de esta mierda los secuestros y la traición y de qué lado estar… es tan jodidamente infantil. ¿Cómo lo podéis aguantar?

- Sabemos cuál es nuestro sitio. - Sacó de un tirón el cuchillo de mi muslo. – Es una lástima que tú nunca lo supieras.

¡Tal vez fuera la reina! Y por lo menos, no había corrido a ponerme de rodillas ante Nostro _o _Sinclair. Bien por mí.

–Probablemente deberíamos empezar con esto, ¿verdad?

- ¿Q_uieres _que te corte la cabeza?

- Cualquier cosa es mejor que yacer aquí, con mi trasero totalmente congelado y oliendo tu sofisticada gomina, que por cierto no es la apropiada para tu tipo de cabello. De todos modos ¿Donde _esta el_ psicópata de tu jefe? Habría esperado que estuviera aquí con cuarenta o cincuenta de sus seguidores más cercanos.

James sonrió.

- Esta matando a Edward y a Rose. Pero pronto estará aquí.

Dejé de sonreír con satisfacción. Una parte de la razón por la que había estado tan impertinente aparte de la completa absurdidad de mi situación digo, vamos, ¡medio desnuda y atada con cadenas en un altar! Era porque había estado esperando que Sinclair y Rose me rescatasen.

- El día en que Nostro haga caer a Edward Sinclair será el día en que... - no podía pensar en ninguna cosa lo suficientemente absurda.

-... Te quedes sin cabeza, - terminó James servicialmente. – Está guiando a nuestro grupo de vampiros, claro está. Tan pronto como te tuve, unos cuantos de nosotros te trajimos aquí, y el resto se quedó para prenderle fuego a la mansión de Sinclair. Rodearían el lugar, y tirarían agua sagrada al que tratara de salir. Como si alguien pudiera hacerlo. Los vampiros son increíblemente inflamables.

Me moví agitada e ineficazmente. Esa maravillosa casa victoriana, llena hasta arriba con antigüedades sin precio. ¡Y mis zapatos nuevos! ¡Y Sinclair y Rose, y sus ladyfriends, y los tipos del harén de James! _¡Y mis zapatos nuevos!_

Y todo era culpa mía. Sinclair y Nostro habían estado en guerra durante años y años, pero mi presencia había agravado la situación. Podían haberse quedado en un impasse durante otros cien años. Sino fuera por mí.

- Tú, estúpido, - dije impotente.

- Todo es justo en el amor y etcétera, - Dijo tranquilamente. - ¡También aaagggkkkkkkk!

Me quedé con la mirada fija. Había una larga hoja de metal en un costado de su cuello. Justo cuando mis ojos se habían ajustado a lo que veían, Rose sacó la espada del cuello de James y la balanceó otra vez. Él se agachó lejos de ella. Al instante ella se dio la vuelta y rompió con la espada las cadenas que estaban entre mis tobillos. Y otra vez. Y …

- ¡Cuidado!

Ella se giró, lo esquivó, y la espada de James pasó silbando sobre su cabeza. Di una patada y tiré con tanta fuerza como pude. Ella había debilitado las cadenas, y si yo sólo pudiera….

Di patadas sin las cadenas y lancé mis pies sobre mi cabeza, para ganar impulso. Ahora estaba de pie detrás de donde habían estado mi cabeza y mis hombros. Las cadenas estaban cortando mis muñecas pero ignoré el dolor; En lugar de eso aseguré mi peso en contra del altar y tiré tan fuerte como pude. Había una rasgadura en mi carne y en las cadenas y luego fui libre.

- Oh tú, estúpido, - dije jadeando, dándome la vuelta. Me sentí tan perversa como ant en su peor día. Tan grande era mi furia - Ahora has conseguido

— ¡Aggg!

Rose estaba arrodillada ante mí, sujetando la cabeza de James por el pelo y muy explícitamente tratando de dármela.

- Majestad, imploro su perdón, por la indignidad que sufrió y le ofrezco la cabeza de nuestro enemigo tan …

- Suelta esa cosa, - dije impacientemente. -No puedo hablar contigo cuando sacudes su cabeza como una maldita maraca. - Ella dejó caer la cabeza y yo la puse bruscamente de pie y le di un sonoro beso en la boca. - Ese es por esa 'cosa del momento oportuno' que te sale tan bien.- La besé otra vez. -Y ese es por cortarle la cabeza al tipo malo.- _¡Mwah!_ -Y ese es por ser tan linda.- _¡Mwah!_ -Y ese es por no estar muerta.

- Seguro, - dijo, parándome con un codo. - Es toda cariños _ahora_, cuando no hay tiempo. Vámonos.

- ¿Dónde está Sinclair?

- Nos separamos para encontrarla. Dado que ese fue mi honor, imagino que él se topó con Nostro. Ahora tengo que llevarla hasta su pueblo.

- Mí …..-Ella me había lanzado una espada, luego había agarrado mi brazo y me estaba guiando tan rápido que tropecé al intentar mantenerme en pie. - ¿Mi pueblo?

Eché un vistazo atrás, más que feliz de dejar aquel pequeño y oscuro cuarto donde pensé que moriría. El cuerpo sin cabeza de James se movía nerviosamente, luego se estremeció y se quedo quieto. No se convirtió en polvo y desapareció en un remolino, solo se quedo allí como un títere con sus cuerdas cortadas. Y sin cabeza.

- La única razón por la que llegue aquí a tiempo de ayudarla es porque le dije a las gentes de Nostro que eres la reina profetizada.

- Sí, pero ¿cómo evitasteis ser asados a la parrilla?

- El túnel subterráneo, por supuesto, - dijo con clara impaciencia. Todavía me llevaba por todos lados como un costal de comida. - James huyó demasiado rápido con usted un error enorme de juicio que, estoy encantada de decir, le costó su cabeza. Edward y yo salimos y vinimos directamente aquí. Estaba preparada a abrirme paso a la fuerza, pero en lugar de eso, le dije a todo el mundo que me encontraba, que estaba aquí para salvar a nuestra reina y a ellos. Y, para mi admiración, nadie trató de detenerme. Eso me dice que podrían estar listos. Si la muestro ante ellos, podrían volverse contra él.

-¿Piensas eso?

- No, - dijo desagradablemente, arrastrándome por una escalera, - estaban demasiado asustados. No solo para detenerme, sino también para ayudarme. Aunque he notado que cuando la metemos en la ecuación, ocurren cosas interesantes. Así es que haremos un intento. Y si veo a Nostro voy a tener sus pelotas para el desayuno.

- Gracias por la imagen visual. Es tan extraña la forma en que hablas tan correcta y apropiadamente, y luego hablas de pelotas y ...

- ¡Allí! - Señaló; Había una pelea infernal en el salón de baile. Al menos treinta personas estaban peleando, pateando, mordiendo y dando zarpazos unos contra otros. Nostro y Sinclair estaban probablemente en el centro de aquello.

Rose dejó caer mi mano y se puso a la tarea. Me di la vuelta y corrí. Pasé el salón de baile, después la piscina, todo el tiempo hacia fuera. Sabía lo que quería pero ¿cómo encontrarlo?

Una vampiro pequeñita, pelirroja, corrió cerca de mí, obviamente no tenía interés en unirse a la pelea. Cuando agarré su brazo, chilló y trató de alejarse.

- ¿Dónde están los Demonios?

- Por favor .. no me …no me lastimes ….

- ¡Los Demonios, imbecil! ¿Dónde los guarda tu jefe? Sé que están encerrados por aquí en alguna parte.

Ella parpadeó y cuando conseguí mirarla bien, me sentí enferma. No podía haber tenido más de catorce años cuando murió. Pesaba, en una suposición aproximada, cerca de treinta y seis kilos. Flaca y huesuda como el infierno y con los ojos café más grandes que había visto afuera de un pet shop. Una eterna adolescente. Perpetuamente en las angustias de la adolescencia… no podía pensar en un destino peor. Sinclair era un cerdo, pero no mataba a las chicas menores de edad. Si no me hubiera hecho a la idea de luchar contra Nostro hasta que solo quedaran de él algunos pocos pedazos sobre la tierra, lo habría hecho en este instante.

- Su jaula está detrás del granero, - dijo en susurros. -Te lo puedo mostrar, pero por favor no me lastimes.

- Relájate, preciosa. Éste parece ser tu día de suerte. Mejor te quedas cerca de mí. Es peligroso allí adentro.

- ¿Oh, peligroso? ¡Vaya! Pensé que la Guerra Coreana había sido mala. A propósito, soy…. soy Maria. - Se relajó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a usar la espada para cortarle la cabeza. Podría ser la reina de los vampiros, pero no estaba a punto de convertirme en la Reina Roja de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._ No '¡Nada de cortar cabezas!' para _esta _monarca muerta. Dejaría esas cosas para Rose.

- Soy la Reina, Maria. - ¿Guerra Coreana, déjame ver, esto hace cuarenta, cincuenta años? Nunca me acostumbraría a esto. - Encantada de conocerte.

Los Demonios hicieron un alboroto atroz cuando me vieron. Busqué a tientas y quedé aliviada al ver que James no me había quitado la cruz… probablemente no había podido tocarla, o se había olvidado de eso. De todos modos, se la mostré a los Demonios y ellos entraron en su rutina rastrera abyecta. Entonces respiré hondo, hice pedazos los cerrojos de su jaula con algunos puñetazos, y entré.

- Uh… Su — uh — Su Majestad… yo no lo haría.

- Está bien. Creo que los tengo controlados. - Levanté mis muñecas rasgadas y sangrientas. Todavía podía sangrar en un punto de pulso, no tanto como cuándo estaba viva, y no tan caliente. Los Demonios gatearon lentamente hacia mí, me olieron de arriba a abajo, luego bebieron a lengüetadas de mis muñecas. Su aliento estaba frío. Su olor era indescriptiblemente malo.

- ¿Qué son estas cosas?

- Son vampiros que no tuvieron permiso de alimentarse cuando se levantaron. - Maria estaba agarrando firmemente los barrotes, observándonos con ojos grandes y asustados. - Se convierten en animales cuando pasa eso… pierden su sentido del ego. Todo lo que conocen es el hambre.

- ¿Es reparable?

Una larga pausa.

-… no sé. Nunca nadie ha sido capaz …digo, mi señor Nostro no quiso…

- No digas más. Maria, ¿estás conmigo o en mí contra?

- ¿… yo? Creo que estoy contigo.- Ella clavó los ojos en mí a través de las barras, luego bajó su mirada hacia mi cruz, la cual todavía emitía su pequeña luz y animosa. Me recordó la luz nocturna de Snoopy, que había tenido cuando era niña. La miró un momento, luego miró hacia atrás, como si algo la dañara. - Es tan valiente y… y fuerte. Como si pudiera ser …si el libro de los muertos tuviera razón ..y debe ser correcto, cómo si usted pudiera

- Hoy, Maria, ¿puedes contestar a mi pregunta hoy? Todavía tengo que salvar a mis nuevos amigos, matar a Nostro, y llegar a casa a tiempo de colocar la cinta en el video para grabar a Martha Stewart.

- Soy su sirviente, - dijo suavemente. Ella apretó las barras tan fuerte que oí el gemido del metal. - Eternamente.

- Bien. - ¿Alguna vez me acostumbraría a que las personas instantáneamente me obsequiaran con su lealtad? Señor, espero que no. – Este es el plan.

* * *

 Tres actores comicos llamados Larry , Moe , y Rizado, que tuvieron gran popularidad entre 1934 y 1958

 Postre de helados con frutas servido en un recipiente alargado.

 Palabra alemana que significa aniquilada.

 Organización para el mantenimiento de la salud

 Organización internacional no lucrativa que lucha por los derechos de los animales.

 Luz de sol.

 En referencia a la cueva de batman. Cueva del murciélago.

 Creadora de reyes

 famoso navegador de internet, competencia del explorer de Microsoft

 Cadena de hoteles.

 Como en la película de "El mago de Oz".

 Liquido viscoelastico comercializado como un juguete para niños

 Menú especial de McJames's

 Juguete de niños

 (Otro insulto típico de Bella que significa burro-malahierba)

 Tienda adonde venden mascotas


	8. Capitulo 7 y Epilogo

Con Maria y los Demonios pisándome los talones, nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa y entramos corriendo al salón de baile. Nostro y Sinclair peleaban tan rápido, que no podía ver nada. Simplemente borrones de puños. Para mi sorpresa, nadie más estaba peleando; La mayor parte de los vampiros estaban reunidos junto a la pared más lejana escuchando a Rose.

- ¡No interfieran! ¡El que gane será nuestro nuevo señor y no_ pueden interferir!_ ¡Esa ha sido nuestra ley desde que los mortales todavía se encogían de miedo en las cavernas!

_- Voy a _interferir, - dije acaloradamente. Señalé hacia el borrón que eran Nostro y Sinclair. - ¡Al ataque!

Aullando y gruñendo, los Demonios se abalanzaron hacia ellos. Lo hicieron tan rápido que tuve el tiempo justo para agarrar a Sinclair y sacarlo del camino. Con lo rápida que soy y aun así un Demonio nos golpeó echándonos al suelo. Rodé sobre mi espalda para observar.

¿Has visto en los dibujos animados, cuándo para demostrar que una pelea es cruel, todo lo que se puede ver es humo, extremidades en movimiento, estrellas y cosas así? Así es como fue. Los Demonios gruñían, Nostro gritaba, y todos los demás nos quedamos paralizados observando. Momentos después los Demonios comenzaron a hacer ruidos húmedos y a Nostro se le escuchó balbucear; Al rato los ruidos húmedos continuaron, pero a Nostro no se le escuchó más.

_Hasta luego, Noseo._ _No deberías haberte metido conmigo, y mierda, seguro que no deberías haberte metido con mis amigos._

Nadie dijo nada. Cuarenta vampiros clavaron los ojos en mí, y el triunfo en la cara de Rose era casi demasiado para soportar. Su cara era como un faro, bella y terrible a la vez. Ya no se parecía a una animadora del instituto, sino a un guerrero afirmando su victoria. Me volví hacia Sinclair, segura de que sus comentarios serenamente sarcásticos quebrarían la tensión, y luego grité y me apoyé sobre los pies.

Sinclair estaba horrendamente quemado. La mayor parte de su lado izquierdo estaba ennegrecido. Su pelo había desaparecido. Sus párpados no existían. Podía ver las venas en la piel de su brazo izquierdo, haciendo un intento por mover la sangre a través de su muerto sistema sanguíneo.

Increíblemente, estaba sonriendo. Sus labios agrietados se estiraron y sus dientes se vieron aun más blancos y más largos en comparación con su carne quemada.

- Victoria.

Me eche a llorar. Seguro, victoria, pero ¿A qué costo? ¿Y qué va a pasar después? ¡Se había quemado por mí, había perdido su casa y la mayor parte de su carne! Por mí. ¡Y en lugar de recuperarse o alimentarse para mejorar o quedarse fuera de la infernal lucha, había venido corriendo para rescatarme!

- Sinclair …Edward ….Qué

- Necesita alimentarse, - Dijo Rose cuando Sinclair alzo una mano y se estabilizó sujetándose de mi brazo. - De ti. Tu sangre lo sanará más rápido que cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Es una cosa de la reina?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, pero no me miró. Sus ojos eran grandes y tristes cuando contempló a Lucian .

- El agua ayudará …es….. tardaría mucho tiempo en explicarlo, pero el agua facilita el proceso de cicatrización. Entonces…..

- Bien, Bien, puedes explicármelo más tarde. - Cautelosamente agarré la mano derecha de Edward y lo dirigí hacia la piscina. – Por aquí, ven, Edward. Esto hará que te sientas mejor… Cristo, debes estar pasando una agonía…

- Las cosas que tengo que hacer para que me llames por mi nombre de pila.

Hice un sonido, mezcla entre risa y sollozo.

- No es momento para tus típicos comentarios sarcásticos.

- La verdad, no puedo pensar en un momento mejor para mis comentarios sarcásticos. Debes decirme cómo cambiaste la lealtad de los Demonios de Nostro. Tal cosa nunca se ha hecho antes.

- Tú siempre tan curioso.

- Tú siempre tan intrigante.

Le conduje al cuarto de la piscina.

-Toma aire, - dije, estando de pie tan cerca del borde, que mis dedos de los pies quedaron colgando del borde.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Sinclair, bastante razonablemente. Luego nos zambullimos hacía el fondo.

Tuve tiempo de pensar, _oh, mierda, el cloro va a picarle como el demonio_, pero por la mirada de alivio en su cara, no fue el caso, en absoluto.

Me atrajo hacia él suavemente y fui de buena gana. Era una cáscara ennegrecida por mí culpa; Lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejar que recobra fuerza con mi sangre. Sólo esperaba tener la suficiente para servirle de algo. ¿Bebía un vampiro de mí?¿Seria tan diferente de beber de alguien que estaba todavía vivo? Rose pareció creer que sí, y eso era suficiente para mí.

Temblé cuando sus dientes rompieron la carne de mi garganta. Perdí mi virginidad de vampiro con Sinclair aunque había tomado mi parte de donantes deseosos, nunca había sido el _donante, _como quien dice. El agua estaba deliciosamente fresca mientras flotábamos cerca del fondo. Era raro y encantador estar completamente cómoda bajo el agua y no tener que preocuparme por subir a por aire.

Tenía las manos en sus hombros y, mientras bebía de mí, podía sentir la piel de su espalda tejiéndose nuevamente, reformándose de la nada, podía sentirlo recobrando su fuerza y vitalidad. Él acarició mi espalda mientras se alimentaba, lo que era encantador tranquilizador, dulce y confortable. _Siendo _el almuerzo se sentía tan bien como beber el almuerzo_._ Éste era el placer de ser tomado, de ser sostenido por una criatura mucho más grande y más fuerte, una criatura que te podría romper si quisiera. Era el placer puro de la rendición.

Edward se retiró y sonrió con una mirada de felicidad sencilla y pura. Su cara se sanó a sí misma mientras le observaba con horrorizado asombro. ¡Tan rápido, pasó tan rápido! Luego estaba de nuevo entero, perfecto un espécimen completamente masculino primoroso. Con colmillos realmente grandes. Había tardado menos de cinco minutos.

Me reí bajo el agua y casi me ahogué. Me atrajo hacia él nuevamente, no tan suavemente esta vez, y luego su boca cubrió la mía, su lengua se rozó contra la mía, y sus brazos me rodearon, presionándome contra él.

Nos besamos durante horas… o así me pareció. Me quitó mis harapos y yo le eché una mano con los quemados andrajos que llevaba puestos. Cuando toqué su palpitante miembro, rígido, me alegré de estar flotando y no de pié dudo que hubiera podido mantenerme derecha. Era enorme y bello y deseé tener cada pulgada dentro de mí. Estaba cansada de luchar contra mi atracción hacia él, cansada de fingir que no sentía nada en el estómago cada vez que me sonreía. ¿Amor? No se. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Edward Sinclair, que pensaba que yo era una imbecil sin remedio, pero había luchado por mí, había perdido todo por mí, y había asegurado un trono para mí.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre uno de mis pezones y lo succionaron suavemente. Luego su lengua raspó a través del firme pico y tuve que recordarme a mí misma no jadear bajo el agua. Sus manos estaban en todas partes, amasaban y acariciaban mi espalda, mi trasero, mis muslos. Entonces me liberó y se zambulló.

Mi espalda se arqueó cuando sentí que me separa con sus pulgares, cuando sentí su lengua tanteando entre los pliegues de mi sexo. Quedé mirando ciegamente hacia la superficie de la piscina mientras su lengua acariciaba, jugueteaba, lamía y apuñalaba, mientras sus inquietos dedos amasaban mis muslos.

Envolví las piernas alrededor de su cabeza y agarré un puñado de su pelo, aplastando su cara contra mi sexo. Las sensaciones de sus labios y su lengua, conectada con la sensación sensual del agua acariciando cada pulgada de mí, me ponían en un abrumador éxtasis. Toqué mis senos y los apreté fuerte. Apreté y tiré de mis pezones hasta que estuvieron hinchados y palpitantes.

Entonces sentí como sus colmillos perforaban uno de mis hinchados labios, lo sentí chupar suavemente, bebiendo del mismo centro de mí, y me lancé hacia el orgasmo. ¿Me lancé? No, fui empujada, fui _introducida a la fuerza _enel orgasmo, y grité silenciosamente, con mis ojos mirando ciegamente a la superficie.

Él dejó de beber y sus labios se colocaron sobre mi clítoris; Su lengua acarició y alivió suavemente el pequeño brote. Luego chupó, con fuerza, y me contorsioné cuando otro orgasmo me cayó encima.

Él subió, encontró mi cintura, y me hundió, besando cada pulgada del camino hasta que su boca cubrió la mía otra vez.

_Ella es tan hermosa, me encanta tocarla, ah, no puedo, no puedo contenerme, tengo que tenerla, tengo que estar dentro de ella, ah, Isabella mi querida, mi amada ah ah ah _

Me congelé. Oía pensamientos, pero estaba segura de que no eran míos. Y no era como si hubiera asumido el control de mi cerebro, era más como… escuchar a escondidas. ¿Desde cuándo puedo leer su mente? ¿La mente de alguien? ¿Me podrá oír?

_Edward, tengo un caso galopante de enfermedad venérea, eso no va a ser un problema, ¿verdad?_

Nada; Siguió besándome y succionando mi labio inferior en su boca. Le atraje, entonces choque con su enorme longitud y la acaricié suavemente.

_Ahora, tengo que tomarla, tocarla, tenerla, oh por favor, no me dejes lastimarla, oh Isabella, mi radiante reina, moriría por ti._

Tomó su pene con la mano y presionó hacia adelante, abriendo mis labios con sus dedos. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura íbamos a la deriva, hacia abajo y lentamente me empalé a mí misma en su longitud. Le sentí ajustado , increíblemente ajustado y espléndido, asombroso y maravilloso.

Sentí su mano en mi pelo, he hizo que elevara mi cabeza, mirándome a la cara cuando entró en mí, avanzando lentamente cada centímetro.

_No te detengas_, le dije.

_Ah amor,_ _como si pudiera._

Y continuó avanzando, empujando en mí. Sepultó su cara en mi garganta mientras se obligaba a entrar con insoportable lentitud; Se obligó a contenerse por miedo a lastimarme.

Todo era muy agradable, pero quise correrme de nuevo. Quería sentir todo su pene dentro de mí. Quería sentirlo hasta la _garganta_, quería montarlo hasta gritar y arañarlo, quería ver como sus ojos se ponían en blanco y sentirlo estremecerse contra mí. Me apreté más y él se estremeció; Le mordí en la garganta y él empujó, introduciéndose en mí de una sola vez.

Dolió. Y fue glorioso. Le sentí maravillosamente ajustado. Me retorcí contra él, disfrutando de la sensación de ser clavada, empalada. Follada.

_No oh no, no la haré daño, no la lastimare ah ah AH AH ISABELLA, TE SIENTO TAN BIEN._

Cerré los tobillos detrás de su espalda, clavé las uñas en sus hombros, y empujé. Le mordí otra vez, en el otro lado, y se contorsionó contra mí. Empujamos el uno contra el otro…

_No puedo detenerme, no puede parar, Isabella oh Isabella, haces que me sienta vivo, nadie me ha hecho sentir así, Isabella._

… casi luchando bajo el agua, emergiendo, empujando y retorciéndonos el uno contra el otro; Su boca encontró la mía otra vez y me besó con tanta fuerza que uno de sus colmillos perforó mi labio inferior.

_MÁS MÁS MÁS MÁS MÁS MÁS MÁS_

Me corrí tan duramente que vi manchas, me corrí con tanta fuerza que pude sentir como me apretaba a su alrededor.

_¡ Isabella!_ _¡ Isabella!_ _¡ Isabella!_

… le sentí estremecerse cuando encontró su liberación. Me abrazo más fuerte, su lengua empujó aun más profundo en mi boca, y luego se relajó, se puso más suave y pequeño, saliendo de mí, pero todavía estaba formidable.

Comencé a apartarme, pero me atrajo de regreso y me abrazó durante largo rato mientras íbamos a la deriva hacia la superficie. Ya no le podía oír en mi cabeza, lo que me entristeció.

¿Amor? No tengo ni idea. Pero seguro que algo había sido.

*********************

Casi grité cuando mi cabeza salió a la superficie. El cuarto de la piscina se encontraba repleto de docenas de vampiros, todos esperando pacientemente. Avancé en el agua tratando de pensar donde encontraría algo de ropa. Y sobre lo que ellos habrían visto.

Rose debió leer algo en mi cara; se arrodilló y sostuvo en alto una túnica que había traído de alguna parte. Nadé hasta ella y salí, dejando que me ayudara a ponerme la túnica, y la cerré en cerca de medio nanosegundo. Sinclair, ese pícaro desvergonzado, no tenía problemas con su modestia; Simplemente se levantó de la piscina y se puso de pie ante nuestro auditorio, maravillosamente desnudo. Mientras le miraba, las marcas de colmillos de su garganta y hombros se curaron.

- ¡Contemplen, - dijo Rose en alto, - La Reina y su consorte!

- Uh... - levanté un dedo.

- Nostro ya no existe, - dijo Sinclair seriamente (y desnudamente). - Los Demonios están bajo la orden de mi Reina. Como todos ustedes.

- ¿Uh Edward?

- Quien no desee jurarle lealtad puede salir ahora, esta noche. No los forzaremos. Pero quien que se quede, y de juramento de lealtad a su Majestad la Reina, estará bajo Nuestra protección mientras vivamos.

¿Consorte?

- ¿Consorte? - Pregunté. De repente me costaba lograr que Rose me mirara, ¿por qué sería eso? - Rose? ¿Consorte? ¿Qué?

Los vampiros que se encontraban en el cuarto se arrodillaron, tocando con sus frentes las baldosas, pero no los miré.

- _¿Qué está pasando?_

Ella carraspeó, mientras Sinclair giraba para dirigirme una pensativa mirada. Me sonrió. ¿Por qué, de todos lo momentos pasados, su mirada me asustaba ahora?

Rose carraspeó otra vez.

- Nosotros… ah …no tuvimos la oportunidad de terminar de explicarla lo que profetizaba el libro de los muertos. Por lo de James y simplemente no lo hicimos. Pero fue profetizada, y la caída de Nostro fue profetizada, y Edward siendo.. uh… siendo su Rey también ….

- ¿_Qué? -_ Realmente pude sentir como mis ojos se agrandaban.

- _Y el primero que vaya a la Reina como un marido a su mujer, después de la caída del usurpador, será el Consorte de la Reina y gobernará a su lado por mil años. Al menos,- _añadió ella, - es lo único que puedo recordar.

- ¿_Qué?_ - me tambaleé sobre mis pies. Sinclair me estabilizó. - ¿Soy la reina y Sink Lair es el rey? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me advertiste? ¿Durante mil años? ¿Qué?

- Bien, - El que era hombre muerto dijo razonablemente, - si te hubiera dicho, 'Isabella, necesito hacer el amor contigo, porque solo entonces, ya sabes, tendré la corona inmediatamente después de que te tenga ti', no habría conseguido verte desnuda.

Rose leyó exactamente el aspecto de mi cara, porque rápidamente dió un paso delante de Sinclair.

- No es así, Majestad. Lo has conmovido profundamente, por lo que está siendo impertinente. Fue predicho, eso es todo. Como su ascensión al trono. No hay nada que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera podido hacer sobre eso.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

Sinclair abrió los brazos.

- Dulce, pareces tan enojada. Tenemos una coronación que planear, así es que pon una sonrisa. Además, tan pronto como reconstruya mi casa, te mudaras, por supuesto.

- ¿_Quieres apostar?_

- Bien, entonces quizás más tarde. Después de que la… feliz sorpresa haya disminuido.

- ¡Dijiste! - Pinché con un dedo el pecho de Rose. Ella se sobresaltó, pero se mantuvo firme. - ¡Dijiste que si me convertía en la reina podría librarme de Sinclair!

- ¿Quisiste deshacerte de mí? - El pendejo tuvo el descaro de sonar herido.

- No pensé que Sinclair terminara siendo su consorte, - dijo ella débilmente, pero supe que mentía. Me podía considerar su reina, pero Edward era su sol y su luna, más cercano que cualquier hermano. Lo que él quería, ella lo conseguiría para él. Me reverenciaba, pero a él lo amaba.

- ¡Me voy a casa! - Dije duramente. Me apreté el cinturón de la túnica. -Ambos os quedareis en el infierno, lejos de mí _¡lo digo en serio!_

Rose se mordió el labio y clavó los ojos en el suelo, pero Finklair me sonrió.

-Imposible, Mi Reina. Tú y yo tenemos un reino que dirigir.

EPILOGO

De este modo, me convertí en la reina de los muertos. Y el patán por el que estoy tan desesperadamente atraída, y que todavía desprecio, es mi rey. Para todos los efectos, nos quedamos unidos por los siguientes mil años.

Hace una semana mi problema más grande era encontrar un nuevo trabajo. Ahora tengo que preocuparme de dirigir un reino de vampiros, conservar mis manos fuera de Sinclair (porque, Oh Dios, todavía lo quiero, haría casi cualquier cosa por sentir sus manos y otras cosas otra vez), tratar con frialdad a Rose, hasta que decida perdonarla, impedir que Alice y Marc inicien su nuevo negocio de lucha contra el crimen (AYUDA, S.A.), y ayudar a que miles de vampiros se acostumbren a ser responsables de su propio destino.

Sin mencionar encontrar amigos succionables permanentes y un trabajo rentable estaba no muerta y desempleada, y no podía vivir de la caridad de Alice eternamente.

Peor aún, mi mamá estaba completamente prendada de Sinclair. En realidad, la barrió fuera de sus pies cuando la sacó del camino de cualquier daño. Ella pensaba que el hecho de que Sinclair fuera el rey era simplemente muy elegante. - Sabes, Bella, que seas un vampiro no quiere decir que no puedas asentarte con alguien. Porque simplemente estés muerta, no quiere decir que tengas que estar soltera.

Sí, seguro. Pensaba permanecer soltera, durante mil años para ser exacto. Tener a ese mentiroso de Sinclair como consorte era lo suficientemente malo (De todas maneras, ¿qué es exactamente un consorte?); No estaba a punto de convertirme en una mujercita.

Podría conseguirlo si lograra que dejara de mandarme zapatos de diseñador. En su última tarjeta decía que me mandaría un par al día hasta que le perdonara. Hasta ahora tengo catorce pares de Pradas, ocho pares de Manolos, y seis Ferragamos.

Tal vez lo perdonaré… con el tiempo.

Todavía estoy esperando los zapatos bajos de charol rojo de Beverly Feldman, de esta temporada.

FIN

 Otro insulto típico de Bella, esquirol-que vive en una guarida


End file.
